Une simple danse !
by JLG
Summary: Slash HP? Malheureusement, Dumbledore a encore eu une brillante idée pour animer le bal de ce soir. Harry est loin de se douter que c'est encore pire que ce qu'il craignait ! Ainsi il va découvrir l'amour dans des bras prévenants, mais...
1. Les idées de Dumbledore

_**Avertissement :** Ceci est un **Slash/Yaoi **donc avec des **Relations Homosexuelles. **Si cela vous gêne** passez votre chemin**. Merci._

_**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement les perso ne n'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling, snif … _

_**Petite note en passant :** Voilà ma deuxième fic … vi, je m'acharne, lol. Elle devrait faire environ dix chapitres._

**_Fiction Rated:_** _**T** pour le moment. Mais il y a de forte chance pour que je doive la passer en **M **dans les prochains chapitres, pour cause de lemon. Enfin … si j'arrive à l'écrire ! Bah, sinon il me restera toujours la solution :" Leurs sens s'enflammèrent, et très vite les vêtements jonchèrent le sol. Le lendemain matin …" LOL ! C'est un coup à se faire lyncher :D_

_**Remerciements : **A mes deux bêtas lectrices : Fanny ( Warriormeuh de son pseudo ) et Milii. Pour leurs encouragements, leurs conseils, mais surtout leur patience, parce-qu'avec moi, il en faut ! Lol. _

_**Résumé :** Slash HP? Malheureusement, Dumbledore à encore eu une "brillante" idée pour animer le bal de ce soir. Harry est loin de se douter que c'est encore pire que ce qu'il craignait ! Ainsi, il va découvrir l'amour dans des bras prévenants, mais … sans connaître l'identité de leur propriétaire. _

**_Bonne lecture à tous et … merci !_**

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

**UNE SIMPLE DANSE**

_« Si tu veux battre le coeur_

_comme un tonnerre gronde_

_n'obstine que l'âme, cette seule denrée,_

_puis défends-toi_

_contre la vertu de ceux pour qui l'amour_

_n'est qu'un mouvement que l'on peut faire de haut en bas_

_Oublie le reste du monde_

_Oublie le reste du monde_

_Oublie le reste du monde_

_car le monde t'oubliera_

_Ne rate pas cette danse que l'on te propose_

_que toutes tes nuits vomissent les jours sans lendemains_

_soit nébuleuse, comète ou albatros (…)»_

LUKE « le reste du monde »

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤" **

**Chapitre 1 – Les idées de Dumbledore**

Ce soir le château brillait de mille feux, car en cette belle soirée d'automne un bal était donné à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.  
Si la plupart des élèves riaient et s'amusaient, il en était un qui était d'humeur morose …

Harry soupira.  
"Mais qu'est ce que je m'ennuiii !" pensa t'il pour la quinzième fois de la soirée

Il ne savait plus pour quelle raison ce bal était organisé, et en fait, il s'en foutait, mais ce dont il était sur c'est qu'il aurait préféré ne pas y être !  
Malheureusement pour lui, ses amis avaient refusé qu'il reste au dortoir, et cela malgré toutes ses tentatives de défilement.  
Pourtant il avait bien insisté sur le fait que passer une soirée, seul, au coin du feu, avec un magasine, le contenterai sûrement plus que passer sa soirée debout, dans un coin de salle, à devoir supporter le regard des filles.  
Mais rien n'y avait fait !

En y réfléchissant, il se dit que son calvaire avait commencé bien avant ce soir !  
Dès le matin, le château avait été d'humeur festive, résonnant de cris, de rires et de bruits de course. Les collisions étaient quasiment inévitables !

Ainsi Harry, malgré toute sa prudence, avait rencontré un peu brutalement une élève (dont malheureusement il ne connaissait pas l'identité, parce-que sinon …) bien trop occupée pour seulement se donner la peine de s'excuser et qui avait filé, le laissant au sol, ses lunettes envolées.

Rien que d'y penser Harry rougit de honte : il était resté au moins cinq minutes à quatre pattes dans ce foutu couloir à chercher ses lunettes.

C'était finalement un raclement de gorge, suivi d'un _"- Harry ?"_ qui l'avait tiré de ses recherches infructueuse ponctuée de jurons.  
En levant les yeux, il avait alors distingué plusieurs ombres floues. Voyant qu'une main secourable lui tendait bien gentiment ses lunettes, il avait sourit de soulagement.  
Sourire qui s'était figé, puis qui avait fait place à une magnifique rougeur quand il avait vu que c'était le professeur Dumbledore, accompagné de _tous_ les professeurs qui se tenaient devant lui !

"En fait, depuis ce matin cette journée est un véritable cauchemar ! "

Harry soupira une fois de plus.  
La journée avait vraiment était épuisante et il ne rêvait que d'un bon lit.

Il faut dire que la veille déjà, il s'était endormi à une heure tardive à cause de ses compagnons de dortoir excités comme des billywig, qui discutaient de leurs tenues, de leurs cavalières, du meilleur moment pour les embrasser, de ce qu'ils comptaient faire _après _la soirée, et gnagnagna et gnagnagna, pfui, enfin toutes ces choses qu'Harry trouvait totalement inintéressantes !  
Mais bon, il faut dire aussi qu'il avait un avantage: il n'avait pas de cavalière !

Et oui, lui, le Survivant, avait décidé d'aller au bal seul … Et depuis toutes les filles du collège lui tiraient la gueule !

A cette pensée Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.  
En effet, cette décision, qu'il avait du défendre bec et ongle devant ses amis, avait au moins eu l'avantage de faire disparaître sa cour d'admiratrices bien trop collante à son goût.

"Hum, faut dire qu'en fait, au début, j'avais décidé de ne pas aller du tout à ce bal ! Arght, Hermione, Ron, je vous maudis !" Il s'était fait avoir comme un idiot et il avait du mal à le digérer !

Harry soupira à nouveau.  
Un verre à la main, le dos au mur, dans le coin le plus sombre de la salle, il contemplait les couples danser sur la piste de danse.  
Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à ne pas se faire remarquer, et il avait échappé à la torture de devoir danser avec une fille.

Le problème, c'était sa timidité maladive !

Devoir toucher sa partenaire, conduire la danse, ne pas savoir que faire de ses mains, voir son regard posé sur lui, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de lui, essayer de parler, mais bafouiller et dire les pires bêtises et ainsi se ridiculiser …rien que d'y penser, Harry senti une boule se former dans son estomac !  
Il jeta alors un regard stressé autour de lui, vérifiant bien qu'aucune fille n'ait l'idée stupide de s'approcher de lui.  
Rassuré, il laissa à nouveau son regard vagabonder, et celui-ci tomba sur Ron et Hermione.  
Ils étaient langoureusement enlacés et depuis le début du slow leurs bouches semblaient littéralement collées !

"Je me demande comment ils font pour respirer !" se demanda une fois de plus Harry.

Ces deux là sortaient ensemble depuis cet été, et apparemment ils avaient décidé de rattraper le temps perdu : il suffisait de trouver l'un pour trouver l'autre !  
Mais c'est une recherche qu'Harry déconseillait vivement, vu la position dans laquelle il les avait trouvé la dernière fois !

Son regard s'assombrit.  
Oh, il était heureux pour ces amis, ils méritaient vraiment le bonheur, mais depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble il se retrouvait souvent seul et cela l'attristait.  
Ses amis s'en étaient rendu compte, et ils avaient essayé de passer plus de temps avec lui.  
Mais les voir s'embrasser à longueur de journée, se dire des mots doux, s'étreindre, se lancer des regards suggestifs … lui avait fait prendre conscience d'un manque dans sa vie, et son moral avait encore chuté.

Ainsi, peu a peu, afin que ses amis ne se vexent pas, il s'était éloigné d'eux, passant de plus en plus de temps seul, à vagabonder dans les couloirs, dans le parc, ou encore sur le terrain de quidditch.

Seamus et Dean avaient bien essayé de lui tenir compagnie, mais Harry ne se sentait pas à l'aise en leur compagnie, se sentant gauche face à eux. En effet les deux garçons aimaient plus que tout les filles, les farces, et le sport. Si parler quidditch ou foot lui disait bien, dès qu'ils se mettaient à parler de filles ou de la prochaine blague qu'ils allaient faire, il se sentait de trop.  
Aussi ne se joignait-il à eux que quand sa solitude lui pesait trop. Le reste du temps il se renfermait simplement sur lui même.

Un jour, voyant son ami plus morose que d'habitude (il venait de déranger Ron et Hermione au mauvais moment !), Seamus lui demanda pourquoi il ne se choisissait pas une petite amie :

– C'est vrai quoi ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était le désert total ! Purée Harry ! Il y a la queue derrière ta porte depuis des années. Tu as l'embarras du choix ! Choisis une fille pas trop moche et pas trop chiante, fais-lui un regard doux, et c'est dans la poche !

Même si Harry avait été un peu choquée par la manière dont son ami avait présenté la situation, et un peu sceptique sur la facilité de la chose, il avait décidé de tenter le coup.

En se rappelant ses tentatives, il ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents.

La première tentative avait été avec une serdaigle, Lisa Turpin.  
Il était allé la voir entre deux cours, rouge comme une tomate, et lui avait demandé en bredouillant, si elle voulait bien venir faire une balade au bord du lac avec lui.  
Etonnée, mais flattée, celle-ci avait accepté.  
Après avoir mis une heure à choisir ses vêtements et s'être aspergé de parfum trois fois, Harry s'était précipité à son rendez-vous avec une demi-heure d'avance.  
Quand il la vit arriver, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, il avait eu peur qu'elle ait changé d'avis.

La soirée s'était bien déroulée.  
Si au début ils avaient été gênés, il avait suffit qu'Harry face une allusion aux moldus pour que sa compagne, fascinée, lui pose plein de questions. Apres ça, ils avaient parlé à bâton rompu pendant des heures.  
A la fin de leur promenade, arrivé devant les portes de l'école, il lui avait demandé si c'était possible de la revoir. Et là ce fut la douche froide :  
– Je suis désolé Harry, mais mon petit ami est un peu jaloux … fit Lisa, gênée.  
Harry sentie sa mâchoire se décrocher  
– Ton, ton … je comprends … mer-merci pour la soirée, ce fut très ag-agréable, réussi t'il finalement à dire, un sourire crispé sur le visage.  
Et elle était partie en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

"Note à moi-même : La prochaine fois, avant d'inviter une fille, assure toi qu'elle n'a pas de petit ami !" Pensa t'il en se donnant une violente claque sur le front.

La seconde avait était avec une griffondor de trois ans plus jeune que lui, Natalie McDonald.  
Pas de petit ami, mignonne et elle avait dessuite accepté son invitation à passer la journée de dimanche avec lui.  
Il s'était dit que cette fois c'était la bonne et tout avait bien commencé. Elle avait accepté toutes ses suggestions sans discuter, et elle lui avait même pris la mains quand ils avaient commencé à marcher.

Le paradis quoi !

Et il avait parlé, parlé, et parlé encore, et encore, et … encore.  
Oh, pas parce-qu'il avait plein de choses à raconter, ou encore qu'il aimait parler de lui, non ! Mais parce-que dès qu'il se taisait le silence s'installait, uniquement troublé par les soupirs d'admiration de sa compagne qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.  
Si au début Harry avait trouvé ça flatteur, très vite c'était seulement devenu chiant.  
De plus voir qu'elle était d'accord avec lui quel que soit le sujet abordé, le fit sérieusement douter de ses capacités mentales.  
Oh, bien sur, il savait que Seamus lui aurait dit un truc du genre :

– Putain Harry, on en à rien à foutre de son cerveau, c'est pas lui que tu baises !

Mais lui, il avait besoin d'un minimum de répondant ! Et se voir regarder avec des yeux admiratifs alors qu'il venait simplement de dire qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes, ben ça lui donnait envie de vomir.  
Et il n'avait jamais était aussi heureux qu'un dimanche finisse.

La troisième tentative était avec une poufsouffle dont il ne se souvenait même pas le nom. Faut dire que ça avait durée autant de temps que les autres, c'est à dire le temps d'un rendez vous.  
Oh, elle était mignonne, sans petit ami, gentille, timide et … timide.  
En fait, la seule fois où Harry avait vu ses yeux, avait été la fois où il était allé l'inviter, et encore, ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes …  
Tout le temps qu'ils étaient restés ensemble elle avait gardé le visage baissé et quand elle osait parler, le plus souvent pour répondre à une question d'Harry, il devait se pencher pour arriver à distinguer ses mots.  
Au bout d'une heure Harry n'en pouvait plus, et il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de lui dire qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais il n'eut pas à chercher plus avant car sa compagne murmura :

– Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, hein ? Interloqué, et gêné Harry ne su quoi répondre.  
– Merci de m'avoir invité, ajouta t-elle, et elle lui tendit timidement sa main.  
Harry eu à peine le temps de l'effleurer, que déjà elle s'enfuyait.  
Depuis, quand Harry la croisait dans le couloir, elle baissait toujours la tête, mais par contre un grand sourire lui illuminait le visage.

Harry ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes !

C'est cette réflexion, et le fait que ses trois premiers rendez-vous avaient été un fiasco, qui fit qu'Harry décida de tout laisser tomber.  
Depuis il était seul.

Revenant à l'instant présent, Harry se rendit compte que la musique s'était arrêtée.  
Il tourna lors son regard vers la table des professeurs et vit le professeur Dumbledore en grande conversation avec le professeur McGonagall.

"Je me demande quand il va enfin annoncer sa fameuse surprise ?"

En effet, avant que ne débute la musique, il avait annoncé que pour pimenter un peu ce bal, il avait eu une idée et qu'il l'annoncerait au cours de la soirée.  
Harry s'était alors senti franchement inquiet, le professeur Dumbledore pouvait parfois avoir des idées assez …farfelues.  
Il avait alors jetait un regard pas vraiment rassuré aux autres et avait pu constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à être inquiet de cette annonce, ce qui n'avait rien fait pour le rassurer !  
Il se demanda ce que le professeur avait encore pu trouver comme idée "géniale".  
Il soupira à nouveau, rêvant d'un fauteuil, d'un bon feu, et surtout, de tranquillité !

– HUM, HUUUM …fit alors une voix.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le professeur Dumbledore.

– Comme je vous l'avais annoncé en début de soirée, j'ai une surprise pour vous !  
D'un geste de la main il indiqua deux récipients posés devant lui.  
– J'ai pu remarquer au cours des différentes soirées organisées à Poudlard, que c'était toujours les mêmes personnes que l'on retrouvait sur la piste de danse. Je sais que certain d'entre vous sont timides, et qu'ils n'osent peut-être pas faire le premier pas. Alors j'ai eu une idée pour que tout le monde danse ce soir et que la soirée soit un plus pimentée, fini t'il en gloussant.  
– Nooon ! Ne pu s'empêcher de gémir Harry.

Il était désespéré ! Lui qui avait tout fait pour échapper à ce calvaire !  
En regardant autour de lui, il vit que la plupart des garçons semblaient aussi enchantés que lui, alors que les filles, elles, les regardaient en gloussant.  
Harry dégluti péniblement, se faisant l'effet d'être une proie sur le point d'être attrapée.

– Dans les récipients devant moi se trouvent les noms de tous les élèves de cette école, continua le professeur, à droite les filles, à gauche les garçons. A l'énoncé de vos noms vous irez sur la piste de danse pour retrouver votre partenaire, le temps d'une danse … ou plus si affinité, ajouta t'il, un rire à peine contenue s'entendant dans sa voix.  
– Albus ! Fit alors une voix choquée. Le professeur McGonagall arborer désormais une expression horrifiée, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger le professeur Dumbledore

Harry maudit alors ses amis, dire que sans eux il aurait pu être tranquillement dans la salle commune des Griffondore !  
Dumbledore commença alors à tirer le nom des garçons, et le professeur McGonagall se retrouva, bien malgré elle, avec la tache délicate de tirer le nom des filles.  
Si certains couples ne semblèrent pas déçu de la répartition, d'autres, par contre semblaient franchement dégouttés.

C'était le cas notamment de Seamus qui se retrouva malheureusement à danser avec Pansy Parkinson !

Si Harry n'avait pas était si inquiet de son propre sort, il en aurait presque rit.  
Il fallait les voir, se tenant le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, ne se touchant que du bout des doigts, et affichant tous les deux des mines dégoûtées.  
Le pire c'est qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur la manière de danser, et qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se marcher sur les pieds.  
Distrait pour un temps par ce spectacle, Harry regarda avec intérêt le « couple » évoluer sur la piste de danse.  
Il remarqua au bout d'un moment qu'il fallait vraiment être _très_ maladroit pour se marcher autant de fois sur les pieds.  
Etudiant les visages des deux danseurs il remarqua alors leurs expressions de défi, et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en se rendant compte que ce qui aurait du être une danse, était en fait devenu un combat où chacun des adversaires essayait de massacrer les pieds de l'autre.

Les danses, et les tirages au sort, se succédèrent, et même si c'était parfois avec une certaine réticence, tous les « heureux élus » se rendirent sur la piste de danse.  
En effet personne n'osa refuser la danse ...Sans doute parce-qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que le professeur Dumbledore leur ferait s'ils refusaient ouvertement son jeu !  
En effet vu ses idées saugrenues, il valait mieux se méfier !

Les noms s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle, et plus le temps passait, plus Harry était stressé.  
« Avec qui vais-je encore me retrouver ? » Pensa t'il, inquiet « avec la chance que j'ai, ce sera sûrement avec une fille que je n'aime pas du tout. Remarque, Pansy est déjà passée, c'est déjà ça … »

– HARRY POTTER !

A l'énoncer de son nom il sursauta.« Merlin ! Mais pourquoi je ne me suis pas sauvé pendant que j'en avais encore le temps ? » Pensa t-il, désespéré.  
« Sans doute parce-que mes deux _prétendus_ amis ne m'ont pas lâché des yeux » Se dit-il en grinçant des dents. Le problème c'est qu'ils le connaissaient trop bien !  
Tendu comme la corde d'un arc, il s'avança vers la piste de danse, les dents serrées, attendant que le nom de la fille soit enfin prononcé.

– DRACO MALFOY !

– …!  
« Quoi ? »

Il cligna des yeux, complètement ahuri, se disant qu'il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il avait du louper le nom de la fille sensée danser avec lui. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il sursauta en entendant un cri :

– JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE ! Fit une voix rageuse, alors que tous les griffondors éclataient de rire.

En entendant ces mots, Harry tourna son visage vers les serpentards et il vit que le visage d'habitude si blanc de Malfoy, était désormais aussi rouge que ses robes griffondors.  
La fureur faisait étinceler ses yeux et il avait les poings serrés.  
Regardant alors vers la table des professeurs, il vit que McGonagall semblait complètement éberluée … ainsi que le reste de la salle !

« Alors je n'ai pas rêvé … » Harry hésitait entre fuir en courant et éclatait de rire.  
En fait, le seul qui ne semblait pas étonné par la situation semblait être Dumbledore …allez savoir pourquoi !

– Voyons M. Malfoy, ce n'est qu'une simple danse ! Fit-il, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

« Une _simple_ danse » s'étrangla Harry, « Non, mais est-ce que MOI je l'oblige à danser avec Voldemort ? »  
Et il lança un regard furieux en direction de Dumbledore.  
Cependant ce qu'il vit l'intrigua et fit un peu retomber sa colère : Si le professeur avait toujours sont sourire, par contre il avait une étrange lueur dans les yeux que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu, comme … un avertissement !  
Suivant la direction de son regard, il se rendit compte qu'il était dirigeait vers Malfoy.  
Après quelques secondes, le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargie et il fit reprendre la musique, son regard toujours fixé sur Malfoy.

« On dirait presque un sourire de …défi ? » Pensa Harry, comprenant de moins en moins ce qui se passait.

Il était toujours immobile, seul sur la piste de danse, au milieu des couples qui dansaient, laissant son regard aller de Malfoy à Dumbledore, se demandant ce que signifiait cet échange muet.  
Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, à sa plus grande horreur, il vit Malfoy s'avancer vers lui.

« Non, Merlin ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne va pas me faire ce coup là ! » Pensa Harry, paralysé par le choc.  
« Calme-toi Harry, c'est Malfoy ! Il ne vient pas pour danser, idiot, mais juste pour t'insulter une fois de plus !»  
Et pour une fois, cette idée le rassurait plus qu'autre chose.

Harry attendit avec impatience que Malfoy le rejoigne enfin, pour que cette mascarade prenne fin, et qu'il puisse prendre la poudre d'escampette.  
Et tant pis si ses amis se vexaient, il en avait assez fait à son goût pour ce soir !  
Quelle ne fut donc pas sa stupéfaction lorsque arrivé près de lui, Malfoy l'attira de manière cavalière dans ses bras, et commença à bouger au rythme langoureux de la musique.  
Harry, trop interloqué pour réagir, se laissa conduire, les bras le long du corps.

– Potter, tu as l'air d'un crétin comme ça ! Siffla alors Malfoy avec dégoût. Mets au moins tes mains sur mes épaules, et arrête de nous ridiculiser, la situation est déjà assez déshonorante comme ça sans que tu en rajoutes !  
Le ton méprisant de Malfoy fit enfin réagir Harry, et il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son vis a vis.

– Je ne t'ai pas obligé à danser avec moi Malfoy ! Fit-il d'un ton hargneux.  
Mais, au bout de quelques secondes à peine de silence, il ne put pas se retenir et ajouta :  
– Mais enfin, pourquoi as-tu accepté ?  
– Cela ne te regarde pas Potty ! Et les dents toujours serrées, Malfoy détourna la tête.

Harry, énervé par le ridicule de la situation, regarda à son tour les autres couples et se laissa conduire.  
Cependant, il était tendu, prêt à réagir au moindre coup bas de son ennemi, ou à toutes paroles blessantes.  
Mais Malfoy ne semblait pas faire attention a lui et, peu à peu, bien malgré lui, il se détendit, sentant même un certain bien être le gagner.

« Merlin, mais comment cette enflure peut-elle savoir si bien danser ? Hum, j'imagine que la danse doit faire partie de son éducation aristocratique. »

Lui qui d'habitude n'arrivait pas à apprécier la musique, trop occupé à faire attention à ne pas marcher sur les pieds de sa partenaire et à ne pas foncer dans un autre couple, ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la voix chaude et sensuelle de la femme qui chantait.  
Il oublia où il était et surtout avec _qui_ il était, appréciant simplement le moment.

Emporté par la danse, l'esprit sur un petit nuage, il resserra peu à peu son étreinte, ne se rendant pas compte que désormais ils dansaient étroitement enlacés.  
Harry dansait et dansait, oublieux du temps, sa tête tendrement posée sur l'épaule de Draco, ses yeux toujours clos.  
Il se sentait si bien !  
La douce pression de ce corps chaud contre le sien, les mains rassurantes qui le guidaient, et ce souffle régulier dans ses cheveux qui l'apaisait … Il avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, fait de douceur et de compréhension, comme s'il venait de rentrer chez lui après une longue absence.  
Aussi quand la musique cessa, et que le corps s'éloigna, le privant de sa chaleur, il ne put retenir un gémissement, ressentant cette séparation comme une déchirure.

Il rouvrit alors les yeux, cherchant la raison de cet abandon, et ce qu'il vit le fit définitivement redescendre sur terre : le visage de Malfoy, tellement froid et … méprisant !  
Un rictus lui ourlait les lèvres, et sans un mot il lui tourna dédaigneusement le dos, rejoignant rapidement les autres serpentards.  
Harry était perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.  
Figé sur la piste de danse, il suivait Malfoy des yeux.  
Arrivé près des serpentards, il leur dit quelque chose qui les fit tous éclater de rire et ils lui jetèrent alors des regards méprisants.  
S'en fut trop pour Harry, qui, presque titubant de douleur, sorti sur le premier balcon qu'il trouva.

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

_Voilà, ce premier chapitre est fini :D_**  
**_J'espére qu'il vous à plus ...  
En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions, que ce soit par review, ou par mail si vous préferez une petite discussion privée :D  
(vous trouverez mon adresse e-mail dans mon profil)  
Pour ce qui est du chapitre 2, je le posterai dans une semaine environ :D  
Joe _


	2. Sombre nuit, douce nuit

_**Avertissement :** Ceci est un **Slash/Yaoi **donc avec des **Relations Homosexuelles. **Si cela vous gêne** passez votre chemin**. Merci._

_**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement les perso ne n'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling, snif … _

**_Fiction Rated:_** _**T** pour le moment. Mais il y a de forte chance pour que je doive la passer en **M **dans les prochains chapitres, pour cause de lemon. Enfin … si j'arrive à l'écrire ! Bah, sinon il me restera toujours la solution : " Leurs sens s'enflammèrent, et très vite les vêtements jonchèrent le sol. Le lendemain matin …" LOL ! C'est un coup à se faire lyncher :D_

_**Remerciements : **A mes deux bêtas lectrices : Fanny ( Warriormeuh de son pseudo ) et Milii. Pour leurs encouragements, leurs conseils, mais surtout leur patience, parce-qu'avec moi il en faut ! Lol. _

_**Réponses Aux Reviews :**_

**Kestrel chan** :  
LOL ! J'aime beaucoup tes délires moi :D Alors n'hésite surtout pas ! C'est vrai que Draco n'y va pas de mains morte et qu'une petite vengeance serait bien agréable :D Mais j'avoue que je ne vois pas comment la caser dans mon histoire, snif. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je vengerais Harry dans une autre fic, pauvre Draco, il ne sais pas ce qui l'attend … niak, niak, niak !  
Merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira :D elle est un peu courte mais promis, je me rattrape au chapitre suivant, où je l'avoue, j'ai un peu déliré … pauvre Ryry, s'il savait ;D  
"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"  
**Yumi** :  
Merci pour tes encouragements ! voici la suite, j'espere qu'elle te plaira :D Bisous à toi aussi !  
_"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"  
**Frudule** :  
_"débile" ? (Joe qui pâlit brusquement), Harry ? (Joe vraiment inquiète), Nonnn ? (Joe qui retourne lire sa fic parce-que vraiment elle ne s'était pas rendue compte d'avoir osé faire _ça_ au pauvre héros …) :D  
Heu, sans rire, tu le trouve si débile que ça ? (Hum, ça me rappel une histoire de palourde avec laquelle Fanny (bêta lectrice) m'a fait enrager --° ,alors je le répète : Non Harry n'est pas une palourde … il est juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout ! lol)  
Par contre pour ce qui est "d'hermite en puissance" ce n'est pas faux, mais voilà : il y a le chapitre deux qui va tout bouleversé, lol.  
Pour ce qui est de Seamus, vi, moi aussi il m'a bien fait marrer, lol. Tu le retrouveras au chapitre trois :D  
Merci de ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira, elle est un peu courte et un peu plus sérieuse, mais dès le chapitre trois c'est le retour de l'humour :D  
_"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"  
**Milii** :  
_Merci pour ta review Milii :D  
Tu sais, tu es ma béta lectrice, tu n'es pas obligé de me laisser des reviews (même si ça me fait _très_ plaisir o--o). Laisse-moi le temps d'écrire la suite et hop, ce sera entre tes mains attentives ! ;D Bisous et … à bientôt !  
_"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"  
**yochu** :  
_Coucou Yochu ! Toi ici ? Merci ! (Joe, qui rougie !)  
Je suis heureuse que tu aie aimé la petite danse de Harry-Draco ! lol ! C'est vrai que ça surprend un peu :D  
Pour ce qui est du petit échange Draco-Dumby je ne vais pas le développer plus avant dans cette fic car elle est centrée sur Harry. Mais peut-être qu'un jour je vous expliquerais le fin mot de l'histoire :D  
Mais ceci … est une autre histoire ! lol !(Qui soit dit en passant risque de ne pas être apprécié par ceux qui aiment Draco à son avantage ! lol ! Mais cette petite fic aurait au moins un avantage : Elle vengerait définitivement Harry ! Hum, je crois que je vais y réfléchir sérieusement :D ) Merci encore pour ta review et sache que moi, c'est la suite de "Dites Malfoy !" que j'attends avec impatience :D  
Bisous la miss !  
_"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"  
**onarluca** :_  
Merci Artemis ! Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira, même si elle est un peu  
courte !  
Bisous !  
_"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"  
**Warriormeuh** :  
_ LOLOLOL ! C'est pas grave pour le retard !  
Et puis … cette fic-ci tu l'as trouvée toute seule ! Tu vois que tu fais des progrès ! lol ! (Ça c'est une petite vengeance pour le coup de la palourde que j'ai toujours pas digéré, lol ! Et puis d'abord je m'en fous que ce soit mignon une palourde ! (Joe, qui boude !)  
Sérieusement : Même chose que pour Milii : t'es pas obligé de me laisser une review, tu es ma bêta lectrice ! (Snif, Joe toute émue d'être ainsi soutenue par ses bêtas lectrices … vous allez me faire pleurer :D  
Des orties fraîches ? J'étais sur que t'étais pas nette comme fille, lol, c'est vrai, une auteur qui fait souffrir ses personnages ainsi, ben … :D  
Pour ce qui est de la suite, j'y travaille, si, si, je t'assure ! Le problème c'est que je bloque sur le chap.4 ! Snif ! Et si je te dis que le chapitre 10 est presque fini… Tu me pardonne ? lol ! (Joe, qui est incapable d'écrire ses chapitre dans l'ordre o-O !)  
_"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"  
**Danielove** :  
_Merciii pour ta review :D Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira aussi :D Bisous !  
_"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"  
**Ahalya :**  
_Merci ! (Joe qui rougie devant les compliments !)  
Pour ce qui est de la vengeance de Harry, ce n'est pas prévu au programme, du moins pas dans cette fic, désolé ! Mais je te ferais ça dans une autre fic … il va souffrir le petit dragon, niak, niak, niak ! Comment ça, il ne faut pas trop l'abîmer ? Mais enfin qu'est ce que vous avez toutes ?  
C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de m'amuser un peu avec ce corps si … svelte ... si pâle... si ferme... si bien musclé, si … doux ! Hum, chui sur qu'il doit avoir un goût de vanille ! Et ses yeux, Merlin, ses yeux ! Et son c.. Quoi ? Je m'égare ? Mais non ! Je cherchais simplement à comprendre pourquoi personne ne veut que je l'abîme, … c'est tout ! Qu'est ce que vous allez penser ? lol (désolé pour ce petit délire, je suis toujours en train de réfléchir comment je dois écrire le lemon … ça doit être ça lol !).  
Pour ce qui est du regard Draco-Dumby, c'est la même chose, l'explication ne sera pas dans cette fic qui est centrée sur Harry. En gros, sache que Dumbledore à contre lui une preuve compromettante, ce qui ennui bien le petit dragon (ça c'est ce qu'on appelle un euphémisme, lol !)  
Voilà, bisous, et encore merci !

Bon, ben je vois que les réactions consernant l'attitude de Draco sont à peu près unanimes, lol ! Alors c'est officiel : Draco tu es un (censuré) et un (censuré aussi) ! Na :D

_**Résumé : **Slash HP? Malheureusement Dumbledore à encore eu une "brillante" idée pour animer le bal de ce soir. Harry est loin de se douter que c'est encore pire que ce qu'il craignait ! Ainsi, il va découvrir l'amour dans des bras prévenants, mais … sans connaître l'identité de leur propriétaire. _

_**Petite note en passant :** Comme vous allez vite vous en rendre compte, ce chapitre est un peu court. Je m'en excuse, mais je ne pouvais pas couper ailleurs, le chapitre trois n'ayant pas du tout le même ton. Donc si vous plait … tapez pas ! lol !  
(PS. j'ai un peu de mal avec la mise en page de ff, donc je m'excuse si ce n'est pas super, snif !)  
_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et … merci !**_

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

_Arrivé prés des serpentards, il leur dit quelque chose qui les fit tous éclater de rire et ils lui jetérent alors des regards méprisants._

_S'en fut trop pour Harry, qui, presque titubant de douleur, sorti sur le premier balcon qu'il trouva. _

**Chapitre 2 – Sombre nuit, douce nuit**

L'air était frais, le faisant frissonner et sentir avec encore plus d'assiduité la perte de ce corps chaud pressé contre le sien deux minutes plus tôt.  
Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais il avait les larmes aux yeux, et il devait se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de les laisser couler.  
Malfoy était son ennemi : prétentieux, sournois, cruel, vicieux … serpentard, quoi ! Alors pourquoi son attitude lui avait-elle fait tant de mal ?

« Parce-que je venais de passer un moment merveilleux dans ses bras et qu'il a tout gâché ! » Se répondit-il.

Il manqua s'étouffer en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser.

« Mais enfin, qu'est ce que je raconte, moi ? Comment aurais-je pu passer un moment merveilleux dans les bras d'un homme, qui plus est d'un Malfoy ? C'était une danse, une simple danse imposée par un directeur aux idées idiotes. » Pensa t'il en serrant les dents.

Mais malgré ses réticences, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ce bien être en dansant avec une fille. C'était comme s'il s'était senti rassuré … protégé.  
Il n'avait plus ressenti ça depuis tellement longtemps ! En fait, pas depuis que Sirius avait disparu.  
Harry senti les larmes déborder, et couler lentement sur ses joues, il les essuya d'un geste rageur.

« Sirius, tu me manques tant ! J'aimerai tellement pouvoir me précipiter dans tes bras, et t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimeras toujours quoi qu'il arrive ! »

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient eu que trop peu de temps a eux, et ces mots il craignait de ne jamais les entendre.  
Ce n'était pas les Dursley qui risquaient de le lui dire, ça c'est sûr !

« Pfui, Harry, tu dois vraiment être fatigué pour te torturer ainsi la tête ! Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout cela ne sera plus qu'un lointain cauchemar. »

Arrêtant de ressasser de vieilles blessures, il s'accouda à la balustrade, leva son visage vers le ciel sans lune, afin d'apprécier la douce caresse de la brise nocturne sur sa peau.

Il entendait en fond sonore la musique, les cris, les rires, mais il n'avait aucune envie pour l'instant de retourner dans ce monde trop bruyant … et trop réel.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là, ne pensant à rien, juste appréciant la solitude, quand soudain il senti deux mains se glisser autour de sa taille et un corps chaud se presser contre le sien.  
Harry se raidi à ce contact, mais la douceur de l'étreinte le rassura.

– Hermione ? Demanda t'il, agacé que ses amis ne le lâchent pas, mais en même temps soulagé d'être ainsi tiré de sa solitude.

– Chuuut ! Lui répondit une voix apaisante … et indéniablement masculine.

– Malfoy ? Murmura t'il alors interloqué, tout en essayant de se dégager.

Mais les bras resserrèrent leur étreinte, collant encore plus leurs deux corps.  
Harry ne savait plus où il en était, partagé entre sa colère et son besoin de chaleur humaine.

Cette chaleur qui lui avait tellement manqué …alors, avec hésitation, il s'abandonna, laissant son corps se lover contre celui de son partenaire. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, sans bouger, sans parler, juste appréciant la présence réconfortante de l'autre.

Puis son compagnon le retourna doucement, sans le laisser s'éloigner de lui, comme s'il craignait qu'il s'enfuie. Il l'entraîna alors dans une danse nocturne, au son du slow qui résonnait dans la grande salle.

Harry tenta bien de relever la tête afin de confirmer l'identité de son cavalier, mais la nuit était trop sombre, et il ne put distinguer ses traits.  
Il hésita une fois de plus, ne voulant pas que la soirée se termine abruptement, mais désirant tout de même connaître l'identité de son partenaire.  
Se décidant finalement, il posa sa question à voix basse, comme s'il avait peur qu'à ces mots l'homme disparaisse comme un songe … doux, mais irréel :

– Malfoy, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais l'étreinte se resserra, et une douce pression sur sa nuque lui fit comprendre que son vis-à-vis souhaitait sentir sa tête sur son épaule.

Harry se laissa faire, ferma les yeux, et la soirée passa comme un rêve, faite de douceur, de tendresse, de confiance, et de chaleur partagée.  
Plus un mot ne fut échangé, juste des gestes simples, doux, qui sans heurts communiquaient les émotions et les envies des deux hommes en train de danser.

Puis la musique cessa définitivement, bien trop vite au goût d'Harry qui avait goûté chaque instant de cette complicité merveilleuse.  
Il sentit la peine l'envahir à nouveau, craignant de retrouver cette solitude qui était chaque jour plus lourde à porter.

Mais il sentit alors deux mains lui enserrer tendrement le visage, et un souffle chaud lui caresser les lèvres.

Tremblant, il sentit une bouche légère comme une plume lui effleurer délicatement les lèvres. Puis la bouche s'éloigna et Harry déglutit péniblement, hésitant entre s'enfuir en courant, ce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire étant donné l'état de ses jambes, ou alors rendre le baiser, ce qu'il n'était pas non plus sur de pouvoir faire étant donné qu'il tremblait comme une feuille.

Mais il n'eut pas à réfléchir plus avant car la bouche revint, mais cette fois-ci elle se fit plus gourmande, et Harry sentit une langue douce et insistante quémander l'entrée de sa bouche en caressant doucement ses dents.  
Un long frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale du jeune sorcier, et ses jambes le lâchèrent.

Il sentit son compagnon le soutenir, sans pourtant éloigner ses lèvres, ni arrêter sa douce caresse. Alors Harry ouvrit la bouche et c'est le cœur battant à tout rompre, qu'il sentit la sensuelle intrusion.

Lentement la langue explora sa bouche, puis vint se frotter contre celle de Harry, l'invitant à la rejoindre pour une ultime danse. Harry accepta l'invitation, et le baiser de tendre, devint bien vite passionné et affamé.

Harry n'avait jamais ressenti un tel trouble, un tel plaisir, et il s'abandonna totalement, gémissant sans même s'en rendre compte.

A bout de souffle, ils furent contraints de se séparer.  
Harry ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : recommencer !  
Mais, désappointé, il sentit son compagnon le pousser en direction de la salle.

Il se retourna alors, espérant enfin apercevoir l'expression de Malfoy, mais la nuit était impénétrable, et c'est en soupirant de frustration qu'il se laissa conduire en direction des portes-fenêtres.

Il sentit une dernière poussée alors qu'il arrivait dans une zone moins sombre, puis il fut seul. Arrivé sur le seuil, il se retourna une dernière fois, espérant un mot, un geste … mais rien ne vint, alors, désappointé, il passa les portes.

Un instant ébloui par ce brusque retour à la lumière, il s'immobilisa et cligna des yeux. Il laissa son regard vagabonder le temps que sa vision s'habitue, et là …son cœur manqua un battement !

Son corps se raidit et une expression stupéfaite se peignit sur son visage alors qu'à l'autre bout de la salle il voyait Malfoy, hautain et ricanant comme à son habitude, entouré de sa cour.  
Réagissant enfin, il sortit sa baguette, se retourna et courut sur le balcon tout en criant

– Lumos !

Mais c'était trop tard …

Il resta figé, sa baguette à la main, les yeux écarquillés, un seul et unique mot tournant encore et encore dans son esprit :

« _Qui_ ? »

"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"

_Voilou ! Vi, je sais, c'est court ! ... ! J'en ai presque honte !  
Du coup j'hésite : est-ce que je vous poste le chapitre 3 plus vite ? Hum ... oui, mais si je fais ça, alors il va falloir que je finisse d'écrire le chapitre 4 en une semaine ! (Joe, qui pâlit) Nonnn ! C'est pas une bonne idée ! lol !  
A bientôt :D  
Joe_


	3. Déprime et interrogations

_**Avertissement :** Ceci est un **Slash/Yaoi **donc avec des **Relations Homosexuelles. **Si cela vous gêne** passez votre chemin**. Merci._

_**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement les perso ne n'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling, snif … _

**_Fiction Rated:_** _**T** pour le moment. Mais il y a de forte chance pour que je doive la passer en **M **dans les prochains chapitres, pour cause de lemon. Enfin … si j'arrive à l'écrire ! Bah, sinon il me restera toujours la solution :" Leurs sens s'enflammèrent, et très vite les vêtements jonchèrent le sol. Le lendemain matin …" LOL ! C'est un coup à se faire lyncher :D_

_**Remerciements : **A mes deux bêtas lectrices : Fanny ( Warriormeuh de son pseudo ) et Milii. Pour leurs encouragements, leurs conseils, et leur patience !_

_**Réponses Aux Reviews :**_

**Thealie :** Vi, je peux être cruelle quand je le veux, lol. Voici la suite, bonne lecture et merci pour ta review  
_**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**_  
**Yumi : **Salut Yumi, bon je t'ai fait un peu attendre pour la suite, désolé, mais la voilà enfin. Bisous à toi aussi, et … merci !  
**_"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"_  
Lolann : **Lol ! Tu veux savoir qui c'est ? Ben … je ne te le dirais pas ! (Joe, qui expérimente son pouvoir d'auteur … et qui aime ça ! lol ! Mais j'y pense un auteur sans lecteurs … c'est triste, non ? Mouai, j'ai pas trop intérêt d'en abuser --°) Sans rire, si je te le dis, ça sera beaucoup moins marrant pour toi, non ? Par contre je veux bien te donner un tuyau : le chapitre 8 s'intitule : "Toi ?" Et oui, ce n'est qu'au chapitre 8 que je dévoile qui est le mystérieux cavalier, et tu es … au chapitre 3, niak, niak, niak ! Merci de ta review ! _  
**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**_  
**Ahalya : **Tu veux savoir qui c'est ? lol ! Même réponse qu'à Lolann : pas question ! Vous êtes vraiment des tricheurs :D Si tu VEUX savoir, rendez-vous au chapitre 8, dans … plus d'un mois, lol ! Heu, pour ce qui est de ma réponse à ta première review, ben vi, c'était un peu long. Je suis irrécupérable, incapable d'écrire sans de suite faire un roman --°, c'est pareil quand j'écris une review ou un mail … irrécupérable ! lol ! Pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres, tu vas voir que celui-ci est beaucoup plus long. Normalement le chapitre 2 est une exception. Rassurée :D Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements Ahalya. Bisous !**  
_"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"_  
Onarluca :** Coucou :D et vi, comme tu vois, malgré ma culpabilité, je n'ai pas craqué, et j'ai attendu la semaine rituelle avant d'updater. C'était surtout pour une question de confort personnel pour la suite. J'essai de toujours avoir un chapitre d'avance afin de ne pas vous pénaliser si jamais dame Inspiration décidait de me jouer un tour, lol. Pour ce qui est du mystérieux cavalier, même réponse qu'à Lolann et Ahalya : son identité sera révélée au chapitre 8 ! Et pas le peine de me menacer, je ne craquerais pas, lol ! Je te laisse à ta lecture, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Bisous Artémis._  
** "¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**_**  
yochu :** Salut la miss ! Tu "t'étrangle de frustration" ? A ce point là ? ça peut-être dangereux de lire des fics dis-moi ! lol ! Heureuse que le petit passage sur le balcon t'aie plu :D Et pour ce qui est de l'homme mystérieux, même chose que pour les autres : réponse chapitre 8, na ! Bisous et bonne lecture :D_  
**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**_  
**Warriormeuh : **Merci pour ta review Fanny ! Heureuse que ça te fasse enrager, ça veut dire que je n'ai pas trop mal réussi mon coup :D Pour ce qui est de la mystérieuse identité, faut lire le chap. 8 … qui n'est pas encore écrit, lol ! (Même si tu as un peu triché sur ce coup là ! Mais bon … tu ne sais que la moitié de la réponse, ça me rassure :D). Bisous la miss ! Et merci de ta review :D_  
**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**_  
**Tatunette :**_ "c'est sevyn'est-ce pas?"_ je le dirais pas, je le dirais pas, je le d… (Joe qui ne devrait pas écrire les réponses aux reviews le soir après une journée de boulot°) Voici la suite, merci pour ta review, bisous, et … bonne lecture :D  
_**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**_  
**mini pouce:** Salut :D Je suis heureuse que la danse sur le balcon t'ai plu. J'ai essayé de la faire aussi tendre que possible, un moment de complicité et de chaleur partagée. "Mignons" me plait bien comme définition :D, merci ! Voici enfin la suite, en espérant que tu aimeras aussi car le ton change un peu, il devient plus humoristique. Mais cela n'empêchera pas d'autres scènes tendres, et même, heu … chaudes :D Bonne lecture ! _  
_

_**Résumé : **Slash HP? Malheureusement Dumbledore à encore eu une "brillante" idée pour animer le bal de ce soir. Harry est loin de se douter que c'est encore pire que ce qu'il craignait ! Ainsi, il va découvrir l'amour dans des bras prévenants, mais … sans connaître l'identité de leur propriétaire. _

_**Petite note en passant :** _Comme je le disais dans les réponses aux reviews, je ne divulguerais pas l'identité du compagnon d'Harry avant le chapitre 8 … niak, niak, niak !

_**Bonne lecture à tous et … merci !**_

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

_Mais c'était trop tard ...  
Il resta figé, sa baguette à la mains, les yeux écarquillés, un seul et unique mot tournant encore et encore dans son esprit : _

_« Qui ? »_

**  
Chapitre 3 – Déprime et interrogations**

Depuis cette fameuse soirée, Harry était obnubilé par son mystérieux cavalier.  
Pas une minute ne passait sans qu'il ne regarde autour de lui, guettant un signe, un indice, n'importe quoi qui pourrait enfin le mettre sur la voie !  
Mais les jours passaient et il commençait à désespérer.  
Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'autre ne se manifestait pas.

"Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait avoir des doutes sur le fait que j'ai apprécier être dans ses bras, vu le manque de retenu dont j'ai fait preuve lors de notre baiser !"

Lorsque Harry repensait à ses gémissements de plaisir, il était mort de honte !

"Peut être qu'il pense que je ne me suis pas aperçu que c'était un garçon ? … !  
Nonnn ! Complètement idiot ! Vu comme nos deux corps était collés l'un à l'autre, j'aurais eu du mal à ne pas m'en apercevoir …  
Peut être qu'il m'a pris pour quelqu'un d'autre ?"  
Harry senti l'inquiétude l'envahir à cette pensée  
"Non ! S'il venait retrouver un ami, il n'aurait pas dissimulé son identité comme il l'a fait !  
… !  
Et si c'était quelqu'un que je connais ? Un ami ?  
Mais alors _pourquoi_ se cacher ?  
… !  
Peut-être parce-qu'il a peur de ma réaction, qu'il ne veut pas perdre mon amitié …  
Mais je ne connais personne qui préfère les hommes !" Gémit-il intérieurement.  
"C'est peut-être ça le problème, il ne s'assume pas !  
… !  
Mais alors, comment je vais faire pour découvrir son identité, moi ?  
… !  
Et s'il considérait ça comme une erreur, une folie passagère et qu'il ne voulait plus me  
revoir ?  
…. !  
Et si c'était une blague … ou pire, un pari stupide !  
… !  
Pfui, je n'ai plus qu'à l'oublier !  
… !  
C'est vrai quoi, après tout ce n'était qu'une petite soirée, je ne le connais pas … et en plus c'est un homme !  
… !  
Je n'ai qu'à faire comme si c'était un rêve  
… !  
Un doux rêve quand même !  
… !  
J'étais bien à l'abri dans ses bras !  
… !  
Sentir ce corps chaud pressé contre le mien !  
… !  
Sentir ses mains dans mes cheveux !  
…!  
Sentir son souffle dans mon cou !  
… !  
Sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes !  
…!  
Et sa langue, Merlin sa langue !  
…!  
HAAA ! JE VEUX LE REVOIRRRRRRR !"

Harry sans s'en apercevoir avait bondit de sa chaise, une expression déterminé sur le visage. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il vit deux yeux furieux à quelques centimètres de son visage qu'il revint à la réalité

– M. Potter, fit une voix froide comme la glace, et toute aussi tranchante, est-ce que mon cours vous ennuie ?  
– No …non, professeur !  
– Oh, vous m'en voyiez ravi ! Dans ce cas peut-être pourriez vous répondre à la question que je venais de poser ?  
– No …non !  
– Non qui ?  
– Non professeur Snape ! Fit Harry les joues brûlantes de honte, tout en baissant la tête.  
– Hum, vous ne pouvez pas répondre parce que vous ignorez la réponse, ou parce que vous n'avez pas écouté ?

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais il savait que quelle que soit sa réponse il ne couperait pas à une retenue humiliante et à des remarques acerbes.  
"Au point où j'en suis autant dire la vérité"

– Je n'écoutais pas professeur.  
– Voyez-vous ça ! Laissez moi deviner …vous le Survivant, futur héros du monde sorcier, _si vous survivez,_ n'avez pas besoin d'écouter mes cours parce que vous êtes si_ doué_ que vous connaissez déjà tout ce que j'essaie de vous enseigner. C'est bien ça ?  
– No…non, professeur.  
– Alors _Monsieur_ _Potter_, fit-il en prononçant son nom comme si c'était une chose répugnante, pouvez vous me dire de quel droit vous n'écoutez pas ? … Et par Salazar, que faite vous debout ?  
– … !

Le professeur Snape avait apparemment un mal fou à garder son calme. Harry vit sa mâchoire serrée, et il gémit intérieurement.

– Monsieur Potter, vous me ferez un devoir de dix pages pour le prochain cours sur l'ellébore, de comment la cueillir à comment l'utiliser, quelles sont ses propriétés magiques, et comment, et par qui, elles ont été découvertes.

Et Snape tourna brusquement les talons, partant d'un pas rageur vers son bureau.  
– … !

A peine arrivé à destination, il reprit son cours d'une voix rapide :

– Continuons, comme je vous le disais, certaines plantes ne doivent se cueil…Monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes toujours debout ?  
– Mais … Et ma retenue ? Demanda Harry, déboussolé.

Les serpentards éclatèrent de rire, les griffondors le regardèrent d'un air horrifié, Ron lui fit les gros yeux, et alors Harry réalisa qu'il avait exprimé sa pensée à haute voix.  
"NON ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Merlin ! Mais je les accumule en ce moment ! … Mais c'est de ça faute aussi, qu'est ce qui lui a pris de ne pas me coller !"

– M. Potter, répondit le professeur d'une voix trop calme, vous êtes de toute manière irrécupérable, alors pourquoi devrais-je perdre mes soirées en votre compagnie, alors que j'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire. Certes, vous regarder récurer des chaudrons pendant des heures est une activité défoulante, mais malheureusement … guère enrichissante !  
Cependant, dans ma grande mansuétude, comme cela à l'air de vous manquer, je vous colle en retenue tous les soirs pendant une semaine … sous la garde de M. Rusard !

" L'enflure ! Je le hais ! Merlin, si seulement ce n'était pas un professeur ! Cela ferait longtemps que je lui aurais mis mon poing dans la figure !"

Et Harry, hors de lui, se laissa tomber sur sa chaise d'une manière fort peu élégante.

– Comme j'essayais de vous l'expliquer avant d'être une fois de plus interrompu, repris Snape en lançant un regard méprisant en direction d'Harry, certaines plantes ne doivent être cueillies que dans des conditions bien spécifiques pour avoir l'effet désiré, ainsi …

"Mais comment je vais faire ? Je ne peux tout de même pas coller des affiches "Recherche homme aimant danser les nuits sans lune dans les bras d'un griffondor maladroit." !  
… !  
Mais comment je vais faire ? Peut-être que si …"  
et l'esprit d'Harry se mis une fois de plus à vagabonder. S'il avait croisé le regard de ses amis à ce moment là, il aurait pu voir une profonde inquiétude briller dans leurs yeux.

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

Harry fuyait !

Il jeta un regard prudent dans son dortoir et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit qu'il était désert.Il se dirigea vers son lit ou il se laissa tomber comme un troll, épuisé.

Non seulement il n'arrivait presque pas à dormir, n'ayant toujours pas trouvé de solution pour découvrir l'identité de son mystérieux danseur, mais en plus, ses "amis" n'arrêtaient pas de le harceler, ne lui laissant que peu de temps pour réfléchir.  
Ils n'arrêtaient pas de lui poser des questions !  
Du genre : "Harry, est-ce que ça va ?"  
Celle là c'était la question à dix milles galions !  
Et on la lui posait au moins dix fois par jours !

Au début seuls Ron et Hermione le questionnaient, et ils avaient été assez facile à éviter.  
Mais ils avaient dû parler, car le nouveau jeu favori des gryffondors était apparemment de le harceler de questions idiotes!  
Et maintenant Dumbledore qui s'y mettait !  
C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le chaudron, et Harry avait pris ses jambes à son cou sans répondre et sans se soucier du directeur qui l'appelait.

" Mais qu'ils me foutent la paix ! Est-ce que je leur en pose des questions moi ?"

Il regardait le plafond d'un air hargneux, la mâchoire serrée. Comme celui-ci semblait très peu s'en soucier, Harry fini par soupirer, et essaya de se détendre.  
Il ferma les yeux, mais son repos fut de courte durée, car il entendit la porte s'ouvrir …

" Non, Merlin ! S'il vous plait, pas Ron !"  
Il sentit son lit s'affaisser, et son coeur manqua un battement

"Nonnn !"

– Putain Ron, fous moi la paix.  
– Accouche !

Harry sursauta au son de cette voix … ce n'était pas Ron.  
Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Seamus à coté de lui, un air déterminé sur le visage

– De quoi tu parles ?  
– Arrête ton cirque ! Fit-il d'un ton brusque, pas de ça avec moi ! Je ne suis pas Ron qui bat en retraite dès que tu fais une de tes petites crises de colère. J'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois le Survivant !  
Tout ce que je vois, moi, c'est un gamin colérique, capricieux et égoïste ! Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, tu as la tête ailleurs, tu n'écoutes plus en cours, tu ne manges quasiment plus, tu ne dors presque plus, et tu as une tête de déterré !  
Et tout ce que tu trouve à répondre quand on s'inquiète pour toi c'est : foutez moi la paix !  
NON MAIS POUR QUI TE PRENDS TU ? Hurla t'il.

Ses yeux brillaient de colère, sa mâchoire était serrée, et ses poings se fermaient spasmodiquement, comme s'il faisait un violent effort pour ne pas les lui mettre dans la figure.

– J'ai dis ACCOUCHE !  
– … !

Harry n'avait jamais vu Seamus dans une colère pareille, et il était paralysé par la honte … et l'angoisse. Il n'était pas sûr de faire le poids face au griffondor en rage.

– Très bien, fit Seamus en expirant bruyamment, je vais t'aider : tu as rencontré quelque un, non ?

Harry soupira, et hésita. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait fatigué et qu'il aurait bien aimé parler de la situation a quelqu'un. Lui ne savait plus quoi faire, peut-être Seamus pourrait-il l'aider …  
De plus, s'il ne disait rien il n'était pas sur de sortir de la pièce intacte … Seamus était quand même très musclé !

– Ca ne sortira pas de cette pièce ?

Il vit Seamus réfléchir, puis finalement dire :

– Ok !

Harry se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, puis commença :

– Tu as vu juste, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un …  
– C'est génial ! Il est où le problème ? Elle a déjà un petit ami ?  
– … !  
– Mais encore ?  
– Ca c'est passé lors du bal, tu te souviens de cette soirée ?  
– Si je m'en souviens ? Oh que oui ! Parkinson a boité pendant une semaine, fit t'il en éclatant d'un rire à faire froid dans le dos. Il y a pas à dire, être un homme ça a des avantages! Avec ses sandales elle n'avait aucune chance ! Ajouta t'il, un immense sourire sur le visage lui donnant un air assez inquiétant.

"Et ben …il me ferait presque peur avec son sourire de dément ! Vaut mieux l'avoir comme ami celui là !"

– Donc tu l'as rencontré pendant le bal … C'est qui ? Fit il en se penchant vers Harry, une lueur avide dans le regard.  
– Ben, c'est justement ça le problème … je ne sais pas !  
– … !  
– … !  
– Tu ne sais pas ? Répéta t-il d'un ton perplexe.  
– Non !  
– Tu veux dire que tu ne l'avais jamais vue avant et que tu n'as pas pensé à lui demander son nom ?  
– Heu, non. Je veux dire que je ne l'ai pas vu.  
– … !  
– … !  
– Comment peux-tu avoir rencontré quelqu'un sans l'avoir vu ?

Harry soupira, cela allait être encore plus dur que prévu !

– Tu te souviens quand j'ai du danser avec Malfoy ?

Harry vit avec colère son ami faire de violents efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire.

– Heu, oui, je m'en souviens ! C'était encore pire que moi devant danser avec Parkinson ! Merlin , la tête de Malfoy !  
– Hum, oui, bon. Fit Harry, gêné en repensant à son propre comportement. Donc, après, je suis sorti sur le balcon. Il n'y avait pas de lune ce soir là, on n'y voyait rien. Et c'est là qu'il est arrivé, m'a pris dans ses bras et nous avons dansé le reste de la soirée.  
– … !  
– …!  
– _IL_ ?

Harry rougit violemment. Il n'avait pas l'intention de donner cette information à Seamus ! Cela lui avait échappé ! Il réfléchit rapidement, se demandant s'il devait inventer un mensonge ou pas. Puis il se dit que s'il voulait vraiment que le griffondor l'aide, il fallait peut-être mieux lui dire toute la vérité.  
Alors il commença le récit de cette soirée, les yeux dans le vague. Peu à peu une expression rêveuse étira ses traits.  
Cette soirée avait été si merveilleuse !  
Seamus l'écouta avec sérieux, sans l'interrompre.  
Quand Harry eu fini, il ne dit rien, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées.  
Finalement il ouvrit la bouche, et Harry se crispa, attendant avec anxiété la réaction de son ami.

– Ca ne sera pas facile de le retrouver avec le peu d'indice dont on dispose, dit-il enfin d'un ton dubitatif.

Et Harry soupira de soulagement, Seamus ne l'avait pas mal pris !  
Mais quand il mesura le sens de ses paroles, il sentit le désespoir le gagner à nouveau.  
Cela dut se voir sur son visage car Seamus ajouta :

– Hé ! Ne t'en fait pas ! J'ai dit que se serait dur, je n'ai pas dit que se serait impossible ! Après tout nous sommes dans un monde magique, ajouta t-il en souriant.  
Il réfléchit puis demanda à Harry :

– Tu n'as pas remarqué si quelqu'un te regardait bizarrement ces derniers temps ?  
– Mais j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde bizarrement en ce moment, grogna Harry.  
– Ca ne m'étonne pas vu ton comportement ces derniers jours, fit Seamus avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
– Mon comportement ? Demanda Harry, perplexe.  
– Harry ! S'exclama Seamus, incrédule.

Mais devant l'incompréhension inscrite sur le visage de son ami, il du se rendre à l'évidence : celui ci ne s'était aperçu de rien.

– Harry, pas plus tard qu'hier, tu t'es cogné de plein fouet dans un pilier … et tu t'es excusé !  
– Non ?  
– Si ! En fait la question qui est sur toutes les lèvres, c'est : « de qui Harry Potter est-il tombé amoureux? »  
– Ouais, ben s'ils trouvent la réponse, qu'ils me le fassent savoir ! Fit-il, amer.  
– Oh ! Tu avoues alors ?  
– Quoi ?  
– Que tu es amoureux !  
– Bien sur que non ! Ne sois pas idiot ! Comment je pourrais être amoureux de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ?  
– … !  
– … !  
– Bon, tu l'as touché, tu as donc quelques indications, non ? Déjà c'est un homme, ensuite de quoi te souviens-tu ?  
– Il est plus grand que moi …  
– Ce qui n'est pas difficile ! Commenta Seamus à voix basse, mais en voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lança l'intéressé il préféra garder ses commentaires pour lui.  
– Hum, je crois qu'il a des cheveux lisses qui lui arrivent environ aux épaules, et … il a un goût de tilleul ! Fit-il rêveur.  
– Hum, hum, toussa Seamus, amusé, pour rappeler sa présence à son ami. Bon au moins, on a éliminé les trois quarts des étudiants. Evidemment le nombre restant est tout de même impressionnant !  
– Non, tu crois ? Fit Harry ironique et dépité. Et que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Que j'embrasse tous les hommes correspondant à ce signalement pour savoir s'ils ont un goût de tilleul ?  
– Ca pourrait être intéressant ! Répondit Seamus hilare.

Devant le regard furieux que lui lança son ami, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La situation était aussi inhabituelle que cocasse !  
Harry se leva d'un bond, et se mit à faire les cents pas.

– Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'y pense jour et nuit, mais je ne vois pas de solution.  
– Et si tu attendais qu'il te fasse signe ?  
– Et s'il ne me fait pas signe ?  
– … !

Harry continua sa marche forcée à travers le dortoir, puis soudain il s'immobilisa, une expression pensive sur le visage.

– Et si j'utilisais un retourneur de temps ? Je n'aurais qu'à retourner ce soir là et le surprendre au moment où il quitte le balcon !  
– Ha, oui ? Et tu vas le trouver où ton retourneur de temps ? L'usage en est strictement contrôlé, et il faut faire une demande au Ministère de la Magie pour en avoir un. Tu vas leur dire quoi au Ministère ? Pourrais-je vous emprunter un retourneur de temps, s'il vous plait ? C'est pour découvrir l'identité de mon petit ami ?  
– Petit … ami… ? Bégaya Harry.

Seamus haussa un sourcil, puis demanda, amusé :

– Tu m'as dit avoir passé toute une soirée dans ses bras, vous avez dansé collés l'un à l'autre, vous vous êtes embrassé. Depuis, tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à lui, et tu veux le revoir … tu appelle ça comment toi ?  
– …!  
– Tu sais ce qui m'étonne le plus dans cette histoire ? Demanda Seamus. C'est que ça ne semble pas te bouleverser que cela soit un homme … Je ne savais pas que tu étais gay !  
– Mais, mais, je …je ne suis pas g… gay, bafouilla Harry.  
– … !

Seamus resta bouche bée, incrédule devant tant de mauvaise foi.

– Tu te fous de moi !  
– Ben non, je ne suis pas gay !  
– Tu as embrassé un homme, tu as aimé ça, tu veux le revoir : TU ES GAY !  
– …!

Harry ouvrait de grands yeux, la bouche ouverte, puis finalement il murmura:

– Tu crois ?  
– OUI !  
– Oh !  
– …. !  
– … !  
– … !  
– Ca ne va pas me simplifier la vie !  
– Là, je ne contredirais pas. Ta vie n'a jamais été simple, mais craquer pour un inconnu, il fallait le faire !  
– Mais heu ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !  
Harry était rouge comme une tomate !

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

Seamus l'avait finalement laissé, lui promettant de réfléchir au problème, et sous l'insistance d'Harry, il avait à nouveau juré, même si c'était en soupirant, de ne rien dire à personne.  
Harry s'était rallongé sur son lit, et comme d'habitude ses pensées le portèrent vers _lui_.

" Est-ce que je suis vraiment amoureux de lui ?" Harry fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Cela faisait tout de même beaucoup de chose à encaisser d'un seul coup !

" C'est idiot ! Je ne peux pas être amoureux … je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois !  
Et encore, "vu" est un bien grand mot" pensa t'il ironique.  
Il soupira à nouveau.

" Mais c'est vrai que même si je n'ai été que quelques heures avec lui, cela a été merveilleux !  
Pourtant c'est un homme !  
… !"

Il replia un bras et le plaça sur ses yeux, puis soupira.

"J'étais tellement préoccupé de ne pas savoir qui c'était, que je ne me suis même pas aperçu de ce que la situation signifiait … ou peut être que je n'avais pas _envie_ d'y penser.  
… !  
Alors je suis gay  
… !  
C'est vrai que je ne me suis jamais vraiment préoccupé des filles … mais de là à penser que je sois gay !"

Le mot lui restait légèrement en travers de la gorge, pour lui il avait des consonances péjoratives.

" Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne qui préfère les hommes … en fait, je n'en ai même jamais aperçu !  
J'ignore tout sur le sujet … sauf qu'ils sont très mal vu !  
… !  
Comment je vais annoncer ça à mes amis ?  
…. !  
Et s'ils ne voulaient plus me parler ?"

Harry senti sa gorge se serrer à cette pensée. Il n'avait plus de parents et ses amis étaient devenu une seconde famille …il ne voulait pas les perdre !

" Pourquoi je ne suis pas comme tout le monde ?  
MERLIN ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR MERITER CA !"

Et il éclata en sanglot, se roulant en boule sur son lit, plié par la douleur.

"Je veux juste avoir une petite vie tranquille … Putain foutez-moi la paix !  
OUBLIEZ-MOI !"

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les arrêter, il venait enfin de réaliser toutes les conséquences qu'avait entraîné cette simple danse, et il regrettait qu'elle ai jamais eu lieu, souhaitant revenir en arrière, quand il ne savait pas, quand il ne souffrait pas.

Peu à peu ses sanglots finirent par s'espacer, il s'essuya le visage avec sa manche, et retourna à la contemplation du plafond.

"Cela ne sert à rien de fuir … mais est-ce que je suis prêt à accepter cette situation ?  
Aimer un homme … devoir cacher mon amour … ne jamais pouvoir lui tenir la main en public … ne jamais pouvoir me marier … ne jamais pouvoir avoir d'enfants !  
Merlin !  
Est-ce que je veux des enfants ?  
Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi … cela me semblait si naturel !  
Est-ce que l'amour arrivera à compenser le vide d'une maison sans rires d'enfants ?  
…!  
C'est vrai que je me suis senti bien dans ses bras ! Rassuré, protégé. Il m'a traité comme un objet précieux, fragile. Il a été prévenant … attentionné … doux !  
Cela m'a fait tellement de bien !  
Mais est-ce que cela suffit ?  
… !  
J'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un !  
Oui, mais à qui ?  
Seamus ?  
Non !  
Quelqu'un comme moi !  
A oui, et je vais le dégotter où ?

… !  
C'est vrai que je ne suis même pas capable de retrouver mon cavalier, alors une autre personne gay !  
Remarque avec un peu de chance, si j'arrive à en découvrir une, ce sera peut-être _lui_." Pensa t'il ironique.

"Mais oui … après _Recherche homme aimant danser les nuits sans lune dans les bras d'un griffondor maladroit. _Allons-y gaiement pour _Recherche homme préférant les hommes pour partage d'expériences personnelles."_ Et Harry partie d'un petit rire désabusé.

"Pfui, je suis trop crevé pour penser correctement, j'y verrai peut-être plus clair demain …même si j'ai un doute !"

Alors il se déshabilla, et se glissa sous ses couvertures.  
Malgré toutes ses préoccupations, à peine avait-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller, qu'il s'endormit …

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

_Voilou, un nouveau chapitre de poster ... j'espere qu'il vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ! Alors bisous à tous, merci de m'avoir lu et ... à la semaine prochaine ;D_  
**  
**


	4. Douces retrouvailles

_**Avertissement :** Ceci est un **Slash/Yaoi **donc avec des **Relations Homosexuelles. **Si cela vous gêne** passez votre chemin**. Merci._

_**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement les perso ne n'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling, snif … _

**_Fiction Rated:_** _**T** pour le moment. Mais il y a de forte chance pour que je doive la passer en **M **dans les prochains chapitres, pour cause de lemon.  
_

_**Remerciements : **A mes deux bêtas lectrices : Fanny ( Warriormeuh de son pseudo) et Milii. Pour leurs encouragements, leurs conseils, et leur patience !_

_**Réponses Aux Reviews :**_

**_Frudule : _**Vi Harry est vraiment accro ! Je me dis que le fait qu'il ne connaisse pas l'identité de son compagnon renforce ce sentiment. Je sais c'est paradoxal, mais à cause de ça il pense sans arrêt à lui :D  
Qu'entends tu pas _" j'espère que le compagnon surprise va le chambouler"_ ? Tu veux dire quand il va découvrir son identité ? Je pense que de toute manière quel que soit la personne qu'Harry découvrira, il sera chamboulé. Car si on y pense, il n'a avancé aucun nom pour le mystérieux cavalier, à part peut être Draco, mais celui ci c'est retrouvé hors jeu dés le début. En fait, il ne peut tout simplement pas imaginer qu'une des personnes qui l'entourent soit celui qui le réchauffe de son étreinte. Donc dans tous les cas, ce sera un choc pour lui.  
Maintenant pour que cela soit un choc pour vous, lectrices (ben vi, s'il y a des lecteurs, ils sont bien planqués, lol), ça va être très dur, vu que vous avez à peu prés tout imaginé --° (sauf peut-être Ron ! Ce slash là, il a l'air de vous rester en travers de la gorge … on se demande pourquoi ! lol!)  
_"désolée, je trouve Harry toujours aussi bête!" _ouin, po juste ! Je boude ! lol !  
_"Mais c'est pour ca qu'on l'aime!"_ Mouais … tu es presque pardonnée alors :D  
Je vois que tu as retenu le coup de la palourde, lol ! Bonne lecture, et merci pour tes reviews :D**  
"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

_**ange de un cisme :** _ Salut Charlene :D Bienvenue ! Alors comme ça ma bêta me fait de la pub ? Faudra que je pense à lui faire plein de poutoux, lol. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, et c'est vrai : pauvre Harry ! N'empêche, je critiquais les auteurs sadiques, mais qu'est ce que je me marre à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au pov chou ! ;D Mais bon, je ne suis pas sans coeur tout de même puisque tout finira bien :D Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !  
_**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**_

**_Milii :_** LOL ! Ben comme je te l'ai dit, le chapitre 5 … il faut que je commence à l'écrire --° Là, c'est moi qui suis super à la bourre ! Snif ! Merci pour ta review (et pour la pub, c'est gentil de me ramener des lecteurs, lol) ! Bisous !  
_**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**_

_**yochu :** _LOL ! Alors toi aussi ça te met hors de toi que supprime les doublons ? Je compatis ! Qu'est ce que ça peut me casser les pieds ! Par exemple dans ce chap. je voulais mettre "arréte" avec plein de e à la fin, et ben j'ai pas pu : j'enrage ! Par contre, je peux mettre "nonnnn !" oO comme c'est bizarre !  
Sinon, le chap. 8, ce n'est pas si loin que ça … regarde, on est déjà au chapitre 4, lol !  
Pour le coup de la retenue, vi je me suis bien marré en l'écrivant ! Moi, c'est surtout la tête de Snape que je m'imaginais, lol ! Merci pour ta review, voici la suite, bonne lecture :D  
_**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**_

_**yumi :**_Salut :D Alors tu crois savoir qui c'est ? Hum, je devrais peut-être prendre des paris, lol ! Mais non, ce n'est pas possible, la fin n'est pas encore écrite et j'aurais trop la tentation de "l'adapter" afin de vous surprendre :D Merci pour ta review, et tes encouragements, bonne lecture ! Bisous !  
_**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**_

**_Tanuki Lady : _**Merci ! (Joe, qui rougie violemment devant tant d'éloges O--O ) C'est gentil tout ça !  
Calinou :D  
Pour ce qui est du découpage des chapitres ce n'est pas moi qui le fait … si, si , je t'assure, ils décident tout seuls ! Garde bien ça à l'esprit quand tu arriveras à la fin de ce chapitre, lol ! (Joe, qui protége ses arrières :D). Merci encore, bisous et bonne lecture._**  
"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**_

**_skyblack4 :_** Tiens, tiens une fan des DM/HP :D , j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu si ce n'est pas le petit dragon ? Pourquoi je demande ça ? … Oh, comme ça ! lol ! (Joe, qui s'amuse comme une folle à vous faire bisquer :D En tout cas merci pour ta review, bonne lecture, et rendez vous au chapitre 8 pour me donner ton avis sur l'identité du mystérieux cavalier, lol !  
_**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**_

_**Thealie :** _Salut :D C'est vrai ? Ta famille aussi se pose des questions sur ta santé mentale quand tu te marre toute seule devant ton écran ? Ouf, je commençais à me dire que j'étais anormale, je me sens moins seule ! LOL ! Pour ce qui est des annonces, la première t'a peut être rappelée quelque chose ? En fait c'est le titre d'un livre policier que j'ai légèrement détourné ;D ("cherche jeune fille aimant danser" si je me souviens bien, mais je ne sais plus l'auteur). Voilà, merci pour ta review, et j'espère te faire rire encore, bonne lecture. Bisous !_  
** "¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**_

_**tatunette :** _Sevy, hein ? Tu es sur ? Hum … ! lol ! Mais non, tu n'auras pas l'air ridicule si ce n'est pas lui, tout le monde y est allé de sa petite hypothèse, je ne peux pas donner raison à tout le monde ! (A moins de faire une partouse géante, lol, mais bon, je ne suis pas prête pour écrire ça … et je doute de l'être un jour ! lol). Et puis, je te comprends, moi aussi j'adore les SS/HP (mais attention, je n'ai pas dis que s'en était un :D). Merci pour ta review ! Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras, bisous et bonne lecture :D_  
** "¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**_

**_Warriormeuh _:** Coucou Fanny :D Pour ce qui est de l'identité je suis sur que tu t'en doute … non ? Sinon … chap. 8 bis, lol ! Et oui, je n'ai toujours pas abandonné cette idée de faire deux fins … même si ça ne va pas me simplifier la vie ! J'annoncerais officiellement la couleur au chapitre 7. J'avoue d'ailleurs que je préfère la deuxième fin … ça te fait une belle jambe, hein ? Vu que tu ne sais pas de qui je parle, niak, niak, niak ! Bisous ! Joe (qui a intérêt à se grouiller d'écrire le chap. 5 si elle veut publier à temps !)_  
**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**_

**_onarluca : _**Merci Artémis :D  
J'espère que la suite te plaira autant … Bonne lecture ! Bisous._**  
"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**_

_**mini pouce :** _Salut :D Vi, je suis d'accord, Harry est un peu trop innocent pour son propre bien ! Mais tu va voir qu'il va vite apprendre, lol ! Mais j'espère que malgré cela il ne perdra jamais ce coté "mignon" que tu apprécie tant chez lui. _"Sepentard" _? Tu es sur ? lol ! Mais pour ce qui est des trucs que tu ne peux pas mentionner ici, ben ils arrivent … patience, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite :D Merci pour ta review ! Bisous, et bonne lecture ;D

_**Résumé : **Slash HP? Malheureusement Dumbledore à encore eu une "brillante" idée pour animer le bal de ce soir. Harry est loin de se douter que c'est encore pire que ce qu'il craignait ! Ainsi, il va découvrir l'amour dans des bras prévenants, mais … sans connaître l'identité de leur propriétaire. _

**Petite note importante : Je vais sûrement passer cette fic en M au prochain chapitre ! Pas pour cause de lemon, ne vous faite pas de fausse joie, lol, mais surtout pour écart de langage. De toute manière il fallait bien que je le change à un moment ou à un autre, alors …  
Concrètement ce que ça change pour vous :  
**(pour ceux qui n'aurait pas trop l'habitude de manipuler fanfiction :D)  
**Si je ne suis pas dans vos e-mail alert et que vous voulez connaître la suite, il vous faudra changer le rating sur la principale de (en haut, à droite). En effet celui-ci se positionne automatiquement sur "Rated K à T" et donc ma fic n'apparaitra plus. Vous devrez mettre "Rated M" à la place avant d'appuyer sur "GO".  
Voilou, ce n'est pas grand chose ;D**

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤" **

**Bonne lecture à tous et … merci !**

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

_"Pfui, je suis trop épuisé pour penser correctement, j'y verrai peut-être plus clair demain …même si j'ai un doute !"  
Alors il se déshabilla, et se glissa sous ses couvertures.  
Malgré toutes ses préoccupations, à peine avait-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller, qu'il s'endormit …_

**Chapitre 4 – Douces retrouvailles**

"Trois semaines …  
Trois _longueees_ et _interminables_ semaines …"

Harry regardait la nourriture dans son assiette d'un air absent. De temps à autre, il la poussait d'un coté, puis de l'autre, dans un étrange ballet de couleur.

Dix fois déjà, Hermione avait soupiré, lui disant de prendre autre chose si ce qu'il avait dans son assiette ne lui plaisait pas.  
Dix fois aussi que Ron proposait de se sacrifier pour finir son repas.  
Dix fois enfin qu'il leur lançait un regard peu engageant, et qu'à chaque fois ses amis levaient les yeux au ciel, avant de reprendre leur conversation.

"Trois semaines déjà … sans aucunes nouvelles de lui !  
… !  
Je devrais me faire une raison … je ne le reverrais plus !  
…!  
Il est venu, il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il est parti … c'est aussi simple que ça !  
…!  
LE SALAUD !"

Harry serra les dents, et d'un mouvement brusque fit faire une nouvelle traversée à sa nourriture, qui dans son élan, se suicida sur la table.  
Ron lui lança un regard de reproche, mais Harry était déjà reparti dans ses pensées :

"Le pire c'est de ne pas savoir !  
J'aurais mille fois préféré qu'il vienne me voir et me dise carrément qu'il ne comptait plus me revoir, plutôt que de me laisser dans l'ignorance … dans l'incertitude … avec des milliers de questions qui me hantent l'esprit :  
Pourquoi moi ?  
… !  
Pourquoi n'a t'il pas voulu me dire qui il est ?  
… !  
Est-ce que j'étais le premier ?  
…!  
Est-ce que ça lui a plu ?  
…!  
Pourquoi ne veut-il pas me revoir ?  
… !  
Pfuiii !"

Harry arrêta enfin de martyriser sa nourriture, repoussa son assiette, et posa sa tête entre ses bras croisés.

"Merlin … je me suis encore fait larguer dès mon premier rendez-vous !  
… !  
Je suis maudit !  
… !  
J'ai autant de chance avec les hommes qu'avec les femmes …  
Je devrais peut être penser à rentrer dans les ordres … quoique, avec la chance que j'ai, ils ne voudront même pas de moi !  
…!"

Une main posée sur son épaule le fit sursauter, il leva le regard et découvrit Seamus qui lui souffla :

– Faut que je te parle.

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira :

– Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Seamus fit une drôle de grimace, puis répondit :

– Plus ou moins …

Harry se tourna vers ses amis pour découvrir qu'Hermione le regardait, les sourcils froncés, une profonde réflexion inscrite sur le visage :

"Oh, oh, c'est pas bon signe ça … pas bon signe du tout !"

– Heu … je vous laisse, on a prévu quelque chose avec Seamus. Et Harry se sauva avant que son amie ne commence à lui poser des questions.

A peine arrivé hors de vu des griffondors, il demanda, fébrile :

– Alors ?  
– Alors, après une enquête assez approfondie, notamment pour savoir où chaque mec correspondant à ta description se trouvait à l'heure dite … ce qui soit dit en passant m'a permis de faire d'étonnantes découvertes. Est-ce que tu savais que Terry, tu sais le serd…

Devant le regard furibond que lui jeta son ami, Seamus fit la grimace puis murmura un truc inintelligible d'où ressortit tout de même les mots "coincé", "rabat joie", et d'autres mots beaucoup moins … aimables !

– Oui, bon, où j'en étais … Ha oui ! Donc, après enquête, j'ai réussi à faire considérablement baisser le chiffre des candidats possibles ! Fit Seamus avec une expression ironique sur le visage qu'Harry commençait à vraiment haïr pour l'avoir vu un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps …  
Prit d'un doute, il fronça les sourcils, puis fit remarquer d'un ton peu engageant :

– Dis le moi carrément si la situation t'amuse !

Le sourire de Seamus s'élargit et Harry lui jeta un regard meurtrier.  
Au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence boudeur, Harry fini par craquer et demanda :

– Très bien ! Alors combien en reste t'il ?  
– Une cinquantaine …  
– QUOI ? Et tu dis qu'on a progressé ?  
– Ecoute, si on prend le nombre de candidats possibles qu'on avait au début, alors _oui _on a progressé. Arrête d'être négatif !

Nouveau regard meurtrier d'Harry, qui fit autant d'effet que le premier sur Seamus qui continua calmement :

– En plus si on enlève ceux qui semblent peu sûr d'eux et les plus jeunes, on arrive à trente prétendants !  
– Mouais, fit Harry pas convaincu, et maintenant comment on fait pour savoir lequel c'est ?  
– Heu, c'est là que j'ai un problème … avec le peu d'informations que tu m'as donné, c'est déjà beau que je sois arrivé jusque là, et je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir lequel est le bon.  
– Et ?  
– Ben, tu sais ton histoire de tilleul …  
– Seamus ! Fit Harry d'un ton d'avertissement.  
– Harry, il suffirait juste que tu …  
– Non !  
– Mais …  
– NON ! Il n'est pas question que je m'amuse à embrasser tous ces garçons !  
– Pfui, tu ne fais _aucuns_ efforts !

Harry s'étrangla et son poing parti avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir.  
Mais Seamus le contra sans peine, amusé.

– Hé ! Dé-stresse Harry ! Je te trouve bien tendu ces derniers temps. Si tu continues Hermione va finir par t'envoyer à l'infirmerie contraint et forcé ! D'accord, Ron l'occupe pas mal dernièrement, mais faut pas exagérer !  
– Très drôle ! Vraiment !

Harry tourna les talons et commença à partir d'un pas rageur. Cependant le casse-pieds de service lui posa une question qui le stoppa net :

– Tu leur as dis ?

Harry senti sa gorge se serrer, et c'est avec difficulté qu'il déglutit. Il se tourna lentement pour faire face au griffondor, et c'est en le regardant droit dans les yeux qu'il lui répondit :

– Non !  
– Et tu comptes le faire ?

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'ironie sur le visage de Seamus et Harry lui répondit franchement :

– J'ai peur ...

Le visage de Seamus prit alors une expression douce qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vu. C'est d'une voix calme, qui se voulait rassurante qu'il lui dit finalement :

– Harry, ce sont tes amis, et je pense que tu les sous-estimes en supposant qu'ils ne t'accepteront pas tel que tu es. Hermione est très ouverte d'esprit et je suis sûr qu'elle peut accepter n'importe quelle situation... enfin si on exclut la bêtise, l'ignorance, les devoirs non rendus, et les cours de divination, marmonna t-il pour lui-même. Quant à Ron, c'est un sorcier sang pur, or l'homosexualité est bien mieux acceptée dans le monde magique que dans le monde moldu. Il leur faudra peut être un peu de temps pour s'habituer à la situation, mais il n'y aucune raison pour qu'ils te rejettent.  
Devant l'air peu convaincu d'Harry, il ajouta :

– Regarde-moi, est-ce que j'ai été choqué par tes préférences ? Chacun est libre de ses choix, de sa vie, et de son cul ! Tu ne pourras pas leur cacher éternellement, alors plutôt que de les laisser découvrir la situation par hasard, je pense que tu ferais mieux de le leur dire.

Harry l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour faire face à ses deux amis.  
"Mais le serais-je jamais ?"  
Aussi dit-il simplement à Seamus qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, et, sans plus de manière, il partit.

Il courut jusqu'au dortoir des griffondors pour prendre son balai, et à peine revenu à l'air libre, il s'envola comme une flèche, désireux d'oublier pour un temps ses soucis.  
Il adorait voler !  
Sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, voir le monde d'en haut, être seul, n'avoir aucunes contraintes, tout cela lui donnait un sentiment de liberté exaltant.  
Il vola tant qu'il le put, jouant avec les nuages, s'éloignant peu à peu du château jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.

Alors, seulement, il redescendit sur la terre ferme.  
Allongé au bord du lac, loin de toute civilisation, de tous bruits, il ferma les yeux, laissant ses pensées dériver encore et toujours vers celui qui les occupait depuis bientôt un mois.  
Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'il était là, déprimant à nouveau, lorsque qu'il fut déconcentré par un picotement sur sa joue.

"Foutus moustiques !" Et il leva sa main à sa joue dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de l'importun. Mais deux seconde après le picotement recommença.

Exaspéré, Harry ouvrit les yeux et … découvrir une chouette à ses cotés !  
Il fut étonné, d'abord que l'animal l'ait trouvé, et ensuite parce-qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.  
Il tendit la main, la caressa doucement, fut récompensé par un hululement satisfait, puis alors seulement il se saisit du message.  
A peine avait-il fait cela que l'oiseau s'envola, lui signifiant par là qu'aucune réponse n'était attendu de sa part.

Il retourna l'enveloppe dans tous les sens, espérant apercevoir un indice sur l'expéditeur. Mais l'enveloppe ne portait aucune trace d'écriture. Aussi, curieux, se décida t-il finalement à l'ouvrir.

Il avait à peine lut les premiers mots que son coeur s'emballa, et il déglutit péniblement.  
Il secoua la tête, comme s'il craignait d'avoir mal lu, puis reprit sa lecture.  
Quand il eut fini, il recommença, puis … se pinça … puis recommença à nouveau !  
Il avait vraiment du mal à croire la teneur de ce message ! Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il ressentait était de la joie, de la crainte, ou encore de la colère. Soupirant il leva une fois de plus le message à ses yeux afin de le lire :

_« Si tu éteins ta baguette une nuit de lune noire, au bord du lac,  
Quand sonneront les douze coups de minuit, une tendre étreinte te réchauffera. »_

"Bien sûr le message n'est pas signé … s'aurait été trop beau !" Pensa Harry avec un sourire amer.  
Et ce fut finalement la colère qui l'emporta :

"Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Qu'il lui suffit simplement de m'envoyer un petit mot ridicule après trois longues semaines de silence pour que j'accours ! Il me prend pour qui ? " Pensa t-il, hors de lui, tout en faisant les cents pas autour d'un arbre.

Il jeta à nouveau un oeil sur le parchemin

" … !"

Hésita

" … !"

S'arrêta près de son balai

"… !"

Le saisi 

"Merlin, mais c'est quand la prochaine lune noire ?"

Sauta dessus et s'envola en direction du château à la recherche d'un calendrier.

¤¤¤¤¤

"Dans deux jours … c'est dans deux jours ! … ! Merlin, que dois-je faire ?"

Harry faisait les cent pas dans son dortoir, jetant encore de temps à autre un regard incrédule sur le calendrier.

"Deux jours … Merlin !"

Et il donna un coup de pied furieux dans un livre qui traînait par terre, observant avec satisfaction le pauvre objet voler dans la pièce en poussant des cris aigus de désespoir.  
Devant le regard furibond qu'il leur lança, même les personnages des tableaux qui s'étaient permis de commenter sa prouesse se turent, impressionnés.  
Un silence lourd comme une chape de plomb s'installa alors dans la salle, uniquement troublé de temps à autre par les marmonnements d'indécision du Survivant.

Il hésita tout l'après-midi, mais l'envie de le revoir, de se retrouver à nouveau dans ses bras, et surtout le désir de connaître enfin son identité, était trop fort, et le soir même il sut avec certitude qu'il irait au rendez-vous.  
Malgré tout, sa colère n'avait pas disparue, et il se jura que cette fois son _petit ami _ne partirait pas sans lui dévoiler son identité.

"Faut pas abuser quand même ! Pour qui il se prend ! C'est trop facile, lui sait parfaitement qui je suis et comment me joindre, et moi je suis obligé d'attendre son bon vouloir … non mais, il n'en est pas question !"

Une fois sa décision prise, ce furent les deux jours les plus looongs de sa vie !  
Et lorsque le soir fatidique arriva, il soupira de soulagement.

Toute la journée il avait été un vrai feu follet, courant dans tous les sens, trébuchant, se trompant de salle, parlant sans arrêt pour ne rien dire.  
Un vrai supplice pour ses amis, qui en plus, n'avaient même pas la chance de savoir le pourquoi de cette attitude si inhabituelle chez lui.  
Le seul au courant, à savoir Seamus, l'agaçait depuis deux jours pour pouvoir l'accompagner.

– Ecoute Harry, on a enfin une chance de savoir qui c'est ! Mince, ça fait plusieurs semaines que je me démène pour découvrir son identité, il me semble que j'ai bien le droit de savoir !  
– Non !  
– On n'a qu'a faire comme si c'était un hasard : Tu vas au rendez-vous seul, et cinq minutes après je débarque et j'allume ma baguette en m'excusant de vous déranger !  
– Non !  
– Mais …  
– Non !  
– Merlin, mais tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ou quoi ? Tu as changé d'avis ? Tu ne veux plus savoir qui c'est ?

Harry soupira bruyamment, exaspéré, passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, puis tenta d'expliquer:

– Ecoute Seamus, je préférerai qu'il me le dise lui-même. Tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi il ne me l'avait pas dit la première fois ?  
– Heu … parce-qu'il avait envie de jouer ?

Harry le regarda d'un air interloqué. Il avait envisagé bien des possibilités, mais pas celle-ci !

– Jouer ? … ! Bon, peu importe. Quelle que soit la raison de ce comportement, si jamais je découvre son identité par la ruse, il y a de forte chance pour qu'il ne veuille plus jamais me revoir. Or je veux le revoir, j'en ai _besoin_ ! Harry fini sa phrase d'un ton désespéré.

Seamus réfléchi quelques instants, passa sa main dans ses cheveux mi-longs, inclina sa tête d'un air perplexe, puis, soudain, plissa les yeux, comme si quelque chose de pas très agréable venait de le frapper

– Non mais attend… si tu ne veux pas découvrir son identité, pourquoi est ce que tu me laisse enquêter depuis des semaines ? Demanda t'il finalement, furieux.  
– Ce n'est pas pareil ! Il y a quand même une différence entre débarquer armé d'une baguette et faire "coucou chéri, tu es découvert !" et découvrir son identité par déduction !  
– Mouais, fit Seamus peu convaincu. D'accord … fait comme tu veux ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après si tu ne sais pas qui c'est ! Fini t'il d'un air boudeur.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'ajouta rien.

¤¤¤¤¤

"C'est presque l'heure !"

Harry se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit. Discrètement, profitant du fait que ses amis le fuyait depuis deux jours, il s'était couché tout habillé, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

"C'est presque l'heure !"

Il écouta la respiration des autres garçons, attentif au moindre bruit. Il ne voulait pas se faire surprendre, ce n'était pas le moment de se lancer dans de longues explications.

"C'est presque l'heure !"

Il tourna son regard vers le lit de Seamus. Il se méfiait particulièrement de son ami qui pouvait être trop têtu parfois. Tout semblait normal, sa respiration semblait régulière … quoi que ce n'était pas évident d'en être sûr vu les ronflements sonores de Ron.

"C'est presque l'heure !"

Mais pour une fois, il était heureux que son ami soit si bruyant : il allait couvrir son départ. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que la salle commune soit déserte !  
Lançant une fois de plus un regard fébrile à la grande horloge trônant dans le dortoir, il se raidit, la bouche sèche d'appréhension :

"C'est l'heure !"

Harry se leva alors, marcha sur la pointe des pieds, puis ouvrit le plus discrètement possible la porte avant de descendre rapidement les escaliers.  
Arrivé en bas, il passa une tête prudente par l'ouverture, et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune.  
Il se dissimula rapidement sous sa cape d'invisibilité et sorti du dortoir griffondor le coeur battant à tout rompre.  
Ce n'était pas tant le fait de marcher dans les couloirs du château la nuit qui le troublait, que la destination finale de ce périple.

"J'ai un rendez-vous amoureux … la nuit … avec un homme !"

Et il étouffa avec difficulté un ricanement nerveux.  
Reprenant contenance il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide autour de lui afin d'être sûr que personne ne l'avait entendu, puis soulagé, repris sa route.

Il arriva sans encombre au bord du lac et après un moment d'hésitation, il éteignit sa baguette, se retrouvant ainsi dans le noir total.Il n'était pas vraiment rassuré, des cris étranges perçant parfois l'obscurité.

Cependant, cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'il était là, battant nerveusement des pieds, quand il sentit deux bras l'enserrer doucement par derrière.  
Une main tendre, mais ferme, lui pris sa baguette, et la rangea à sa place dans sa poche, avant d'enlacer ses doigts aux siens. Puis une bouche chaude commença à lui caresser le cou, avec de petits baisers rapides et légers.

Harry était aux anges, ça lui avait tellement manqué ! Il se lova sans hésitation contre le corps chaud et musclé de son compagnon, profitant simplement de l'instant.  
Après quelques secondes de cette tendre torture, celui-ci le retourna enfin pour saisir sa bouche entrouverte.

Ils échangèrent un doux mais _looong_ baiser, qui les laissa tous les deux essoufflés, mais heureux !

Essayant de ne pas perdre de vu son objectif, Harry essaya de demander :

– Qui mmmh … , mais une bouche gourmande l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Quand il arriva enfin à reprendre son souffle, il tenta à nouveau d'avoir une réponse à la question qui le torturait depuis des semaines.

Ouvrant la bouche, il fit un deuxième essai :

– Qui es mmmh …

puis un troisième :

– tu mmmh …

Puis un quatrième :

– s'il mmmh …

Puis un cinquième :

– te mmmh …

Et là il comprit que ce n'était pas gagné !

– Mais _arrête_ ! Fit-il alors.

Un petit rire amusé lui répondit, et cette fois ce fut un baiser sauvage et passionné qui lui coupa la parole !  
Ce qui régla le problème, car après ça, Harry fut incapable de penser, et encore moins d'aligner deux mots !

Son compagnon l'entraîna alors doucement et Harry se demanda comment il pouvait se diriger dans cette obscurité. Mais ils avaient à peine fait deux pas qu'il se sentit attiré vers le bas.  
Surpris il se laissa faire et se retrouva assis sur les genoux de son compagnon. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà les baisers reprenaient.

C'était si doux, si tendre et en même temps tellement … brûlant !  
Comme si chaque baiser était le dernier !

Harry avait à peine le temps de respirer spasmodiquement, comme un noyer, que déjà la bouche revenait, quémandeuse, exigeante, comme en manque alors qu'elle venait à peine de le quitter deux secondes plus tôt !

Mais cela n'était pas pour déplaire à Harry, qui n'était sûrement pas en reste !  
Aussi quand la bouche s'écartait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir de frustration, et c'est comme un assoiffé découvrant de l'eau après des jours de privation, qu'il acceptait ce souffle, ces lèvres, cette langue …

« Hum … c'est si bon, si bon, si bon ! Merlin, c'est si bon, encore, oh oui …mais nonnn ! Qu'est ce qu'il faiiit, reviens !

Harrry respire, respire, mais hummm …ha, c'est si bon, si bon … »

Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre depuis un moment déjà, oublieux du monde extérieur, quand une main baladeuse erra du coté de la ceinture d'Harry.  
Celui ci, surpris, se raidit inconsciemment.  
Immédiatement la main arrêta son exploration et bien sagement retourna se nicher dans ses cheveux indomptables.  
Harry se détendit, rassuré par la prévenance de son partenaire, et se laissa de nouveau envahir par le plaisir.

" C'est si bon, Merlin, si bon, si …"

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Mais soudain son compagnon arrêta ses baisers et doucement le repoussa, le forçant à se lever.Harry étonné et frustré, s'exécuta.  
Il sentit les lèvres chaudes l'effleurer à nouveau, puis …plus rien !  
Harry perplexe, attendit …  
attendit…  
et craqua !

– Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Aucune réponse !  
Pris d'un doute, Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer, et fébrilement chercha à saisir sa baguette. Quand il la trouva enfin, il l'alluma et

– NONNNNN ! Hurla t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Il était seul …

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

_Je suis sûr que vous adorez cette fin :D (sourire cruel, niak, niak …)  
Mais bon, vous deviez vous en douter, j'ai dit chapitre 8 ! lol_

_Petit message qui n'a aucun rapport avec cette fic : _

Je viens d'ouvrir une communauté C2 qui s'appelle : "Slash, yaoi. En veux-tu ? En voilà !" …vi , je sais : c'est nul comme nom, mais j'avais pas d'idée._Nous sommes trois pour l'instant dans le staff (Milii, Warriormeuh, et moi) , et vous y trouverez peu à peu les slash que nous préférons sur l'univers d'HP.  
Pour résumé : si vous vous inscrivez, à chaque fois que nous rajoutons une fic, vous êtes prévenu (si j'ai bien compris, parce-que moi et l'anglais …)_  
**L'url **: l'adresse de ff (slash) c2 (slash) 15179 (slash) 0 (slash) 1 (slash)  
_(vous la trouverez aussi dans mon profil)  
Mais … (s'aurait été trop beau, hein ? --°) on ne peut pas mettre des fics rated M ! J'étais dégouttée quand je m'en suis rendu compte. La plupart des fics que je préfère sont M, snif !  
Voilà, c'était la petite pub du jour …hum ...  
_

**Bisous à tous, et … à la semaine prochaine :D**


	5. Quand Harry perd les pédales …

_**Avertissement :** Ceci est un **Slash/Yaoi **donc avec des **Relations Homosexuelles. **Si cela vous gêne** passez votre chemin**. Merci._

_**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement les perso ne n'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling, snif … _

**_Fiction Rated:_** _**M** surtout pour écart de langage dans ce chapitre ci, mais dès le prochain chapitre ça commence à devenir plus chaud … lol !_

_**Remerciements : **A mes deux bêtas lectrices : Fanny ( Warriormeuh de son pseudo )et Milii. Pour leurs encouragements, leurs conseils, et leur patience !_

_A **Frudule** pour m'avoir fait remarquer un petit oubli (Hum… oui… bon d'accord, pfui : Un gros oubli, lol) qui s'appel : La carte des maraudeurs ! -.-° J'ai réparé ça dans ce chapitre (ça s'appel du rafistolage, lol, mais vous en faite pas, ça ne se voit pas trop ;D)_

_**Réponses Aux Reviews :**_

**Windy :**  
un vampire ? Je n'y avais pas pensé :D c'est vrai qu'il ne se montre que la nuit … mais d'un autre coté Harry insiste bien sur le plaisir que lui procure la chaleur de l'autre, or un vampire, dans mes souvenirs, c'est froid ;DJ'aime beaucoup les histoire de vampire, j'ai dévoré les livres d'Anne Rice, ah Louis … ben vi, moi je préfère Louis à Lestat :D Je ne sais pas si tu as vu le film, mais Brad Pitt, arght ! (Joe qui bave … et qui se dit qu'elle va se trouver un petit moment pour le revoir, lol). Mais je reconnais que Tom Cruise en blond décoloré était parfais dans le rôle de Lestat ! Cependant cela ne me dis rien pour l'instant d'écrire sur le sujet, mais peut être un jour, si j'ai l'inspiration :D  
Si tu aimes les histoires de vampires, je te conseille la fic "Comme un pantin entre ses mains de cette auteur : Le Grand Mchant Mage Noir 619616, elle écrit super bien :D  
Bisous et merci pour ta review !  
**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**  
_  
_** Frudule :**  
Alors voilà, je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier ou t'étrangler, lol ! Parce que j'avais carrément oublié la carte des maraudeurs … O-.-O je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas un petit oubli ! Du coup tu constateras dans ce chapitre un pur rattrapage : auteur powaaaa ! lol !Merci, sincèrement, de m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur :D  
Plusieurs ? Perverse va, lol En plus, tu tombes assez prés de la vérité … d'une certaine manière, lol ! Hum, je le dis ou pas ? Disons que je vais peut être écrire deux fins à cette fic, donc deux identités différentes ;D (ben vi, j'arrive pas à me décider entre deux perso, donc …:D) Mais je n'en suis pas encore là, pour l'instant c'est le chapitre 6 qui me pose problème : je n'arrive pas à l'écrire, snif !_  
_Alors tu aimes quand je tyrannise le Survivant ? Tant mieux, parce que je n'en ai pas fini avec lui, niak, niak, niak !  
Bisous, et encore merci ! Bonne lecture !  
**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

**Thealie****:  
o.O **cha c'est bizarre comme review ! J'ai toujours cru qu'avant un PS il devait y avoir un message ! LOL ! Mais c'est gentil tout plein en tout cas (Joe, émue ! o-.-o) et je te remercie ! Calinou la miss et j'espère que tu t'ai bien amusée pendant tes vacances :D  
Bonne lecture, bisous ! _  
_**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

**tatunette :**  
Pour la partouze ça déjà était fait, Snapeslove se débrouille très bien avec ce genre de chose, le tout c'est d'arriver à suivre les gestes des personnages, lol !  
Mignonette ? Vi, j'aime bien quand il y a de la tendresse, mais bon j'aime aussi quand c'est un peu plus hot ;D le tout c'est que j'arrive à l'écrire. Il y une scène un peu plus chaude dans le chapitre suivant et je me rends compte que ce n'est pas évident à mettre en mots ! A l'imaginer, pas de problème, lol , mais à décrire chaque mouvements, chaque émotions sans que ça soit trop indigeste, ben … c'est pas gagné -.-°  
Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi pour l'élève. Je veux dire, l'homosexualité n'est pas courante (sauf dans les fics, lol, une auteur remarquait très justement qu'il n'y avait plus grand monde d'hétéro dans sa fic ;D) et je ne pense pas que tous ceux qui le sont, le crierait sur les toits de Poudlard. Pourquoi il ne l'aurait pas dit quand il a constaté qu'Harry était on ne peut plus consentant ? Parce qu'il aurait peur d'être rejeté. Par exemple si c'était un serpentard, ou s'il se considérait comme laid, indigne du Survivant, ou encore s'il c'était un de ses amis et qu'il aurait peur de sa réaction. Ou tout simplement parce-qu'il ne veut pouvoir le larguer quand il veut, sans explication, sans casse. Peut-être même pour le sentiment de puissance que ça lui procure, car après tout c'est lui qui dirige tout, du moment au lieu, en passant par les conditions … Tu vois, il suffit de l'imagination débordante d'un auteur pour que tout soit possible, lol !  
Voilou, je t'ai encore fait un roman -.-° , merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture :D  
**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

**Yumi :**  
Merci pour ta review ! Sadique ? Peut être un peu, mais alors juste un tout petit peu ! niak, niak, niak ! lol ! J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira ! (mais a mon avis il va te faire enrager plus qu'autre chose, lol ! L'histoire se met en place, mais coté action c'est un peu mort :D T'en fait pas au chapitre suivant, ça commence à etre un peu chaud … meme si on ne sait toujours pas l'identité du petit ami d'Harry ;D ) Bisous, et bonne lecture !_  
_** "¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

**mini pouce :**  
Salut :D Ca m'a bien fait marré quand j'ai lu cette petite phrase dans ta review : "_Il va finir par craquer_" car c'est exactement ça, commetu vas t'en rendre compte dans ce nouveau chapitre. Vi, pov Harry ! Toujours accro au petit dragon à ce que je vois :D mais cette scene n'est pas possible parce que dans cette fic, Draco n'est qu'un salaud ! Tu te souviens ? Il a osé se foutre de sa gueule alors qu'ils venaient juste de danser ensemble. Arrogant, méprisant, froid, serpentard, Malfoy … pas le genre de type qui consolerait quelqu'un (du moins s'il n'en tire aucun profit …). Pas très beau, mais c'est comme ça que je pense à lui en écrivant cette fic …mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne pense pas toujours à lui de cette manière, lol. Bisous, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture … :D  
**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

**Tanuki Lady**  
Vi, la fin est un peu brutale … mais c'est pour mettre Harry en condition :D Tu auras remarqué qu'il est un peu timide, du coup pour qu'il se lâche, il faut d'abord qu'il subisse. Quand il serra au bord de la crise de nerfs, alors là ça va devenir intéressant, lol !_"mais ca donne suite a une panoplie de désirs brûlants et avide de connaître la suite !" _Que c'est joliment dit :D Tu lis trop de fic la miss, lol ! Désirs brûlants, avide, hum … je n'ai pas trop intérêt de faire tarder le lemon apparemment si je ne veux pas me faire engueuler, lol !  
Merci pour tes compliments ! O-.-O (Joe à qui ça fait très plaisir, mais qui du coup rougit comme une tomate :D)  
"_Comme il est romantique cet homme !" _C'est vrai, et il m'arrive moi même de soupirer en le voyant faire … mais où qu'ils sont les hommes romantiques dans mon village paumé ? Sûrement bien planqué … ou déjà pris, ouinnnn ! lol !  
Voilà, bisous Usagi (à moins que tu préfères Joanne ? mais Tanuki Lady, c'est décidément trop long, lol), merci de ta review et bonne lecture :D  
**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

**Warriormeuh :**  
Coucou Fanny :D T'as vu, j'ai tenu parole : je me suis forcée à rester devant mon ordi jusqu'à ce que je publie, lol ! Vi, je crois que le qualificatif de palourde va lui rester maintenant, snif :D Pour ce qui est des nerfs, t'as vu ? Tu n'es pas la seule ! Le petit Ryry, il craque légèrement lui aussi, lol !  
_betalectrice de folaille _joli qualificatif, même si je suis pas sur d'en comprendre le sens …ça veux dire que j'écris des folies ? ;D Bisous miss, à bientôt !  
**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

**Milii**:

LOL ! Tu fais la compet avec Fanny maintenant ? lol ! Pour ce qui est du boulot, tu peux parler, tiens ! Qui c'est qui lit des fics au lieu de bosser son bac, hein ? LOL ! Bonne chance au fait : je croise les doigts pour toi ! Bisous et … à bientôt :D_  
_** "¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

**Yochu** :_  
_Ma non, ce n'est pas loin le chapitre 8. Et puis tu verras, quand tu sauras qui c'est ce ne seras plus pareil … profite des derniers moments d'innocence qu'il te reste, lol ! Equation à inconnu ? pas mal ;D du style H+I 1000000000000000000000…A ? (A c'est pour amour … vi je suis romantique, parce que S aurait très bien pu aller aussi, lol. Et en plus mes cours de math sont sacrément moins :D)  
Voilà la suite, où je ne dévoile toujours pas l'identité de cet inconnu, ce qui fait enrager mes lectrices … et le pov Harry ! lol ! Bisous, merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture. J'attends avec impatience tes impressions sur ce nouveau chapitre … j'adore t'entendre râler parce-que le chap. 8 n'arrive pas assez vite ! niak, niak, niak !  
**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

**onarluca : **Salut :D Vi, c'est vrai que le pov Ryry il a vraiment pas de chance ! Mais tant fait pas, il ne va pas supporter ça longtemps ! lol ! Je m'amuse comme une folle avec ce pauvre Survivant, et je suis heureuse que ça te plaise :D Par contre, je suis désolé, mais j'ai un peu de mal à écrire en ce moment, et la suite risque de se faire un peu attendre, gomen ! J'essaierai de faire le plus court possible, promis ! Bisous, et bonne lecture Artémis !

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

_**Résumé : **Slash HP? Malheureusement Dumbledore à encore eu une "brillante" idée pour animer le bal de ce soir. Harry est loin de se douter que c'est encore pire que ce qu'il craignait ! Ainsi, il va découvrir l'amour dans des bras prévenants, mais … sans connaître l'identité de leur propriétaire. _

_**Petite note importante :** Je suis en retard pour cet update, et je m'en excuse… Dame Inspiration m'a encore honteusement lâché, et j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre (j'espère que ça ne se ressent pas trop … ;-;).  
En plus, je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir publier la suite … parce que pour l'instant, à force de regarder une page blanche, ben je commence à avoir mal aux yeux, lol ! _

_DESOLE !_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et … merci !**_

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

_– Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_Aucune réponse !  
Pris d'un doute, Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer, et fébrilement chercha à saisir sa baguette. Quand il la trouva enfin, il l'alluma et_

_– NONNNNN ! Hurla t-il, les larmes aux yeux._

_Il était seul …_

**  
Chapitre 5 – Quand Harry perd les pédales …**

_Fermant à demi les yeux, il se pourlécha lentement les lèvres, cherchant désespérément à goûter une dernière fois celui qu'il venait de quitter brusquement_

_"Harry …"_

_Il soupira. Il n'avait tenu que trois semaines …_

_Trois … petites … semaines ! _

_Pourtant il s'était juré de ne jamais renouveler cette soirée, mais …il avait honteusement craqué !_

_"Harry …" _

_Il avait cru devenir fou lorsqu'il l'avait sentit s'abandonner sans hésitation à son étreinte …_

_Cela avait été si bon de le tenir à nouveau dans ses bras ! _

_De sentir son souffle dans son cou... _

_Ses mains sur son corps..._

_Sa bouche sur la sienne..._

_Et sa langue, timide mais gourmande**…**_

_hummm, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être aussi passionné ! _

_Souvent, la nuit, ses gémissements de plaisir venaient hanter ses rêves, réveillant douloureusement une partie bien précise de son anatomie..._

– _Harry... murmura t– il d'un ton rauque de désir, le souffle court._

_Puis il soupira douloureusement, leva les yeux vers ce ciel noir qui était devenu le complice de ses rendez-vous, et où brillaient de milles feux des étoiles qu'il ne voyait pas, totalement perdu dans ses pensées _

_" Je ne dois pas le revoir ! Malgré tout le plaisir que cela me procure, je ne dois pas ! _

_Si jamais il découvrait mon identité …"_

_A cette idée il pâlit brusquement, serra violemment les poings, puis partit en direction du château d'un pas résolu. _

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

– Je t'avais prévenu !

Si jamais Harry entendait encore _une fois_ cette phrase, il allait commettre un meurtre !  
Depuis deux semaines déjà Seamus le persécutait avec ses remarques.

"Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en plus !"

Harry soupira, passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, puis leva les yeux pour contempler le jeu des rayons de soleil dans les branches du chêne auquel il était adossé.

Une fois de plus il avait fui la compagnie de ses amis.

Entre Ron et Hermione qui le harcelaient de questions pour savoir ce qui se passait, et Seamus avec ses remarques, il n'en pouvait plus !

Et pour couronner le tout, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de son _mystérieux _petit ami.

" Bien sur ! S'il a mis trois semaines pour se décider la première fois, je me demande combien de temps il lui faudra cette fois ci !"

Depuis qu'il l'avait laissé tomber comme un vieux balai, Harry était franchement furax contre lui, et le fait de ne pas pouvoir lui dire en face ses quatre vérités n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses.

En fait depuis quelques jours déjà, Harry ruminait sa vengeance !

"Ben, c'est ça ou la dépression, alors …" pensa t'il avec ironie

Et vu les pensées tordues qu'il avait, c'était peut être mieux pour lui que ce _foutu _petit ami ne se montre pas !

"L'attacher à un arbre, avec du miel sur tout le corps et une fourmilière pas loin !  
…!  
De préférence nu … moui, ça facilitera le travail des fourmis !  
… !  
Peut être même que je pourrais encore leur faciliter la tâche …  
c'est vrai ça, j'ai tendance à mettre trop de miel …  
allez, juste un coup de langue ou deux …  
sucer ses mamelons …  
goûter ses abdos …  
et lécher son s… " à cette pensée Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de désir, tout en passant avidement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

"_NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE !_"

Harry sursauta, revenant à la raison

" _Putain, tu es sensé être en colère !_"

Il fit alors une mine de chien battue.

" Merlin, je suis vraiment un crétin ! Je suis censé lui donner une leçon, pas … hum … prendre mon pied ?" pensa t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

"Moui, ça correspond assez bien  
… !  
Pourquoi ne pas joindre l'utile à l'agréable ? C'est vrai ça … vu qu'il aurait les mains attachées, ce serait un peu de la torture, non ?  
… !

_Non ! Pas question !_

Rabat joie !  
… !

_Arght, Harry arête de baver, tu ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble !_  
… !

Peut-être … mais il est sacrement habile de ses mains ! Il n'a même pas eu besoin de me toucher en dessous de la ceinture pour que je …!"

Harry rougit férocement, se demandant si son compagnon s'était aperçu de l'effet embarrassant qu'il avait sur lui.

Harry soupira à nouveau.

A peine deux rendez-vous, et ses hormones, qui sommeillaient jusque là bien sagement, s'étaient réveillées en force, désirant apparemment rattraper le temps perdu !

Il posa doucement sa main sur la bosse formée par son pantalon, puis soupira une fois de plus

"Je savais pas que les hormones ça pouvait être aussi chiant !"

Bien sur, comme tous les garçons, il lui été arrivé d'avoir quelques désagréments qu'il avait dû soulager manuellement … Mais depuis son dernier rendez vous c'était quasiment tous les jours !

"Merlin, je suis un obsédé sexuel !" Pensa t-il en baissant la tête, honteux.

Il aurait bien aimé en parler à quelqu'un, pour savoir s'il y avait un moyen pour que _cela _n'arrive plus aux moments les plus inopportuns.

"Comme en cours de potions" pensa-t-il en grimaçant !

Mais il se voyait mal aller à l'infirmerie et exposer son problème. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait des sueurs froides !

Il en aurait bien parlé à Seamus, seulement voilà, à cause de ses remarques insupportables, il avait juré de ne plus lui adresser la parole !

¤¤¤¤¤

_Deux semaines plus tard :_

– Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Gémit Harry, une expression désespérée sur le visage.

Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles, et sa colère avait fait place au désespoir.

"Il ne va pas me refaire ce coup là ! J'ai besoin de lui, moi ! Ca n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire pourtant, alors qu'est ce qui le retient ?"

Harry tournait dans le dortoir griffondor comme un lion en cage.  
C'était dimanche aujourd'hui, et il était là, à rabâcher sans arrêt les mêmes pensées alors que dehors brillait un magnifique soleil invitant au quidditch.

– Tu deviens pitoyable mon pauvre ! Dit-il à haute voix. Puis il saisi résolument son balai, bien décidé à oublier, pour quelques heures au moins, le fait que sa vie sentimentale soit un fiasco total.

¤¤¤¤¤

_Une semaine plus tard :_

"L'enflure … le salaud … le bâtard … le connard … le … le … le salaud !"

Harry marchait comme un enragé dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il était une fois de plus furieux !

Hermione venait une fois de plus de le harceler de questions, et cette fois il avait craqué … il l'avait incendié, lui disant des choses qu'il avait regretté à peine ses lèvres franchies.  
Il avait vu son amie blanchir, et il avait arrêté de parler, mais c'était trop tard … le mal était fait !

Mort de honte, bafouillant des excuses incompréhensives, il avait alors tourné les talons et s'était enfui

"Une fois de plus ! Pour un courageux griffondor, tu en passes du temps à fuir lâchement !" se fustigea t-il lui-même

"C'est de sa faute … le salaud ! C'est à cause de lui que j'ai tous ces ennuis ! Je pense sans arrêt à lui, du coup je n'écoute plus en cours, je dors mal, je suis sur les nerfs, et …et je suis obligé de mentir à mes amis !"

Harry s'arrêta enfin dans un couloir désert, s'appuya lourdement contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

" Il va falloir que je leur dise … si jamais je lui mens après ce que je viens de lui dire, Hermione ne me le pardonnera jamais !" Harry gémit de désespoir.

" Mais peut-être que si je ne le dis qu'à Hermione, ça sera plus facile …c'est une fille, elle devrait se sentir moins mal à l'aise … et moins trahie … N'empêche la honte pour moi !"

Et Harry gémit à nouveau, se laissant lentement glisser le long du mur, jusqu'à se retrouver assit par terre.

"Je n'ai pas le choix …"

Mais Harry ne bougea pas, essayant vainement de rassembler ce courage qui depuis quelque temps déjà semblait le fuir comme la peste.

¤¤¤¤¤

_Quatre jours plus tard :_

"Je lui dis ? …ou je lui dis pas ? …" se demandait piteusement Harry, caché dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, depuis un bon quart d'heure.

"Allez un peu de courage ! j'y vais !" Et Harry marcha résolument vers son amie assise seule à la bibliothèque.

– Hermione ?

Il l'a vit lever la tête une expression interrogatrice sur le visage, qui s'assombrit aussitôt qu'elle le reconnut

– Harry ? Fit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Celui ci se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise en face d'elle, et chercha désespérément à trouver une position confortable alors qu'Hermione ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

"Merlin, je n'avais jamais remarqué que les sièges de la bibliothèque étaient aussi inconfortables !" pensa t'il en se tortillant

– Harry … tu as quelque chose à me dire ?  
– … !  
– Bon. Dans ce cas j'aimerais bien pouvoir travailler en paix ! fit elle d'un ton froid, avant de baisser à nouveau la tête et de se mettre à écrire.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, inspira profondément, et :

– Mione, je suis g…  
– Ca y est, je l'ai ! S'écria d'un ton victorieux une voix masculine juste à coté d'eux, faisant sursauter Harry, et attirant des dizaines de regards furieux.

Harry vit, effaré, Ron brandir un livre comme si c'était un trophée.

– Oh, Harry …

Et ce dernier vit son meilleur ami froncer les sourcils en le regardant, apparemment pas très heureux de le voir.

– Je … je ne faisais que passer !

Et Harry pris ses jambes à son cou, le visage rouge de honte, se disant qu'à quelques secondes près ses deux plus vieux amis auraient eu le choc de leur vie.

"Mince, je ne pouvais tout de même pas les tuer en même temps !" Pensa-t-il ironique "si Hermione survit à la nouvelle, alors je pourrais envisager d'en parler à Ron …".

Soudain il entra violemment en collision avec une masse spongieuse sur laquelle il rebondit pour se retrouver au sol, les quatre fers en l'air.

" Ouch ! Ca c'est un choc ! Rien de tel pour remettre les idées en place. Qui est l'heureux élu, que je le remercie ?" Et Harry, reprenant difficilement son souffle, releva la tête pour rencontrer deux yeux d'onyx qui le regardaient d'un air carrément furieux.

– Monsieur Potter … gronda une voix froide comme de l'acier, et tout aussi tranchante.

l'interpellé gémit de désespoir, et laissa retomber sa tête, qui cogna le sol avec un bruit sourd

" Putain, c'est définitivement un jour pourri !"

¤¤¤¤¤

_Deux jours plus tard :_

"Merlin, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance ! Ho, je m'en doutais un peu" ironisa t'il " mais maintenant j'en suis sur !" 

Harry venait de louper sa dixième tentative de révéler la vérité à Hermione, et tout ça à cause de Ginny qui avait surgit comme un diable de sa boîte…

Il était _légèrement_ frustré !

Et le fait que son petit-ami ne se soit pas manifesté ne faisait rien pour le calmer.

"Merlin ! Si seulement j'avais la carte de maraudeurs, tous mes problèmes seraient réglés ! Je saurais déjà qui Il est, et ça, sans qu'il s'en doute. Et j'arriverai à coincer Hermione cinq petites minutes en tête à tête … Foutu Snape, s'il n'avait pas une fois de plus mis son nez dans mes affaires …"

Harry s'en voulait énormément ! Et si les jumeaux apprenaient qu'il s'était fait confisquer la précieuse carte par le professeur de potion alors qu'il errait dans les couloirs la nuit, ça serait sa fête !

"Et pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu venir ? Ben parce que je pensais à Lui, comme d'habitude !" Pensa-t-il, amer,

" l'enflure !" Ajouta t'il en serrant les poings.

¤¤¤¤¤

_Le lendemain :_

"Un mois, une semaines, six jours et dix heures … C'est clair, si ce salaud essaye de me revoir, plus question de torture : Je le vois, je l'étrangle ! … Et après je le viol !"

Harry gémit, comment était-il possible d'être aussi frustré ? Avant de le rencontrer, il n'avait personne dans sa vie et ça ne lui manquait pas. Alors pourquoi maintenant était-il en manque ?

" Merlin, j'en suis arrivé à reluquer les mecs dans le vestiaire de quidditch !  
… !  
Et pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai remarqué que Ron avait un grain de beauté juste au-dessus de la fesse droite  
… !  
Ca crainnnt !"

Et nerveusement il passa pour la millième fois sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant un peu plus.

"Peut-être que je devrais chercher ailleurs ? C'est vrai ça, après tout je ne lui dois rien, on ne s'est rien promis !

¤¤¤¤¤

_Le lendemain :_

Boum … Boum … Boum … 

Harry, depuis deux minutes déjà se frappait consciencieusement la tête sur le mur … à croire qu'il cherchait à concurrencer les elfes de maison …

" Je n'en peux plus"

Boum …

" Je n'en peux plus"

Boum …

Seul les tableaux étaient témoins de ce pitoyable spectacle …

– Ma chère, vous vous rendez compte, ce garçon est Harry Potter, l'espoir du monde sorcier ! Murmura la très digne Melle Grisham tout en agitant d'un air outré son éventail.  
– Non ? Lui répondit tout aussi bas Mme Hurvoy, qui mit avidement ses lunettes sur son nez pour fixer celui qui était le sujet de toutes les conversations.  
– Si, si je vous assure, même que Sir Walter m'a confié que son attitude était due à une peine de coeur !  
– Oh ! Pauvre garçon !  
– Pauvre monde sorcier, plutôt ! Si vous voulez mon avis … murmura Mme Histing, les yeux brillants, mais la mime réprobatrice.

Boum …

"Je n'en peux plus ! …. Comment je peux dire à mon petit ami que je suis gay, découvrir l'identité de Seamus et faire taire définitivement Hermione ?  
… !  
heu, c'était presque ça  
…!  
Je ferais peut-être mieux d'arrêter les coups sur la tête, moi !"

Et après cette sage décision, Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit, toujours aussi désespéré, mais avec un mal de crâne en plus !

¤¤¤¤¤

_Le lendemain :_

– Harry ? Harry ? C'est l'heure, tu vas être en retard pour les cours !  
– Gmmm !  
– Harry ?  
– Putain, Neville fous-moi la paix ! Hurla Harry, avant de remettre la couette sur sa tête.

Il entendit son ami hésiter, et il grinça les dents. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit et la dernière chose dont il avait envie était de se prendre la tête de bon matin.Il soupira de soulagement quand il entendit la porte se refermer, et se roula en boule dans la chaleur de son lit.

" Dormir et oublier …"

Et il ferma les yeux, essayant de repousser les milles pensés qui tentaient de l'assaillir.

" Dormir et oublier …"

Il commença à inspirer profondément, tentant de détendre chacun de ses muscles

" Dormir et oublier …"

Bien sur il aurait été plus simple de prendre une potion de sommeil …ou d'oubli, mais il avait trop peur que Pomfresh le garde à l'infirmerie s'il allait la voir.

" Dormir et oublier …"

Respirer … TOC. Expirer... TOC. Ne pas penser …TOC. Se détendre … TOC, TOC, TOC

– Mais c'est pas vrai ! Cria t-il en repoussant violemment sa couette, comment est ce que je peux m'endormir avec un boucan pareil ?

Et il chercha l'origine du bruit. La porte ?

TOC

Non … la fenêtre !

Et Harry déglutit péniblement quand il vit une chouette le regarder de ses yeux perçants. Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade, et sa bouche s'assécha.  
Il était paralysé, espérant … sans vraiment y croire.  
Il avait envie de se précipiter et en même temps … il avait peur d'être déçu !

TOC ...TOC... TOC, TOC, TOCTOCTOCTOC ...

La chouette s'impatientait …

Harry, ramené à la réalité par ce bruit, bondit de son lit, ouvrit la fenêtre, se saisi avidement du message, eu droit à coup de bec réprobateur pour sa brusquerie, et laissa _enfin_ son regard errer sur cette écriture tant connue pour avoir mille fois relues son premier message

_"Profite de la complicité nocturne,  
Par une nuit de pleine lune,  
Et au plus profond des cachots inhospitaliers,  
Tu retrouveras mes baisers enflammés… _

_C'est dans une salle vide au bout du couloir,  
Que je t'attendrais avec espoir,  
Loin des regards et des certitudes,  
Viens dans mes bras oublier ta solitude..."_

"C'est pas signé, bien sûr !  
… !  
La pleine lune ?  
... !  
Mais… mais… c'est demain !  
Il veut me revoir …  
Demain …" pensa Harry incrédule.

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

_Voilou ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Une de mes bêtas m'a dit : "Tu me fais poireauter très lgtp et il se passe riennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, snifffffffffffffff"  
LOL !  
C'est exactement ça, non ?  
Ce chap. est un peu mou, j'en ai conscience. Mais j'ai essayé de montrer un maximum l'état d'esprit désespéré d'Harry, pour que le début du chapitre suivant ne fasse pas trop bizarre. Je ne vous donne pas de détails mais en gros quand va avoir lieu la nouvelle rencontre Harry va se lâcher, et ça va être légèrement … chaud ! lol_

_Vi, je sais, c'est cruel de vous dire ça après vous avoir prévenu que je ne publierai pas le chapitre suivant tout de suite …gomen !_

_A bientôt  
Joe_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Avertissement :** Ceci est un **Slash/Yaoi **donc avec des **Relations Homosexuelles. **Si cela vous gêne** passez votre chemin**. Merci._

_**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement les perso ne n'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling, snif … _

**_Fiction Rated:_** _**M **pour cause de lemon dans un futur proche :D et surtout pour écart de langage. _

_**Remerciements : **A mes deux bêtas lectrices : Fanny ( Warriormeuh de son pseudo ) et Milii. Pour leurs encouragements, leurs conseils, mais surtout leur patience, parce-qu'avec moi il en faut ! Lol. _

Et un **petit remerciement subsidiaire** à Milii, qui m'as donné dans sa correction du chap. 4 une idée que j'ai développé dans ce chapitre ci :  
Milii : "ils vont croire qu'il sort avec Seamus … si son visage s'illumine loooooooool !"  
Merci la miss :D

_**Réponses Aux Reviews :**_

**skyblack4 :**  
Salut Sky :D  
voici enfin la suite... je sais, elle s'est fait désirait ! Désolé !  
Tu n'aimes pas Sévi ? (Joe incrédule !) Moi, j'avoue que c'est un des perso que je préfère dans HP, sûrement à cause de son coté torturé (je sais, je suis grave :D). Et c'est sur ses yeux que tu fantasme ? Moi, ce serait plutôt sur son corps de rêve malheureusement trop bien dissimulé par sa robe de sorcier ;D  
"_Voilà: Je dis Rogue, Zabini, Seamus ou Rusard(yark!)" _LOL, je crois qu'on a quasiment fait le tour de tous les perso maintenant... on en reparlera quand je dévoilerais enfin son identité ;D Bonne lecture ! Bisous.

**Milii :**  
Tu fais la compet, tu bosses ton bac... et tu écris :D Super Milii arrive lol !  
Je t'ai mis un petit remerciement au début de ce chap. car c'est une de tes remarques qui m'a fait penser au coup d'Hermione croyant à un HP-SF, maciiii :D  
Bon, si mon ordi ne refait pas des siennes, le chap. suivant devrait moins se faire désirer, il est en bonne voie :D Bisous, à bientôt la miss !

**Warriormeuh :**  
Des chocapics ? Mais... où son passées les chocogrenouilles ? Tu te goures d'histoire Fanny :D  
Bah, pour ce qui est de "palourde" j'ai fini par m'y faire... c'est vrai que c'est assez mignon finalement, un peu comme enflure ;D  
Vi, j'ai prévu un lemon... haï, haï, haï ! c'est pour ça que j'essai désormais de m'entraîner un peu à chaque chapitre, lol ! J'y vais en douceur, parce que c'est pas gagné ! Fantasmer dans sa tête c'est une chose, lol, mais arriver à le rendre par écrit... enfin, on verra bien, et puis au cas où je pourrais toujours crier: " au secours Fanny !" lol  
Bisous

**Onarluca :**  
Salut Artémis :D_  
"qu'elle fin sadique"_ Je prends ça comme un compliment ;D  
Désolé, la suite c'est un peu fait désiré, mais la voici enfin. En plus, j'ai était gentille : une fin toute calme pour cette fois :D Bonne lecture ! _  
_

**Tanuki Lady :**  
Salut Usagi :D  
Est ce que je t'ai déjà dis que j'adorais tes reviews ? Non ? Ben, voilà c'est fait, lol !  
Tu arrives presque à me battre en longueur, ce qui est un exploit, lol ! Tu as une de ces énergie... houa ! Et tu n'arrête pas de me faire rougir... (oui, bon, passons sur ce dernier point :D)  
Merci la miss !  
_"Alors là, ya pas que Harry qui va le tuer :p Je sens que je vais l'étrangler cet admirateur secret !"_  
L'étrangler ? J'y ai pensé, mais j'ai finalement opté pour quelque chose d'infiniment plus vicieux, lol !  
_(et quand j'ai entendu le mot cachot..j'ai presque eu peur que ca soit Rogue...nah je débloque grand dieu pitier :p)_  
Ben, qu'est que t'as contre Sévi ? Ses yeux sombres, ses mains fines, son corps de rêve, son mauvais caractère, son côté secret... Ha, sevichou, s'il existait pas faudrait l'inventer :D  
_"Et si le mystère s'évaporerait trop vite, qui sait, il serait peut-être déçu !_ "  
Je suis d'accord avec toi, et j'ai essayé d'expliquer mille fois à Harry (ainsi qu'à mes lectrices, soit dis en passant, lol) que ce petit coté mystérieux c'était d'un romantique ! Mais rien à faire, il est têtu quand il veut :D  
_" jvais pas t'engueuler si la lemon se fait attendre ! J'aime ce qui se passe entre aussi ! (nah jsuis pas si pervertie que ca...LOL)"_  
LOL !C'est vrai que j'aime bien quand le lemon se fait attendre dans une histoire, c'est toutes les péripéties qu'il y a avant qui me font bien rire (ou pleurer, c'est au choix ! je pense notamment à une fic de Warriormeuh (une Sayiuki) où j'ai eu envie d'étrangler les perso tant il se prenait la tête pour des conneries... bande d'idiots ! lol). Mais en même temps je me dis que plus je fais attendre le lemon, moins j'ai intérêt de le rater ... arght, la pression !_"Et je te rassure, dans mon village à moi non plus y'en a plus d'hommes romantiques...ou bien y'en à mais ils sont bien cachés ! Gr :p"_  
LOL ! ou alors ils sont déjà pris  
_"J'ai déja hâte de lire la suite de ta fic !"_  
Hum ... je suis un peu à la bourre pour l'update, désolé ! Mais voici enfin la suite, bonne lecture et merci encore pour tes reviews !  
Bisous

**Alexiel :**  
LOL ! Mais qu'est ce que vous avez toutes à me traiter de sadique ? Même pas vrai d'abord :D Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !

**ange de un cisme :**  
Salut Charlene ! Voici enfin la suite :D Pour ce qui est de l'identité du mystérieux, talentueux, romantique cavalier, ben ... je dirais rien, même sous la torture, lol ! Pour ce qui est de mme Inspi, elle est vraiment volage ! Mais bon, j'ai réussi a finir ce chapitre et j'ai déjà bien entamé le suivant, j'ai pas trop a me plaindre :D Gros bisous à toi aussi, merci de me suivre, bonne lecture !

**vert emeraude** :  
Meri pour ta review :D quand à savoir si c'est un hpdm, je peux pas dire, à chaque fois les rencontres se passe dans le noir, du coup je n'ai jamais pu distinguer son visage. Comme en plus Harry met toute sa mauvaise fois pour découvrir l'identité de son petit ami, ben c'est pas gagné, lol ! Bonne lecture !

**mini pouce :**  
Salut :D C'est vrai que c'est un sacré salop, mais tu vas voir, Harry ne va pas se laisser bien longtemps ! Pour ce qui est de la fin, vi, je vais faire une happy end, j'aime pas quand ça fini mal ! Je veux plein de petits Potter qui gambade partout, lol ! Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !

**Thealie :**  
Salut ! Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre !  
Pour ce qui est de la vengeance d'Harry, lis, et tu me diras ce que tu en penses :D Pour ce qui est de la réaction de ses amis, tu vas en avoir une partie dans ce chapitre, et j'avoue que je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire :D j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bonne lecture, bisous !

**Frudule :**  
Salut :D  
Heureuse que le coup de la carte t'ai plu ! En plus je m'en sert dans les autres chapitres, merci encore de me l'avoir fait remarquer :D  
_"il aurait très bien pu se rendre compte aprés le rendez-vous qu'il aurait pu se servir de la carte!"_  
Arght, non ! Déjà que ma bêta l'a catalogué comme "palourde", je vais pas rajouter de l'eau à son moulin, lol !  
_"Moi j'aimerais bien que ce soit Ron! Pour avoir plain d'autres commentaires sur ce fameux grains de beauté!"_  
LOL ! Un HPRW ? C'est plutôt rare celles qui demande ça :D Je peux rien dire, on en reparlera plus tard ;D_  
"Mes remarques c'est juste pour te donner mon avis, ce sont pas des critiques; si j'aimais pas, t'aurais pas de review du tout!"_  
Ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'ai pas mal pris, au contraire ! C'est intéressant de savoir la vision que les autres ont de ce que l'on écrit, ils voient des choses auxquelles on n'avait même pas penser, lol ! Pour le coup de la carte je suis resté baba parce-que c'était tellement gros que je n'ai pas compris comment j'avais pu l'oublier ! Du coup je suis allée pleurer dans les jupes d'une de mes bêtas, lol. Surtout continu à me donner ton avis, j'adore !  
Bisous, et bonne lecture !

**yochu :**  
Pas grave pour le retard, je suis pas mal non plus sur ce coup là ! Pour ce qui est de la fameuse révélation... elle va être un peu retardée ! Holà, je t'entend hurler d'ici :D Mais en fait j'ai une très bonne explication : le chap.6 était trop long, du coup je l'ai coupé en deux. Ce qui repousse la révélation au chap. 9... sauf si je divise aussi le chap. 8 en deux, lol !  
Pour ce qui est des "_moments... sympathiques" _j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu, en tout cas je me suis bien marrée ;D Pour ce qui est du chapitre chaud, je l'installe peu à peu... et j'espère m'en sortir aussi bien que toi ! Encore bravo :D  
Voilou, bonne lecture la miss, bisous,

**Mad-Chan** :  
Salut miss :D  
Moi aussi j'ai a nouveau mon ordi... ouf ! Le pire c'est quand j'ai cru avoir perdu tout ce que j'avais écrit ! Mais non, alors je le câline pour qu'il ne fasse plus un coup pareil :D  
Merci pour ta review, c'est trop gentil ! Mais désolé, tu ne sauras pas qui c'est tout de suite, même Fanny n'as pas réussi à me faire lâcher ;D  
Alors, ça y est, toi aussi tu te mets à m'houspiller pour que j'update plus vite ? Merlin, je suis maudite, poursuivit par des folles perverse armées de longues dents, lol ! Faut dire que le beau temps ne me facilite pas les choses : je ne peux pas bronzer, et écrire en même temps (et non, pas de portable pour moi, snif !) La preuve : j'update aujourd'hui, et il pleut dehors. Donc c'est la faute du temps, lol !  
Bonne lecture Maddy :D  
Bisous !  
PS : Yes ! Je viens de voir que tu viens de publier ta premiere fic HP ! (Joe, les yeux brillants d'anticipation, lol). Félicitation ! J'update, puis je vais devorer ça :D

**Tatunette **:  
Salut toi :D  
Merci beaucoup pour le mail ! Fanfiction ne m'a pas encore fait de coup vache lorsque j'ai voulu poster une review, mais quand je vois la longueur de la tienne je comprends que tu enrages quand n'apparaît qu'un "ARG" sur le site oO  
J'adore ta manière de me convaincre que ça ne peux être que Sevi, lol ! Ce qu'il y a de marrant c'est que tu as pensé à des choses qui ne m'avaient même pas effleurées... :D  
Pour ce qui est du retard, je ne t'en veux pas du tout ! Moi même je suis la reine des réponses qui arrive plus d'un mois après... je n'en suis pas très fière d'ailleurs, lol ! En plus c'est super sympa d'avoir pris le temps de me "re-reviewer", maciiii !  
Je suis heureuse que tu ai aimé ce chap. et voici _enfin_ la suite.  
Bonne lecture, et merci encore, bisous !

_**Petite note qui a son importance :** _

_**Première chose :** Je suis en retard pour cet update, et je m'en excuse… vraiment désolé ! (Joe, les oreilles basses et de grands yeux attendrissant, lol)  
_

_**Deuxième chose :** Je sais que j'avais dit que je révélerais l'identité du "mystérieux cavalier" au chapitre 8, mais je pense désormais que ce sera au chap. 9, voir 10...  
hep, doucement, si vous lynchez l'auteur vous n'aurez jamais la suite, lol ! En fait je me suis rendu compte que les chapitres étaient trop longs, et je les ai divisé en deux. Du coup, plus de suspense pour vous, c'est pas génial ça ;D. Voilà_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et … merci de suivre mes délires !**_

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

**Bon, comme j'ai mis du temps avant de publier ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit résumé :**

**Chap. 1 :** Où Potter se retrouve à danser avec Malfoy à cause des facéties de Dumbledore. Si les deux protagonistes s'en sortent vivants, ils ne sont pas totalement indemnes, Draco réussissant une fois de plus à blesser Harry...

**Chap. 2 : **Où Harry rencontre un mystérieux inconnu qui lui fait passer une soirée merveilleuse, avant de le lâcher comme un vieux balai sans lui avoir révélé son identité ...

**Chap. 3 : **Où Harry se prend la tête, émet les plus folles hypothèses, décide finalement qu'il veux revoir son homme, se fait coller par Snape, se fait engueuler par Seamus, réalise qu'il est gay, et fini cet épuisant chapitre en pleure sur son lit, complètement mort de fatigue...

**Chap.4 : **Où Harryn'en peut plus d'attendre et se résigne finalement à ne jamais revoir ce compagnon d'un soir. Mais surgit alors un message qui jette le trouble dans son esprit déjà bien malmené. Craquant lamentablement, il se précipite a ce rendez vous galant qui le comblera bien au-delà de ses espoirs, même si une fois de plus son compagnon le lâche sans s'être présenté...

**Chap. 5 : **Où Harry péte les plombs, s'enguirlande avec Hermione, cherche à dire la vérité, rêve de vengeance sucrée, suis des cours intensif de travaux manuels, commence un dédoublement de la personnalité assez inquiétant, et reçoit un nouveau message après plus d'un mois de silence complet...

**Chap. 6 : **Où l'auteur continu son délire, il ne vous reste plus qu'à lire... :D

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

_La pleine lune ?  
Mais… mais… c'est demain !_  
Il veut me revoir …  
_Demain …" pensa Harry incrédule._

**Chapitre 6 – Petit lionceau deviendra grand ...**

Harry était en retard …  
Pourtant il restait planté là, devant cette foutue porte !  
…  
Il hésitait.

"J'entre … ou j'entre pas ?  
_ … !  
_ Lui poser un lapin serait une sacrée vengeance !" Pensa t'il, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Mais peu à peu celui-ci disparu pour faire place à une grimace :

"Mais j'ai envie de le revoir _!  
Alors entre !_  
… !

Mais je veux me venger !  
_Alors part !_  
…!

Mais j'ai envie de l'embrasser !  
_Alors fait les deux !_  
… !  
_… !_"

Et Harry poussa résolument la porte.

Il avait à peine fait deux pas dans la pièce sombre, qu'il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui, le plongeant dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

"Le piège rêvé …" pensa t'il en frissonnant.

Mais, comme la dernière fois, il sentit deux bras l'enlacer tendrement par derrière et c'est avec délice qu'il laissa son corps se lover contre celui de son partenaire.

"Merlin ! Cette étreinte m'a tellement manqué !" Il soupira de bonheur.

Quand il sentit un souffle chaud lui caresser le cou, il inclina docilement la tête sur le coté, afin de faciliter la tache de son compagnon. Puis des lèvres l'effleurèrent doucement, l'obligeant à se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir d'anticipation.

Mais quand _enfin_ une langue gourmande se mit à le goûter, traçant un lent sillon humide de son épaule à son oreille, qu'elle se mit d'ailleurs à mordiller gentiment, il rendit les armes et gémit sans retenu, agrippant même les cheveux de son tortionnaire pour mieux le guider.

"_Hum … Harry ?_  
… !  
_Hou hou Harry ?_  
… !  
_PUTAIN HARRY !_"

Ce dernier, qui avait fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier les caresses expertes de son petit ami, les réouvrit brusquement.

"Je suis sensé me venger, je suis sensé me venger, je suis sensé … OH MERLIN ! … Qu'est ce que c'est bon !"

Son partenaire l'avait sournoisement contourné et mordillait gentiment son mamelon, tout en caressant l'autre d'une main joueuse.

"Mais … quand m'a t'il enlevé mon haut ?" Pensa t'il incrédule.

Quant à la seconde main … il la sentit dessiner de lentes arabesques sur son postérieur !

"Je suis mal barré, je suis mal barré, je suis mal …"

Soudain il réalisa quelque chose et il écarquilla les yeux…

Il lui léchait le torse … et descendait de plus en plus !

" Merlin … je suis dur ! Je suis dur, je suis …"

– Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de crier quand une main se mit à caresser d'un mouvement appuyé sa virilité bien trop à l'étroit dans son jean.

"Il faut que je réagisse, il faut que je réagisse, il faut que …"

Ce fut finalement la sensation de sa braguette descendant lentement qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

"Je le repousse … puis, je fous le camp en courant !" Pensa t'il, effaré par son manque de réaction.

"_Sauf en dessous de la ceinture … là tu réagis sans problème  
_… !  
Merlin … pourvu que j'y arrive, pourvu que j'y arrive, pourvu que…"

Et au début, tout se déroula suivant son plan :

Il se saisit, non sans mal, des deux mains baladeuses, le poussa en direction du mur, eut la satisfaction de l'entendre expirer bruyamment quand son dos heurta un peu violemment la pierre et …

C'est là que tout foira !

Sans savoir pourquoi … sans l'avoir prémédité… à son esprit défendant…son corps osa le trahir !  
Au lieu de faire un pas en arrière, et de foutre le camp, il fit un pas en avant, plaqua son corps contre le sien et s'empara de ses lèvres avec avidité, une main sur sa nuque pour qu'il ne puisse pas se dérober.

Son compagnon se raidit de surprise, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu le traitement auquel il venait d'avoir droit, mais il ne le repoussa pas, et Harry grogna de plaisir.

Cependant il voulait plus que ce contact superficiel, il voulait sentir à nouveau le contact de cette langue si douce et si habile dont il rêvait chaque nuit depuis des semaines…

Mais son partenaire ne lui laissait pas le passage, et ceci malgré les caresses répétées qu'il lui prodiguait du bout de la langue.

Harry, hors de lui de se voir refuser ce contact tant attendu lui mordit brutalement la lèvre inférieure, et profita du gémissement de douleur qu'il laissa échapper pour envahir sa bouche et l'explorer à sa guise.

"C'est si bon … ça m'a tellement manqué !" Et Harry gémit de plaisir

Il sentit alors les bras de son partenaire s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et plaquer étroitement leurs deux bassins l'un contre l'autre, ne le laissant rien ignorer du désir qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Au contact de cette érection contre la sienne, Harry senti son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge, et sa conscience, déjà bien malmenée, foutre le camp définitivement.

Il avait faim… il voulait plus… et il se lécha les lèvres d'un air gourmand.

Sans plus de manière il déchira la chemise de son compagnon, et parti à la découverte de son torse d'une bouche avide, désirant goûter chaque millimètre de cette peau affolante, et rendant ainsi au centuple les caresses qu'il lui avait prodigué un peu plus tôt.

Il sentit des doigts s'agripper à ses cheveux, et son désir se fit plus intense aux gémissements de plaisir que l'autre laissait échapper.

Il mordilla sauvagement un mamelon, puis se mit à le lécher tendrement, l'effleurant à peine du bout de sa langue, avant de se mettre à le sucer avidement

– Harry …

Ce murmure fit courir un long frisson le long de son dos. C'était le premier mot prononcé depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, et il était émis d'une voix rauque, rempli de désir … et de promesses !

Il quitta à regret le mamelon désormais dur et remonta jusqu'à cette bouche délicieuse, dont il ne lassait pas et qui désormais avait le goût salé du sang.  
Il l'effleura à peine, puis murmura dans un souffle, au creux de son oreille

– Oui ?

Il prit délicatement entre ses dents le lobe si tentant.

– mmmmh, Harry ?

– Quoi ? Demanda t'il à nouveau doucement, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tout en frottant lascivement son corps contre celui de son compagnon.

Il fut récompensé de son audace par un cri rauque de désir et il sentit à nouveau les mains avides se saisir de sa fermeture éclair.

– Oh, non ! Dit-il fermement, avant de saisir les deux fautives et de les plaquer au mur au-dessus de la tête de son compagnon.

Celui ci gémit de désespoir… ou de plaisir, puis murmura d'un ton suppliant :

– Harry … s'il te plait !

Le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandit encore. Au son délicieux de cette supplique, un sentiment de puissance comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti l'envahie. Après des semaines de doutes, de douleurs, de manque, ce sentiment fut libérateur, et il se dit que finalement il allait l'avoir sa vengeance !

Résolument il posa sa main sur la virilité tendue de son compagnon, qui à ce contact se cambra violemment en gémissant et murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête.

Harry serra un peu et il le sentit retenir son souffle, puis commencer à faire un mouvement du bassin pour approfondir le contact.

Harry se remit à mordiller tendrement le lobe de l'oreille de son partenaire, puis demanda :

– Tu aimerais que ma main caresse ton sexe sans la barrière de ton pantalon, n'est ce pas ?

– Oui ! Ce n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible, accompagné d'une respiration laborieuse.

Harry délaissa l'oreille, et rapprocha sa bouche de la sienne, lentement, en redessinant de sa langue la courbe de sa mâchoire. Arrivé à destination, il effleura les lèvres de son compagnon, mais recula quand celui ci voulu se saisir de sa bouche

– Tss, tss… fit il, d'un ton réprobateur.

Joueur, il fit sortir sa langue pour tracer délicatement les contours des lèvres de son partenaire d'un mouvement sensuel. Celui ci essaya de l'attraper une nouvelle fois de sa bouche gourmande, mais Harry recula à nouveau précipitamment. C'est avec délectation qu'il accueillit le grognement de frustration de son partenaire

" Plus d'un mois … ce salaud m'a fait poireauter plus d'un foutu mois !"

– Ou peut être préférais-tu que se soit ma bouche qui lentement … _très lentement_ … caresse ton sexe et t'amène à la jouissance ?

Seul un long gémissement rauque lui répondit, et il sentit le corps se cambrer un peu plus contre le sien.

– Oh, oui ! Tu aimerais, hein ?

Seule une respiration précipitée lui répondit. Alors il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

– Tu sais quoi ?

Gémissements d'anticipation

– La prochaine fois …

Et il mordit violemment le lobe tendre qu'il caressait jusqu'alors doucement de ses lèvres, entraînant un cri de douleur de son compagnon

– Ne met pas six semaines avant de me contacter ! Finit-il d'une voix dure.

Puis il tourna les talons, et sorti tant bien que mal de la pièce en claquant la porte.

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

_"Haï ! Putain ça fait mal !" Pesta t'il, en essuyant tant bien que mal le sang qui s'était mis à couler dans son cou. Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Il n'est pas partir comme ça ?" _

_Et il se dirigea difficilement vers la porte, qu'il entrouvrit précautionneusement … pour découvrir un couloir vide !_

_"Le… le… arght ! Il m'allume comme un fou et il ose me planter comme ça !"_

_Il referma alors le battant avec violence, puis, soupirant de dépit il se laissa lentement glisser le long du mur jusqu'à se retrouver assis au sol._

_"Mais … c'est Harry ! Il ne peut pas être aussi …aussi … vicieux !" Pensa t'il avec incrédulité.  
"… !  
C'est vrai que je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelles pendant un moment_  
… !  
_Mais bon, je l'ai finalement contacté, non ?Alors pourquoi il s'est mis dans une telle colère ?_  
… !  
_Remarque... une morsure c'est peu payé pour un traitement pareil ! Ses caresses n'avaient vraiment plus rien d'innocentes !"_

_A cette pensée sa virilité se rappela douloureusement à lui, et c'est avec soulagement qu'il descendit enfin sa braguette et délivra son sexe tendu de son carcan de toile._

_" Jamais je n'aurais cru que Harry puisse être aussi... aussi... entreprenant !"_

_Il commença à se caresser lentement, savourant le plaisir qui montait en lui au rythme de ses mouvements hypnotiques. Puis il se souvint des mots du griffondor :_

_"Ou peut être préférais-tu que se soit ma bouche qui lentement ... très lentement ... caresse ton sexe et t'amène à la jouissance ?" sa main se resserra violemment sur son sexe, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. _

_"Merlin oui ! Ce que j'aimerais ..."_

_Et l'esprit hanté par ces mots, il se travailla durement, imaginant tour à tour ses mains, sa bouche, ou encore...son cul entourant son sexe de leurs chaudes moiteurs..._

_Le silence de la pièce ne fut alors troublé que par ses gémissements de plaisirs et ce nom, qu'il répétait inlassablement : "Harry" ..._

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

Harry marchait à un rythme soutenu, la respiration sifflante. Il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'objet de son tourment, aussi ce ne fut que quand il sentit un point de coté qu'il rentra dans la première salle de classe vide, et qu'il referma la porte avec un soupir de soulagement.

"Merlin ! Je l'ai embrassé comme un sauvage… je l'ai mordu… j'ai déchiré sa chemise… mordillé ses mamelons, son oreille et j'ai … caressé son sexe !" Harry gémit, le rouge aux joues.

Il n'aurait jamais osé ces caresses en temps normal, mais là … il était carrément furieux quand il était entré dans la pièce !

"Quand je pensais lui faire payer, je ne pensais pas à ce genre de vengeance !" Pensa t'il en donnant un coup de poing sur la porte fermée.

" _Hum… tu en es sur ? Et le coup du miel, c'était quoi ?_  
C'était juste un fantasme, jamais je n'aurais osé !_  
… !_  
C'est à cause de ses gémissements, ils ont eu un drôle d'effet sur moi …"

Au souvenir des sons émis par son compagnon, Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer... et son pantalon redevenir beaucoup trop étroit !

"C'est pas vrai ! Je vais _encore_ devoir me soulager" pensa t-il avec désespoir.

"_Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'a toi-même, si tu étais resté, je suis sur qu'il t'aurait volontiers aidé !_

Non ! Il méritait une leçon !

_Sûr… mais là, tu t'es puni toi même par la même occasion ! Tu aurais pu trouver autre chose !"_

Harry gémit de désespoir puis, résigné, il appuya son dos contre le mur et baissa sa braguette

"Ce geste commence _vraiment _à devenir un peu trop familier à mon goût…"

Ensuite, comme d'habitude, il arrêta de penser, emporté par le tourbillon des sensations.

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Harry rejoignit le dortoir griffondor. C'est avec soulagement non dissimulé qu'il ôta enfin sa cape d'invisibilité. Malgré la protection qu'elle lui procurait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sursauter au moindre bruit, et c'est les nerfs à fleur de peau qu'il avançait, craignant à tout moment de tomber sur Rusard, ou pire : sur Snape !

Aussi, entre les émotions de la soirée et le trajet, il était complètement épuisé, et ne rêvait que d'une chose: un bon lit !

"Allez mon vieux, plus que quelques mètres et tu pourras t'écrouler !"

Et prenant son courage à deux mains, il commença la traversé de la salle commune. Cependant, à mi-chemin il stoppa net, alerté par un bruit.

"Mais qui peut bien être debout à une heure pareil ?

_Peut-être un rendez-vous amoureux…_

Arght ? Non, pas ça ! Je ne le supporterais pas après la soirée que je viens de vivre !"

Et il chercha autour de lui l'origine du bruit. Il n'eut pas à aller loin : dans un fauteuil, près du feu, Hermione lisait un énorme bouquin.

"Je crois que finalement j'aurais préféré les amoureux !" Gémit intérieurement Harry.

"_Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! Mais dis moi … elle est seule ?_

Ben oui ! Il manquerait plus qu'on l'ai trouvé en plein rendez-vous amoureux, et là, je ressortais illico, quitte à dormir dans les escaliers !

_Harry ! Elle – est – seule !"_

Le survivant fronça les sourcils, perplexe

"Oui, et alors ? Ce n'est pas un crime que je sache !

_Pfui ! Tu n'es pas croyable ! Elle est seule : tu vas enfin pouvoir le lui dire !"_

Harry pâlit, puis regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, espérant quelqu'un… n'importe qui … une excuse quoi ! Mais Merlin devait déjà dormir car son souhait ne fut pas exaucé ! La salle était définitivement, irrémédiablement, désespérément déserte !

Il déglutit péniblement, puis commença à reculer le plus silencieusement possible.

" Non !

_Non ? Mais c'est l'occasion rêvée !_

NON !

_Putain Harry arrête de jouer le gamin, et dis-lui !_

Non, je peux pas !

_Il faudra bien lui dire un jour, et là elle est seule, dis-lui !_

Non, je ne veux pas la perdre !

_Tu ne peux pas te cacher éternellement, alors autant le lui dire dès maintenant, le choc sera  
moins dur !_

Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas lui cacher, hein !

_HARRY ! Arrête ça tu veux ! Grandis un peu ! Tu attends qu'elle soit seule depuis des jours, et maintenant que ton souhait est exaucé, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu te défiles !_

J'ai peur …

_Mais tu seras soulagé après !_

Vraiment ? Et si elle ne me parle plus ? Et si en plus elle va le dire à Ron ? Je risque de les perdre tous les deux ! Alors c'est non !

_Dis-lui !_

Non !

_Fait-le !_

NON !

_Putain Harry je t'ordonne de lui dire !"_

– NON ! Je ne lui dirais pas !

– Me dire quoi ?

– Que je suis gay !

– … !

Soudain, Harry eut comme un doute affreux, et il leva les yeux… pour apercevoir une Hermione les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte.

"Non …non…NOOOOON ! Dis-moi que ce n'ai pas vrai, que je n'ai pas fait ça !

_Oh si ! Tu l'as fait ! Et en plus tu y es allé franco!"_

Harry gémit et se cacha la tête entre les mains 

"Ce n'est pas vrai !

_Si, si, je t'assure ! Tu n'as qu'à regarder l'expression de Mione pour en être sur !"_

Harry écarta légèrement ses doigts pour apercevoir le visage de son amie

"_Mince, elle est toute rouge !_

… !

_… !_

Tu crois que le choc est en train de la tuer ?

_Je n'en sais rien moi ! Et puis d'abord qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de lui sortir ça comme ça !_

QUOI ? Mais c'est toi qui …

_Harry …_

Quoi encore ?

_Faudrait peut être l'aider …_

Tu crois ?

_Ben…"_

Mais un son étrange perturba soudain les pensées du Survivant…

"C'est quoi ce bruit ? Merlin, mais c'est Hermione ! Elle… elle s'étouffe !

_Heu... je crois plutôt qu'elle rit"_

Harry fixa alors plus attentivement son amie, et se rendit compte qu'en effet, elle riait à gorge déployée

"Mais enfin… pourquoi elle rit ?

_Je crois qu'elle se fout de ta gueule…_

Mione ? Non, impossible !"

– Mione, pourquoi tu ris ?

Il la vit essayer de reprendre son souffle, puis articuler difficilement :

– Si … si tu… tu voyais ta tête ! Mouahahahahah …

Et elle se remit à rire de plus bel

"_…!_  
Ben si, elle se fout de moi" pensa le jeune homme incrédule.

Et peu à peu, alors que le rire continuait, Harry commença à rougir.

Le spectacle de son amie, se tenant les côtes, pliée en deux, les larmes lui coulant sur le visage … s'en fut trop pour lui, et il commença à partir en direction de son dortoir, mortifié.

Mais il n'avait même pas atteint les escaliers, qu'il sentit qu'on le retenait par son pull, et levant la tête il découvrit son amie, les joues toujours rouges, le souffle toujours court, mais une expression terriblement sérieuse dans les yeux.

– Harry, attends ! Je suis désolée, vraiment ! Mais ça fait des jours que l'on ne se parle plus, et d'un coup tu me dis ça comme ça ! En plus, tu avais l'expression de … de quelqu'un qui devrait affronter une armée de géants ! Je m'excuse ! Reste … s'il te plait !

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire et finalement il se laissa conduire jusqu'à un fauteuil près du feu sans protester.

– Je suis heureuse que tu aies enfin eu le courage de me le dire, lui dit-elle en souriant une fois qu'il fut assis.

_"Ce n'est peut être pas le moment de lui dire que tu n'as pas fais exprès …"_

Harry pris une grande inspiration, puis débita d'une seule traite :

– Mione, je suis vraiment désolé de toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dite l'autre jour ! J'étais sur les nerfs, et je … j'ai craqué. Ce n'est pas après toi que j'en avais, tu sais. Je te demande pardon.

– J'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas ces derniers temps, et ça m'a vraiment fait mal que tu ne me dises rien, plus que tes mots ce jour là !

– Je suis désolé ! Répéta Harry, piteux, la tête baissée.

– N'en parlons plus. Alors comme ça tu es gay ?

A ces mots Harry se raidit. Il avait la gorge serrée, et, incapable d'articuler un mot, il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

– Tu sais, je commençais à me douter que c'était quelque chose comme ça… vous n'avez pas été très discret !

– … !

Harry releva brusquement la tête et fixa son amie, incrédule.

"Pas discret ? qu'est ce qu'il lui faut ?" 

Complètement perdu, il demanda :

– Pas discret ? Je ne comprends pas, tu penses à quoi ?

– Ben, à toi et Seamus, quoi d'autre ?

– Sea …Sea… Seamus ? Bégaya Harry qui comprenait de moins en moins.

"Seamus, mais qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là ?

_Heu … je crois qu'elle pense que Seamus est ton petit ami..._

Seamus ? MON petit ami ?

_… !_ "

– NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ! S'exclama t'il, outré. Comment tu peux penser une chose pareille !

Il vit à son expression qu'elle était _vraiment_ étonnée de sa réaction, ce qui le rendit encore plus furieux

– Seamus, c'est le pire coureur de jupons que je connaisse ! Et toi tu penses qu'il est gay !  
" Tiens, si je ne lui faisais pas la tête, je serai bien allé lui raconter, qu'on se marre un bon coup. Seamus préférant les hommes … et pourquoi pas Malfoy se baladant sans une tonne de gel sur la tête tant qu'on y est !"  
En plus c'est Seamus ! S-E-A-M-U-S ! Merlin, comment as-tu pu penser que lui et moi on …

Et Harry, incapable de continuer, se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, une expression toujours incrédule sur le visage.

– Excuse-moi Harry, mais votre attitude ces derniers temps …

"Mais enfin, de quoi elle parle ?

_Laisse tomber…"_

Et Harry fronça les sourcils, puis déglutit avec peine, et osa enfin poser LA question :

– Tu … tu es encore mon amie ?

– Harry ! Comment peux-tu me poser cette question ?

Mais elle dut lire le doute sur son visage car elle continua :

– Bien sur que oui ! Je serai toujours ton amie !

Harry sentit un grand poids le quitter, ces mots il les avait tellement espéré ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si Mione l'avait rejeté

"Sans doute sauté du haut de la tour d'Astronomie … sans balai !"

– Et cela ne te dérange pas ?

– Que tu préfères les hommes ?

Harry hocha la tête, penché en avant, buvant les paroles de son amie

– Bien sur que non ! Pourquoi est ce que cela me dérangerait ? Tu es mon ami, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux, et si c'est avec un homme … et bien, ça me va !

Il ne put résister plus longtemps : il se jeta dans ses bras.

Hermione le serrât tendrement, puis essuya doucement les larmes de soulagement qui coulaient sur ses joues.

– Harry, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, d'accord ?

Il hocha simplement la tête, sachant qu'il serait incapable de prononcer un mot sans éclater en sanglot.

– Bien !

Et elle l'embrassa chastement sur la joue, lui sourit gentiment, puis se dégagea de son étreinte.

– Alors dis-moi … si ce n'est pas Seamus, qui c'est ?

_"Oh, oh … La nuit va être longue !"_

Harry grimaça, s'installa confortablement dans son siège, puis commença vaillamment le récit de son histoire.

Et ce ne fut que tard, _très tard,_ dans la nuit qu'ils allèrent se coucher…

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

_Voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à le lire que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire ;D  
Je sais qu'il a été long à venir et je m'en excuse une fois de plus. Le prochain chapitre est déjà en grande partie écrit, dont il ne fera pas trop attendre.  
Merci à tous de m'avoir lu  
Bisous  
Joe_


	7. Soit nébuleuse

_**Avertissement :** Ceci est un **Slash/Yaoi **donc avec des **Relations Homosexuelles. **Si cela vous gêne** passez votre chemin**. Merci._

_**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement les perso ne n'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling, snif … _

**_Fiction Rated:_**_**M **pour cause de lemon dans un futur proche et surtout pour écart de langage. _

_**Remerciements : **A mes deux bêtas lectrices : Fanny ( Warriormeuh de son pseudo ) et Milii. Pour leurs encouragements, leurs conseils, mais surtout leur patience, parce-qu'avec moi il en faut ! Et des remerciements tout particulier à Tan, elle comprendra pourquoi. Merci la miss !_

**Petite note TRES IMPORTANTE :**

**1– **Comme vous l'avez remarquez je mets de plus en plus de temps à updater. Ce dont je m'excuse, mais avec les vacances, le soleil, etc je passe moins de temps devant mon ordi. Aussi je préfère vous prévenir que je ne publierais probablement pas le prochain chapitre avant septembre. Je m'en excuse encore...

**2– **Dans cette fic la "promiscuité" va être de plus en plus poussée (en clair : un lemon :D) ce qui me pose un problème stratégique, à savoir : est-ce que je censure ma fic sur ff ou pas ? Jusqu'où je peux aller ? Une auteur que j'aime beaucoup (Origine) viens de voir son compte supprimer et franchement ça m'interpelle. Je me suis inscrite sur un autre site (Harry Potter fanfiction) et je me demande si je ne vais pas faire comme les autres, à savoir une version édulcorée pour ff et la version non censurée sur ce site. Ce n'est qu'un projet pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore publié sur HP fanfiction, mais "normalement" le lemon est pour le prochain chapitre et il va donc falloir que je me décide. J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis, alors n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez.

_**Réponses Aux Reviews :**_

**- Frudule :**  
Exceptionnellement, je vais mettre la réponse à ta review à la fin de ce chapitre, tu comprendras pourquoi après :D Donc bonne lecture et on se retrouve après :D

**- Sahada :**  
Ca c'est la question que tout le monde se pose et a laquelle je ne veux pas répondre, lol ! Si je peux me permettre : qu'est qui t'a fait pensé à Sevy ? En tout cas merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :D

**- Lovely A :  
**Salut :D  
Je suis heureuse que ma fic t'ai plu ! Merci de me lire :D Moi aussi je suis à la recherche de fics marrantes, rien ne me plait plus que de me marrer comme une folle en lisant les déboires de mes perso préférés :D  
Toi qui aime bien Draco, ce chapitre va te plaire, il y fait un passage... remarqué, lol !  
Pour ce qui de Harry/Blaise, c'est vrai que j'ai vu peu de fic avec ce couple. J'ai en projet une fic avec Blaise, mais plutôt dans un BZ/DM. Le problème c'est que j'ai BEAUCOUP de fics en projet mais que je ne trouve pas le temps de les écrire, snif. "M'enfin! Je sais pas pourquoi je te parle de ça lol..." tu peux me parler de ce que tu veux, ça fait vraiment plaisir de discuter avec d'autres écrivains :D  
Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture miss.  
Bisous  
Joe

**skyblack4 :**  
Salut Sky :D  
Alors la vengeance d'Harry ta plu :D J'avoue que je me suis régaler à l'écrire. J'imaginais l'expression stupéfaite sur le visage de son compagnon et j'étais explosé de rire ;D Vi, je rigole de mes propres bêtises... je sais : c'est grave ! lol !  
Mais je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à partir dans des délires soudain, lol ! Bah, Harry méritait au moins ça :D  
Pour ce qui est de la "promiscuité", lol, elle va être de plus en plus poussée (hé hé), j'espère que ça te plaira ;D  
Par contre, désolé pour tes cheveux... je peux pas dire ! Mais t'en fait pas, c'est sexy aussi les personnes chauve (ahhh Lex ! Vi, je l'avoue honteusement, j'ai un petit faible pour ce perso. Comme je l'ai déjà dis, je craque toujours pour les perso torturé, lol !)La "Grande Révélation" sera normalement dans deux chapitres... enfin ça c'est la théorie, parce-que j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à rallonger mes chapitres au fur et à mesure. Il n'y a qu'a voir ce chapitre : 17 pages Word !  
Siri ? C'est vrai qu'il y a de superbes histoires avec ce perso, notamment quelques SS/SB et SB/RL que j'adore :D "Sourire enjôleur" ? Moi quand je pense à lui c'est plutôt : superbe corps bronzé aux abdos bien dessinés, pectoraux luisant de sueurs, joli petit c... heu, je m'égare là. Mais non je ne suis pas une obsédée, c'est juste une impression, lol !  
Merci pour ta review, et tes compliments O--O j'espère que tu aimera ce nouveau chapitre :D Par contre comme je l'ai annoncé la suite ne sera qu'en septembre, désolé. Bonnes vacances à toi. Bonne lecture. Bisous !  
Joe

**Tanuki Lady :**  
Salut Tan :D  
J'espère que tu vas bien ;D T'as vu, il m'en auras fallu du temps pour publier... pfui, mais c'est trop dur de rester devant l'ordi avec un temps pareil !  
Mais heu, arrête de me faire des compliments, le rouge ne va pas bien à mon teint ! lol ! Merci, ça me va droit au coeur :D  
Bien sur que non tu ne parle pas trop ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir de discuter avec mes lecteurs, surtout qu'ils sont tous gentils, ils osent pas me critiquer ! lol ! Et en plus ils sont patients ! Que demander de plus ? (enfin, ils étaient patients, parce-que leurs annoncer comme ça que la suite ne sera pas avant septembre, je cherche vraiment les ennuis. Remarque avec un peu de chance ils sont en vacances eux aussi ;D)  
Mais non, la conscience d'Harry n'est pas là que pour vous embêter :D En fait elle est le côté "naturel", instinctif de Ryry, sans entrave, a priori, etc. En fait elle est surtout là pour décoincer notre Survivant préféré... pour notre plus grande joie ;D (enfin j'espère ! Tu la trouve si embêtante que ça ?).  
Alors la vengeance d'Harry t'a plu ? Me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant, niak, niak... :D  
Voici enfin la suite... même si elle n'a plus vraiment de surprises à te réserver, lol ! LA suite en septembre... pas taper, hein ! Dés que je peux, je t'écris, promis... faut simplement pas être pressée avec moi (Joe qui rougit légèrement !).  
Gros bisous à toi et merci pour tes review qui me font énormément plaisir :D  
Joe

** Luna051 :  
**"si c'est dray, je porte plainte na!"  
LOL ! Et bien, je vais avoir du mal à m'en tirer indemne de cette histoire :D Entre toi qui me "menace" si c'est Dray, et ma bêta qui me "menace" si c'est Seamus... Bah, m'en fout, si vous m'embêtez je le colle avec Rusard, niak, niak, niak !  
Merci de ta review, bonne lecture !

**Warriormeuh :**  
Salut Fanny :D  
Comment vas ? T'as vu j'ai enfin posté ! M'en a fallu du temps cette fois, hai, hai, hai ! Le soleil et l'inspiration ne vont pas du tout ensemble pour moi ;D"SEVICHOU POWA! SEVI SEVI SEVI! Tous avec moi!"  
LOL ! Ben au moins t'as de la suite dans les idées :D mais comme j'aime bien embêter mon monde je sens que je vais le coller avec quelqu'un d'autre...  
Au fait j'ai retrouvé l'adresse du site HP où je m'étais inscrite avant d'avoir mes problème d'ordi : c'est Harry Potter fanfiction. Je me suis inscrite sous le pseudo de Joe. Mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore mis mes fics là bas, mais ça ne devrais pas tarder :D  
Au fait tu as acheté le nouvel HP ? Pfui, je vois plein d'auteur en parler et je déprime. Mais je suis vraiment trop nul en anglais pour me lancer dans une telle entreprise. Donc ce sera pour la fin de l'année pour moi. Voilou, à bientôt miss :D

**Mad-Chan :**  
Salut Maddy :D  
Tes vacances se passent bien ? T'as vu, il m'a encore fallu une plombe pour publier ce nouveau chapitre, snif.  
Pour ce qui es d'être mal barré : vous l'êtes ! Il y a eu un colossal combat entre l'Inspiration et le Soleil et c'est le Soleil qui a gagné, lol ! Du coup la suite ne sera qu'en septembre, désolé !  
Bah, pour ce qui est de gueuler, je t'en prie, fait le autant que tu veux, ça me fait très plaisir ! (vi je suis un peu maso :D) Merci de ta review, bonnes vacances, bonne lecture.  
Gros bisous  
Joe

**onarluca :**  
Salut Artémis ! Voici enfin la suite, elle s'est un peu fait attendre, mais faut dire qu'elle est un peu longue. J'espère qu'elle te plaira, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.  
PS : Je te dis bonnes vacances, en espérant te retrouver en septembre, bisous !

**Alexiel :**  
Salut :D  
Et vi, vous allez devoir attendre un peu plus pour savoir l'identité de ce mystérieux inconnu. D'abord parce-que je n'updaterais qu'en septembre (désolé !) et ensuite parce-que mes chapitres ont tendance à s'allonger sans mon accord. Une vrai conspiration ! Il n'y a qu'a regarder ce chapitre : 17 pages Word, mes pauvres petits doigts, lol !  
Merci de ta patience, de ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ;D  
Bisous et bonne lecture

** Diabolik Angel :**  
Sadique, moi ? Tu dois confondre, lol !  
Bah, je l'avoue : j'adore torturer Ryry, mais ça reste quand même gentil, non ?  
Et puis il y a un truc que j'aime encore plus que de malmener notre pov Survivant... Torturer mes pov lecteurs ! lol ! Du coup, je ne te dirais pas qui c'est, niak, niak, niak !  
Merci de ta review, bisous et bonne lecture :D

**vert emeraude :**  
Ah, mais non, il n'a pas était méchant ! ... ! Ou alors juste un peu, lol ! Bah, il l'avait bien cherché aussi. Et puis c'était tout de même une douce torture, non ? ;D  
Merci beaucoup de ta review, voici enfin la suite, alors bonne lecture ! Bisous.

**yochu :  
**Salut :D J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées ?  
Relax, tu n'as pas du manquer grand chose vu comme je suis à la bourre dans mes updates !  
Vi, ça va devenir de plus en plus chaud, lol !  
Mais je n'ai toujours pas réussi à écrire le lemon ! Pfui, je crois que je sais _trop_ comment je veux qu'il soit, et du coup je bloque pour l'écrire, les mots me semblant trop faibles. Mais je vais finir par y arriver ! (ben, de toute manière j'ai pas trop le choix si je ne veux pas me faire huer par des lectrices en manque, lol !)  
Voilou miss, merci de me lire, bisous et bonne lecture !

**ange de un cisme :**  
Salut Charlene :D  
Bah, Ryry parle tout seul et moi j'ai tendance à parler de moi à la troisième personne (Joe qui rougit légèrement en avouant ça. lol), du coup je sais pas qui est le plus grave de nous deux ;D Quand à madame Inspi, je crois qu'elle est définitivement partie en vacance, me reste plus qu'a espérer qu'elle reviendra bien en septembre ! Je suis heureuse que l'aveu involontaire d'Harry t'ai plu :D je ne savais pas trop comment le faire, je voulais que ça se passe en douceur, sans malaise. Le fait qu'Hermione éclate de rire détend de suite l'atmosphère, même si Ryry est un peu vexé, lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant, merci de ta review !  
Bisous et bonne lecture.

** lyravage :**  
Salut :D  
_" ca m'a cassée de voir que le chap suivant n'était pas la..." _LOLOLOL ! Je connais ça moi aussi, quand je suis prise dans une histoire et que m'aperçois que le chapitre suivant n'est pas en ligne... AAAHHH ! Mais le pire c'est quand je m'aperçois que l'auteur a laissé tomber sa fic :(  
Désolé, j'ai été un peu longue pour publier ce chapitre, mais bon en compensation il est un peu plus long que d'habitude. Par contre le prochain chapitre ne sera qu'en septembre pour cause de vacances et tout ça... va falloir attendre.  
Merci de ta review, ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir autant d'enthousiasme (et ça me fait légèrement rougir aussi, lol !). Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

**crackos :**  
Salut :D Merci pour ta review, et tes compliments :D Vi, on me dit souvent que ma fic est un peu frustrante, lol, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme non ? C'est pour ça que je résiste aux supplications, menaces, et autres tentatives de me faire avouer qui est le mystérieux petit ami (J'entend d'ici une de mes bêta penser : "tu parles, dis plutôt qu'elle n'arrive pas à se décider sur son identité !" ... heu, Fanny si tu lis ces mots : c'est même pas vrai, lol !)  
Ahhh ! NON, Harry n'est pas stupideee ! Mais qu'est ce que vous avez toutes ? lol ! En fait plusieurs de mes lectrices l'ont qualifié de "palourde"... et depuis je ne m'en remet pas, lol !Pour ce qui est de la blessure à l'oreille, n'oublie pas qu'on est dans un monde magique, alors si une simple formule permet de liquéfier les os d'un homme, ce n'est pas une petite morsure qui va résister longtemps :D Et puis vi :ça aurait été trop facile ;D  
Pour ce qui est d'avoir décidé qui serait le mystérieux cavalier : oui, je l'ai fait :DVoici enfin la suite, et n'hésite pas à me "harceler" autant que tu veux, ça me fait très plaisir ! Par contre désolé, mais la suite ne sera _vraiment _là qu'en septembre.  
Voilou, bisous et bonne lecture :D

**Milii :**  
Salut Milii :D Pas grave, toi tu es en retard pour tes reviews et moi je suis en retard pour mes updates, mes mails, mes correc, mes... heu, je vais arrêter là, lol !  
Tu profites de tes vacances au moins, ça doit faire du bien de décompresser après tout ce stress ;D Merci de ta review, je te fais de gros bisous et je te dis à bientôt !

**Blue Cinnamon :**  
Comment ça Sevi à les cheveux gras ?  
Pfui, tu doit être une griffondor toi pour osé dire des choses pareilles à propos du "merveilleux" professeur Snape, toujours de bonne humeur, des mots toujours mesurés, et très équitable avec ça... lol ! Non, sans rire, moi je l'adore Sévi, et puis chui sur que ses cheveux gras c'est juste une rumeur qu'on fait courir les griffy, na :D Pour ce qui est de savoir si c'est bien lui... il te reste plus qu'a lire les prochains chapitres ! lol !  
Merci pour ta review. Bisous et bonne lecture !

**tatunette :**  
Salut Tatu :D Alors comme ça mon inconscient me jouerait des tours ? C'est une supposition intéressante :D  
Je ne vais bien sur pas confirmer ou infirmer tes suppositions, lol, mais tu peux continuer d'en faire autant que tu veux, c'est très intéressant de voir la vision que les lecteurs on d'une fic. Ils voit des choses auxquelles tu ne penses même pas, et, par contre, des choses qui te paraissent vraiment évidente leur passe complètement au dessus de la tête :D  
Pour ce qui est de patienter pour découvrir _enfin_ son identité, ce sera un peu plus long que prévu, vu que je n'updaterai qu'en septembre... désolé !  
Merci de ta review, je t'embrasse, bonne lecture !

**Thealie :**  
LOL ! Alors la vengeance était à ton goût ? Je crois qu'elle a plu a notre petit Ryry aussi (sauf peut-être après... quand il s'est retrouvé seul ;D)  
Pour ce qui est de savoir si l'autre a compris la leçon... il ne te reste plus qu'à lire :D  
Merci pour ta review, bisous et bonne lecture !

**Cyrano :**  
Salut Emma :DHai, hai, hai... je t'ai fait languir plus d'un mois et j'en suis désolé ! Le pire c'est que pour avoir le chapitre suivant tu vas devoir encore attendre pas mal... gomen !  
Merci pour la proposition d'aide :D mais en fait quand l'inspiration n'est pas là, j'arrive pas à aligner deux mots. J'en suis arrivée à la conclusion qu'il ne faut pas forcer, sous peine de faire un truc vraiment nul. J'aime beaucoup cette fic (surtout grâce à vous, j'aime vous faire bisquer et vous voir partir dans les suppositions les plus folles, lol) et je prend un grand plaisir à l'écrire, du coup je préfère le faire à mon rythme et en être à peu prés satisfaite.  
Faut pas oublier que je débute, et du coup je fais des erreurs que j'essaierai de ne plus faire. Par exemple : avancer beaucoup plus dans l'écriture d'une fic avant de commencer à la publier, lol !Pour ce qui est de tes interrogations sur le prochain rendez-vous... lis et tu sauras ;D  
Alors comme ça toi aussi tu lis jusqu'a point d'heure ? Moi pareil, ce qui est parfois un peu chaud pour aller au boulot le lendemain (mais ou qu'elles sont passées les allumettes ? J'arrive pas a garder les yeux ouverts, lol).  
Harry naïf ? Que c'est joliment dit, lol ! Les autres ont eu moins de scrupules : idiot, palourde, etc :D C'est vrai qu'il est gamin, mais bon, c'est sont premier amoureux, et ignore tout du sujet. A part Cho, il n'a jamais flirté, jamais rigolé bêtement en regardant les filles, soulevé leur jupe, etc. Du coup sur le plan des sentiments il est un enfant, et sa conscience, elle, essai de le faire grandir vitesse grand V :D Je suis pas sur d'avoir été tres clair, alors n'hesite à me poser des questions si tu n'as pas compris.  
Yeap, une autre admiratrice de Sevi :D  
" (puisque je sais que tu as bon goût, enfin voyons Snape ! C'est ti pas le sex-symbol par excellence cuila ! grand silence au fond de la salle avec bruit de blizzard et de cigales -oui je sais ça va pas ensemble mais c'est pas à toi que je vais expliquer que les auteurs (fusse de reviews) ont tous les droits si !"  
LOLOLOL ! Génial :D Alors toi aussi tu bave devant ce cher maître des potions ? Je conseille une fic en bas du chapitre, si tu aimes Sévi, que tu ne crains pas trop de noyer ton ordi, va jeter un oeil ;D  
Je note : Cyrano a posé une option sur Seamus, lol ! On en rediscutera quand cette fic sera finie ;D (PS : Pourquoi ce pseudo si c'est pas indiscret ? C'est plutôt un nom de mec, non ? Or, si je m'en remets au –e que tu mets, tu est une fille... non ?)  
Tu as lu un Dumby/Draco ? (Joe, bouche bée, complètement incrédule) Ca existe ?  
Je ne trouve pas Draco "laid", faudrait vraiment y mettre de la mauvaise volonté, lol ! (mais je tiens à préciser que je ne le trouve pas beau non plus... trop froid !), simplement dans cette fic il est arrogant, gâte pourri, une tête à claque quoi ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas lui, après tout, tout n'est question que d'apparence avec notre petit dragon, et rien ne dit qu'en privé... ;D  
Comment c'est passé ton bac finalement ?Merci aussi pour ta review, ton énergie fait plaisir à voir, et tes compliments me vont droit au coeur. J'espère que tu ne vas pas me bouder trop longtemps, et que je te retrouverais bientôt :D Bisous et bonne lecture !

_**Bonne lecture à tous et … merci de suivre mes délires !**_

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

_**Résumé :** Où Harry prend une vengeance bien méritée, bien qu'un peu osée et rencontre en rentrant Hermione à qui il révèle sans le faire exprès son homosexualité. Celle-ci prend bien la chose et Harry se retrouve alors à lui raconter toutes ses péripéties. _

_– Alors dis-moi … si ce n'est pas Seamus, qui c'est ?_  
_"Oh, oh … La nuit va être longue !"_  
_Harry grimaça, s'installa confortablement dans son siège, puis commença vaillamment le récit de son histoire.  
Et ce ne fut que tard, très tard, dans la nuit qu'ils allèrent se coucher…_

**Chapitre 7 – Soit nébuleuse...**

Le lendemain matin, Harry avait les yeux cernés, la bouche pâteuse, et une irrésistible envie de dormir...

Depuis deux bonnes minutes il fixait son amie avec rancoeur.

"Mais comment fait-elle ?  
_Pour ne pas avoir une tête de déterré comme la tienne tu veux dire ?_  
Gmmm !  
_Mais encore ?_  
Pourtant elle s'est couchée en même temps que moi...  
_Sûrement... mais faut croire que ses rêves sont un peu moins épuisant que les tiens !_

- HARRY !

- Hé, je ne suis pas sourd, ne crie pas comme ça !

- Harry, ça fait dix fois que je t'appelles, lui répondit Hermione d'un ton exaspéré

"_Il parait que la surdité est une des conséquence de la pratique intensive de..._

Veux pas savoir !

_Mais..._

Tiens toi tranquille un peu !

_Hé, mais c'est toi qui penses au sexe jour et nuit, alors..._

LA FERME !"

- Excuse moi Mione, je suis un peu fatigué. Tu disais ?

- Tu m'as bien dit que Seamus avait enquêté sur l'identité de ton petit ami, n'est ce pas ?

_"Tiens, elle aussi le qualifie de petit ami..."_

- Oui, et il avait pas mal avancé je crois. Mais comme on n'est pas en très bons termes ces derniers temps...

- A combien de candidats était-il arrivé ?

- une trentaine je crois.

- Mmm, fit Hermione avec cet air concentré et têtu qu'elle avait quand elle attaquait un nouveau problème. Comment est-il arrivé à un tel nombre ?

- Heu, je ne sais pas trop... fit Harry en clignant des yeux, l'air _légèrement_ idiot.

"Merlin, j'ai l'impression d'avoir du coton dans la tête ! J'ai envie de dormir ! Mais pourquoi elle m'embête ?

- Harry ! Fit la griffondor d'un ton de reproche, il faut que tu sache son identité, ce n'est pas sain comme relation !

_"Peut-être... Mais c'est terriblement excitant !_  
Tu veux dire exaspérant  
_Non, non, EXCITANT !_  
Merlin, fais que ce ne soit pas moi qui pense des choses pareilles !  
_Bien sur que si ! Tu as déjà oublié ? Tu es un pervers !  
_... !"

- Harry ? Harry ? Bon, j'ai compris, ajouta Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel et en soupirant, le mieux c'est que je demande directement à l'intéressé...

- ... ?

"Mais qu'est ce qu'elle dit ? Peut pas parler comme tout le monde ?  
_Rendors toi, ça va passer... enfin j'espère ! ... ?"_

- HEP, SEAMUS !

Harry, qui avait "brièvement" fermé les yeux, sursauta violemment et se tourna vivement vers son amie

- Non, Mione, chuchota t-il en regardant d'un air affolé autour de lui, on se parle plus !

- Oh Harry, arrête ces enfantillages tu veux !

- Enfantillage ? Mais... mais... c'est même pas vrai ! Fit Harry d'un ton boudeur, avant de se concentrer sur son petit déjeuner, ne répondant que du bout des lèvres au salut de Finnigan.

- Dis moi Seamus, comment es-tu arrivé à trente prétendants pour Harry ?

- Oh... Harry te l'a dit alors ?

- Oui.

- Bien ! Fit le griffondor avec un grand sourire.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il a sourire comme ça ? On dirait un crétin !

- Oui, je lui ai dis, grogna t'il, puis se souvenant brusquement de quelque chose une lueur ironique apparu dans ses yeux et il ajouta: et tu devineras jamais ...

Haussement de sourcils de la part du concerné.

- Elle pensait qu'on sortait ensemble !

Il vit alors le griffondor écarquiller les yeux, regarder Hermione, puis Harry, puis Hermione, puis Harry, puis...

"_Mais qu'il arrête ! Je commence à avoir mal au coeeeur !_  
C'est bizarre" pensa Harry perplexe "il n'as pas l'air de trouver ça marrant... quoique, moi non plus sur le coup."

Et il haussa les épaules, se concentrant sur la conversation qui avait commencé entre les deux griffondors

- ... en fait il en reste 29 pour être précis, voilà avec les infos que m'a donné Harry, j'ai …

Apres que Seamus eu fini, Hermione ne dit rien, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec intérêt, sachant parfaitement que leur amie ne réfléchissait pas tout à fait comme tout le monde...

_" C'est surtout qu'elle à le chic pour arriver à des conclusions inattendues !"_

- 31 ! finit-elle enfin par dire.

_"Et voilà ! Qu'est ce que je disais…Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que ça ne va pas te plaire ?"_

- … !

- … !

- Heu, Mione, tu peux expliquer un peu ?

- 31 candidats, et non 29. Tu as oublié deux personnes Seamus, dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde, et qu'elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment il avait pu faire une erreur pareille.

Harry vit que le griffondor était interloqué, et perplexe il demanda :

- A qui tu penses ?

Hermione, marchant lentement, apparemment toujours perdu dans ses pensées, répondit négligemment :

- A Snape et Rusard.

Harry et Seamus s'étranglèrent.

- SNAPE ! S'écria Harry, blanc comme un linge.

- Rusard ? Murmura Seamus les yeux grands ouverts, que cette idée n'avait jamais effleuré. Hum, grand … les cheveux mi-long… c'est vrai qu'il colle à la description…

- NON ! Vous … vous plaisantez n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Ils …ils … ils sont vieux, ils sont laids, et en plus ils me détestent ! Non, ça ne peut pas être eux !

- Harry... tenta Hermione, une expression agacée sur le visage

- Non !

- Mais...

- NON !

Et il commença à partir à grands pas, la respiration sifflante et une lueur affolée dans le regard.

Mais il n'alla pas très loin, car Seamus le rattrapa par la manche, puis l'obligea à lui faire face. C'est en le regardant droit dans les yeux qui lui dit:

– On plaisantait ! Bien sur que non ça ne peut pas être eux ! Zen Harry !

- C'était même pas drôle ! Fit il en baissant les yeux et en rougissant un peu.

Comme il avait les yeux baissés il ne vit ni Hermione ouvrir la bouche, ni Seamus lui lancer un regard d'avertissement.

- Désolé Harry... et désolé aussi pour ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois... je... je n'aurais pas du te chambrer comme ça, seulement... Seamus soupira et se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

_"Et ben, c'est laborieux ! C'est pas souvent qu'il doit faire des excuses celui là !"_

- Seulement... ? Répéta Harry, curieux.

Il vit son ami grimacer, puis tenter d'expliquer:

- J'ai passé des heures à chercher son identité, au début c'était juste un jeu: "Seamus, détective privé" ! Mais peu à peu... je ne sais pas..., il soupira à nouveau, et détourna le regard. J'y pensais sans arrêts, notant, posant des questions, faisant des suppositions, des recoupements... j'y pensais même la nuit, essayant de trouver de nouvelles idées pour le démasquer... ça n'avait plus rien d'un jeu ! Et soudain j'apprends que tu as rendez vous avec lui, enfin j'allais savoir après qui je courais depuis des semaines ! Alors quand tu n'as pas voulu que j'intervienne... Seamus haussa les épaules, soupira à nouveau, puis lui dit d'un ton fatigué: Putain Harry, c'était une chance unique de savoir _enfin _qui s'était !

_"Là, il n'a pas tort..._  
Je ne savais pas que ça lui tenait tellement à coeur...  
_M'étonne pas ! Vu l'état où tu étais, y aurait pu avoir des dragons dans ta classe que tu ne les aurais pas vu !_

- Seamus, je suis désolé ! Mais..., et il fut incapable de trouver ses mots pour expliquer.

_"Pour expliquer quoi ? Que tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir qui c'est ?_  
Bien sur que si, je veux savoir qui c'est !  
_Tu en es sûr ?_  
Oui !  
_Mmmh..."_

- Tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir qui c'est, n'est ce pas ? Intervint Seamus, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Bien sur que si je veux savoir qui c'est ! Comme l'a dit Mione ce n'est pas très sain comme relation... J'aurais du arrêter ce petit jeu depuis longtemps déjà !

Seamus jeta un oeil à la griffondor. Rassuré par le fait qu'elle s'était éloignée pour parler avec Ginny, il murmura :

- Hermione est une fille...

_"Noooon ! Mince, c'est le scoop du siècle ! "_

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry perplexe

Seamus pris une inspiration et c'est en le regardant droit dans les yeux qu'il lui dit :

- Harry... l'important c'est que tu sois heureux ! Ce qui est bien, ou mal, n'est qu'une question de point de vue. Si tu te sens bien avec ce type, sans savoir qui c'est, alors profite en ! Hoche la tête quand on te dit que c'est mal, mais fout toi en, parce-qu'au final, c'est _ta_ vie ! Elle n'est déjà pas joyeuse tout les jours avec ces histoires de Survivant, alors n'hésite pas, saisi chaque moment de plaisir qu'elle t'offre comme si c'était le dernier !

Harry était stupéfait. Un visage résolu, des yeux brillants, des gestes amples... Jamais il n'avait vu Seamus aussi déterminé... passionné... exubérant ! Et il restait là, immobile, le fixant de ses yeux grands ouverts, ne sachant quoi dire, quoi répondre. Mais déjà Seamus reprenait :

- Surtout... fait en sorte de ne jamais avoir de regret !

Cela avait été murmuré si doucement qu'Harry ne fut pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

Il allait lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, quand le griffondor lui fit un clin d'oeil, puis tourna les talons, et partit.

Et Harry resta la bouche ouverte...

_"Harry, ferme la bouche, t'as l'air d'un idiot !_  
... !  
_Il est bien ce type !  
_... !  
_Ok, rendors toi !"_

Il secoua finalement la tête pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées, puis parti en direction de sa salle de cour. Il le sentait, cette journée allez être dure... _très _dure !

"Vivement ce soir !  
_Heureusement que demain t'as pas cours le matin, parce-que là, vraiment, tu fais pitié !_

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

Le lendemain...

Dans les cachots, une ombre noire était penchée sur un bout de parchemin.

Elle brandit sa baguette et prononça d'un ton ferme une formule magique. La pièce fut alors brièvement éclairée par une vive lumière, puis … plus rien !

"Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais …"

Severus Snape, célèbre professeur des potions dans la non moins célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, avait pour l'heure les yeux mi-clos, la mâchoire et les poings serrés … en bref, il était positivement furieux !

Voilà des semaines qu'il était tenu en échec par un vulgaire bout de papier !

Il était sûr que cet objet avait quelque chose de spécial.

Oh, il n'était pas devin, non ! Il laissait ça à cette folle de Trelawney, mais il se rappelait parfaitement l'expression terrorisée qu'avait eu Potter quand il le lui avait confisqué.

"Bien sur cet idiot était une fois de plus en train de traîner la nuit dans les couloirs … à croire qu'il n'apprendra jamais !"

Donc, chaque soir depuis ce jour, il essayait toutes les formules qu'il connaissait sur ce maudit parchemin et … rien du tout !

"Oh, si, j'allais oublier, il y a bien quelque chose …" et il grinça des dents en lisant une fois de plus l'inscription qu'il connaissait désormais par coeur :

" _Mr Lunard présente ses respects au professeur Snape et lui demande de bien vouloir cesser de mettre son énorme nez dans les affaires d'autrui._

_Mr Cornedrue approuve Mr Lunard …_ "

Et les inepties continuaient, et le pire c'est qu'une fois finies, elles recommençaient encore et encore !

Une fois de plus ce ne fut qu'à grande peine qu'il se retint de déchiqueter l'objet.

"Je découvrirais ce que tu caches Potter, et ce jour là…"

Et un rire grinçant envahi la pièce sombre.

¤¤¤¤¤

Dans la salle commune des griffondors, Ron réfléchissait … devait-il demander à Mione de sortir avec lui ou pas ? Si elle acceptait, il aurait enfin une petite amie ! Mais si elle refusait…

Rien qu'à cette pensée, le griffondor pâlit.

"Bon, c'est décidé, je ne lui demande pas !

… !

Mais si elle acceptait ?

… !

Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Et je commence à avoir mal à la tête à force de réfléchir… et faim aussi !"

Et Ron farfouilla dans son sac pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Au bout de quelques minutes de grognements désappointés, il brandit victorieusement une chocogrenouille qu'il décapita rapidement d'un coup de dents avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'enfuir.

"J'ai besoin des conseilles de quelqu'un…" pensa t'il en mâchouillant avec conviction la pauvre bête "quelqu'un d'intelligent, qui sauras se débrouiller avec cette histoire tordue…"

et il avala la dernière pattes chocolatée.

"Intelligent… mais bien sur ! Mione saura quoi faire !"

Et il partit à la recherche de son amie.

¤¤¤¤¤

Dans le parc, Seamus réfléchissait.

Depuis combien de temps marchait-il ?

Combien de fois avait il fait le tour du lac ?

Seule la bête tapie dans les profondeurs s'en souciait, guettant avec avidité l'instant fatal où l'humain s'approcherait un peu trop près de l'eau noire et profonde.

Une fois de plus elle le vit s'arrêter brusquement... hors de portée, malheureusement !

Elle commencée à désespérer, ce petit jeu cruel durait depuis des heures et sa faim ne cessait de croître : cette chair tendre, saignante, si proche et en même temps hors de portée … une de ses tentacules s'agita spasmodiquement, mais la bête se força au calme, et retrouva son immobilité, attendant le petit pas de trop.

Une fois de plus il s'était arrêté sans s'en rendre compte, les sourcils froncés et une expression soucieuse sur le visage.

" J'aurais du lui dire !"

Et un juron brisa le silence, faisant s'envoler des dizaines d'oiseaux, surpris par ce bruit incongru.

Et Seamus repris sa marche, perdu dans ses pensées, désagréablement tiraillé entre son instinct et sa conscience.

"Mais il ne l'acceptera pas !  
_Est-ce sûr ?_  
Oui !  
_Il t'a déjà surpris par le passé ... peut-être le sous-estimes tu ?_

Seamus soupira, il avait l'impression de tourner en rond, il avait beau retourner le problème dans tout les sens il ne voyait pas de solution.

Planté au bord du lac, les yeux dans le vague, il avait envie de hurler son désespoir. Mais son ventre le pris de vitesse, et au son de ces grognements peu discrets, il revint à la réalité. Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte que l'obscurité se faisait de plus en plus prononcée, aussi se résigna-t-il à rentrer ... guère plus avancé que quand il était arrivé.

Au fond du lac, la bête affamée qui avait espéré varier son menu, regardait sa proie s'éloigner, désespérée

"J'aurais du m'en douter ... aucune considération ces humains !"

¤¤¤¤¤

Dans le dortoir serpentard, Draco tentait vainement de se coiffer depuis une bonne heure déjà !

Il avait beau mettre du gel, encore et encore, ses cheveux avaient décidé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête !

"Serpentard ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça !" Et il regardait avec désespoir son reflet qui se moquait de lui, montrant du doigt la mèche rebelle fièrement dressée vers le ciel.

"Je vais finir par être en retard !" Gémit-il en saisissant le pot de gel presque vide pour tenter une nouvelle fois de se rendre présentable...

¤¤¤¤¤

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore était en train de négocier une affaire cruciale :

- Bon, entendu ! Deux biscuits par jours, mais c'est bien parce-que c'est toi ! Mais en échange tu devras m'en rapporter une grande quantité !

Un piaillement dédaigneux lui répondit, et on lui tourna le dos, apparemment vexé.

- D'accord, d'accord... trois biscuits, mais c'est mon dernier mot !

- ...!

- Oh, ne soit donc pas si têtu, c'est un bon marché, tu le sais parfaitement !

- ...!

- On commence tout de suite ?

- ...!

- S'il te plait ? Ajouta du bout des lèvres le célèbre directeur de la fameuse école de magie de Poudlard avec une attitude docile.

Mais connaissant Dumbledore depuis de nombreuses années, son interlocuteur ne se laissa pas abuser, et trouva bien vite dans le regard du sorcier cette étincelle de ruse machiavélique dont bien peu de gens soupçonnaient la présence.

Il resta donc immobile, son regard ne lâchant pas celui de son vis-à-vis, et il attendit ...

Finalement un soupir résigné se fit entendre dans la pièce et quelques secondes plus tard il croquait avec délectation un délicieux biscuit au chocolat et aux noisettes. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "quidditch" il avait engloutit l'objet de la transaction sous le regard réprobateur du directeur.

Cela fait, voyant Dumbledore taper impatiemment du pied, il accéda enfin à sa demande et pris son envol.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

Dumbledore tournait comme un lion en cage : il était en manque !

Depuis qu'un idiot avait décrété qu'il ne devait plus manger de sucre, Minerva s'employait à le torturer ! Elle avait osé lui confisquer ses bonbons ! A lui, le directeur de Poudlard ! Mais où allait le monde ?

En plus elle avait mit plein de protections magiques dans son bureau ... comme l'avait bien vite constaté Dumbledore qui cherchait désespérément à récupérer son bien !

Il avait bien essayé de lui expliquer que sans sa dose quotidienne de glucose lemoneux il ne se sentait pas bien, énervé, en manque, rien n'y avait fait.

- Sans coeur ! Marmonna le professeur, légèrement mortifié que quelqu'un ait eu le culot de lui résister.

Mais soudain il entendit un bruit venant de la fenêtre et un grand sourire victorieux s'inscrivit sur son visage. Il se précipita sur Fumseck, s'empara avec avidité du sac de bonbons, l'ouvrit... et déglutit péniblement.

Juste deux mots, écrit en gros sur un bout de parchemin : _"BIEN ESSAYE !"_

- Sans coeur !

¤¤¤¤¤

Mais … et l'Espoir du monde sorcier dans tout cela ?

Dans un dortoir griffondor désert …

- Oh oui … oui… oui… Oh vas-y… encore…oui, comme ça ! Oh, prend moi dans ta bouche… oh vas-y…maintenant ! Oh… OUIIIIIIIIIII !

Ses poings serraient le drap comme si sa vie en dépendait, son corps était arqué, ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche entrouverte... Harry était submergé par un plaisir inouï, comme il n'en avait jamais connu lors de ses plaisirs solitaires !

Il gémissait sans pouvoir s'arrêter à la sensation de cette bouche chaude glissante sur son sexe tendu. Son compagnon le suçait violemment, faisant courir des ondes de plaisir dans tout son corps.

Il gémit un peu plus fort et se mordit la lèvre quand une main habile se mit à lui masser les bourses alors que la langue léchait désormais son gland sensible avec de petits coups gourmands.

- Aller … viens ! haleta-t-il

Et la bouche obéissante se remis à glisser lentement sur toute sa longueur, l'entourant délicieusement de sa chaude moiteur.

Harry, agita sa tête de gauche à droite sous le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait, puis se mit à bouger des hanches frénétiquement.

- Merlin … Merlin… je vais... je vais… AHHHHHHHHHH !

Et son corps épuisé, mais repu, retomba lourdement sur le lit.

Harry, qui avait gardé les yeux fermés depuis le début de leurs ébats, apprécia une dernière fois la sensation de cette langue habile sur son sexe, alors que son compagnon léchait avec application les dernières gouttes de sa semence.

Soupirant de bien être, souriant, il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux pour remercier son amant…

Mais alors il se figea, un étau lui broyant la poitrine !

Voldemort, un grand sourire édenté sur son visage blafard, le regardait fixement de ses yeux rouges globuleux et... il était entièrement nu !

- …! HAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurla d'horreur le Survivant, tout en reculant pour tenter d'échapper à cette vision horrible.

Brusquement il se sentit tomber, et rencontra brutalement le sol. Il se releva tant bien que mal, et regarda autour de lui, affolé …

Il était seul !

Seul dans un dortoir désert !

"Un …un …cauchemar ! C'était un foutu cauchemar !"

Et il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, respira avidement, essayant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son coeur. Finalement, peu sûr de ses jambes, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil autour de lui, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul.

"Merlin… quelle trouille !  
_Tu parles d'un réveil !_  
N'empêche, je fais des rêves vraiment bizarres en ce moment !  
_Ha oui ? Tu parles de la première partie… ou de la seconde ?"_

Harry rougit violemment au souvenir du début de son rêve. Il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains et murmura plaintivement :

- Je suis un obsédé !

Soudain il se rappela avec une précision troublante le dernier coup de langue que son amant chimérique lui avait donné, et une chaleur indésirable se répandit rapidement dans son bas ventre.

- Je suis un obsédé ET un pervers ! Gémit piteusement le jeune homme tout en se précipitant vers les douches.

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

"C'est pas vrai ! Avec tout ça je suis en retard … et au cours de Snape en plus ! Il va me coller pour toute l'année !"

Harry courait comme un dératé dans les couloirs de l'école, sautant des marches, prenant les virages de justesse … enfin il arriva dans les cachots, et s'arrêta devant la salle de cour pour reprendre son souffle. Il était plié en deux, les mains sur les cuisses, et respirait bruyamment.

Quand sa respiration fut moins erratique, il se redressa puis contempla la porte, dernier rempart entre lui et son professeur graisseux … haineux… fielleux…

"Je veux pas y alleeeer !  
_Il te reste toujours la solution de l'infirmerie._  
Mais je ne suis pas malade !  
_Bah, un bras cassé devrait faire l'affaire._  
Mais je n'ai pas le bras cassé !  
_Ca, ça peut s'arranger._  
...? Comment ça ?  
_Suffit d'une chute bien calculée dans les escaliers …_  
Non mais t'es malade !  
_Comme tu veux … c'est ça ou Snape… c'est toi qui vois !_  
… !"

Soudain il fut distrait par un bruit de cavalcade et fut stupéfait de voir débouler un Malfoy essoufflé, son teint d'habitude blafard rouge brique sous l'effort.

Il le vit s'arrêter devant la porte, puis tenter de reprendre son souffle.

"_Tiens on dirais que tu n'es pas le seul a avoir des réveils difficiles..._  
... ! Il y a quelque chose de bizarre !" pensa Harry, les sourcils froncés, tout en scrutant le serpentard.

_"Ouais... il rougit ! Les Malfoy ne sont finalement pas des animaux à sang froid_  
... !  
_Ok, je me tais !_  
Sans rire, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas... mais je vois pas ! A moins que... NOOON!  
_Quoi, quoi ?"_

Harry écarquilla les yeux, il venait de comprendre ce qui clochait !

"Merlin... ce jour est à marquer dans les grimoires !"

Et lentement un sourire ironique se dessina sur son visage.

C'est d'un ton mielleux qu'il fit remarquer :

- Jolie coupe de cheveux Malfoy !

Il vit l'autre se redresser brusquement, la mâchoire serrée, et amorcer un geste en direction de sa baguette.

- Tss, tss, nous sommes déjà en retard, l'aurais tu oublié ? fit-il en levant un sourcil narquois. Mais... et il se rapprocha de son ennemi, pour le plaisir de revoir ton joli minois sans sa tonne de gel habituel... il se pencha légèrement sur Malfoy, je suis prêt à accepter une rencontre ! Lui susurra-t-il finalement à l'oreille tout en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Il vit la teinte rouge brique ressurgir plus colorée que jamais sur les joues du serpentard.

" Gêne ? Ou colère ?" se demanda t'il. Et il décida d'en avoir le coeur net.  
Il lâcha la mèche de cheveux et fit glisser lentement sa main le long du cou de son vis a vis. La réaction de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre:

- Dégage Potty, siffla-t-il d'un ton furieux tout en le repoussant brusquement.

"Colère !"

Et il éclata de rire, fier d'avoir déstabilisé son adversaire de toujours.

_"Et de la plus délicieuse façon qu'il soit !_  
Ouais, faudra remettre ça..."

Mais déjà Malfoy frappait à la porte, et entrait dans la salle de cour.

"Mince, je n'ai plus le choix : faut que j'y aille !  
_Si tu n'avais pas tergiversé, tu serais tranquillement à l'infirmerie en train de sommeiller dans un lit confortable_  
... ! Tu sais que t'es pas net parfois !  
_Pas de ma faute: je suis toi, c'est toi qui n'est pas net !_  
Mouais" pensa Harry dubitatif. Mais il commençait tout de même à se poser de sacrées questions sur sa santé mentale.

_"Oh, tu peux aussi te poser des questions sur ta futur santé physique... regarde moi ce regarde snapien !_  
Merliiiiin, je suis mort !"

Harry pris son courage griffondor à deux mains, et c'est la tête haute qu'il alla affronter son bourreau.

_"Idiot !"_

¤¤¤¤¤

_"Bon... ça ne c'est pas si mal passé que ça !_  
Collé pour un mois... avec Rusard ! Interdit de quidditch... et de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ! Et toi tu penses que ça c'est bien passé ?  
_Tu es toujours vivant et en un seul morceau, de quoi tu te plains ?_  
... ! Pfui, vivement ce soir !  
_Oh, je vois..._  
Quoi ?  
_Le pays des rêves est plutôt agréable c'est derniers temps..._  
... ! De quoi tu parles ?  
_Voyons voir... d'une fellation torride la nuit dernière, d'une langue bien habile la nuit d'avant, de caresses vraiment intimes, de baisers enflammés, de... En fait, quand on y pense, tes rêves sont de plus en plus osés..._  
Ce n'est pas vrai !  
_Mais bien sur... aucune chance pour que tu passes à la pénétration cette nuit alors ?_  
Arght ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !"

Et Harry, les joues en feu, parti en direction de se salle de cours comme s'il avait un dragon aux trousses.

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, et s'assit dans son lit le visage rouge comme une tomate.

"_L'avantage des rêves, c'est que même après une nuit entière de va et viens, tu peux encore t'asseoir..._  
Tais toi !  
_Franchement je suis épaté... dix fois et sans être fatigué, c'est beau !_  
Arrête !  
_Et toutes ces positions... Mais où est ce que tu as appris ça ? J'aime particulièrement celle où tu es à quatre pattes et où..._  
LA FERME !  
_Il serait peut-être temps que tu regardes les choses en face, tu ne crois pas ?_"

Harry soupira, la tête entre ses mains, encore hanté par les réminiscences de son rêve.

"Une fois de plus je vais devoir nettoyer mes draps" pensa-t-il, amer.

Et c'est en baillant qu'il prononça cette formule si pratique qui faisait disparaître les tâches suspectes. Ceci fait, il se rallongea et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge...

"6h30... pas la peine que je me rendorme, dans une demi-heure les autres vont se lever..."

Il soupira à nouveau, le bras posé sur ses yeux.

Il s'avait que ce qu'il lui arrivé était normal, plus d'une fois il avait vu un de ses compagnons nettoyer son lit le plus discrètement possible, et c'était d'ailleurs dans une de ces occasion qu'il avait découvert cette formule. Mais la situation le mettait mal à l'aise... il ne savait pas comment réagir !

"Merlin, c'est toutes les nuits maintenant !"

Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'amis avant Poudlard, que les Dursley ne le laissaient pas regarder la télé, et qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'argent pour s'acheter des revues... du coup il lui manquait tout un pan de son éducation !

"Et quand je suis arrivé ici, les autres ont naturellement pensé que je savais. Du coup j'ai eu droit à des allusions que je ne comprenais pas, mais auxquelles je souriais afin de ne pas passer pour un imbécile...  
_Tu ne t'en es pas trop mal sorti l'autre soir..."_

Harry rougit

"coup de bol !  
_Non, instinct ! Le même que dans tes rêves. Si tu préférais les filles, là tu aurais peut-être eu des problèmes ! Mais avec lui, tu n'as même pas besoin de réfléchir ! Fais ce que tu aimerais qu'on te fasse, suis tes désirs, tes besoins ! C'est un homme, tout comme toi, chaque geste qui t'emmène au plaisir, l'y emmène lui aussi. Il est comme ton reflet..._  
Mon reflet ?  
_Oui._  
... ! Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ? J'ai envie de lui ! Mais en même temps... dès qu'il commence des caresses un peu plus intime, je n'ai plus qu'une envie: prendre les jambes à mon cou !  
_Pourtant lors de votre dernière rencontre..._  
Ce n'était pas pareil !C'était moi qui dirigeais !  
_Mais qui t'as dis que cela devait changer ?_  
... ! Mes rêves.

Je suis toujours... tu sais... enfin, dessous quoi !" fit Harry en rougissant de plus belle.

_"Tu ne te sens pas prêt à sauter le pas ?_

Non ! Enfin si ! Non ! Pfui, je sais pas !

_En fait, tu as peur !_

Peur ? De lui tu veux dire ?

_Non... de toi même ! Peur de t'abandonner, de découvrir qui tu es réellement au fond de toi même. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas lui plaire. Peur qu'il t'abandonne une fois votre union consommée... Tu n'as aucune confiance en toi._

Ce n'est pas vrai !

_Si, et au fond de toi tu le sais très bien. Tu as sans arrêt besoin qu'on te rassure, qu'on t'approuve, qu'on te confirme que tu as le droit d'exister... c'est pour ça que tu iras affronter Voldemort le sourire aux lèvres, même si tu ne le veux pas, même si tu es mort de trouille... même si ça te détruira ! Parce-que tu serais incapable de supporter la déception dans le regard de Dumbledore, de Ron, d'Hermione, d'Hagrid..."_

Harry avait soudain la gorge serrée, les larmes aux yeux, et un poids sur l'estomac...

"C'est normal de ne pas vouloir décevoir ses amis, non ?

_Pas si ça te détruit ! Et c'est ton cas ! Harry, tu n'as pas eu d'enfance, à cause des préjugés de ta famille. Et maintenant, alors que tu es enfin libéré d'eux, tu n'en profites pas ! Bordel, tu es un adolescent ! Quand as tu fumé ta première cigarette ? Pris ta première cuite ? Fais ta première course de balai ? Espionné les filles dans leur vestiaire ?_

Je préfère les hommes !

_O__k ! Alors dis-moi, c'était quand la dernière fois que tu as maté les mecs sous leur douches ?_

Heu, c'était Ron, il y a pas si longtemps que ça...

_Et elle est comment ?_

... ? Quoi donc ?

_Sa queue Harry ! Elle est comment ? Plus petite ? Plus longue que la tienne ?_

... ! Mais... mais... je... je n'ai pas regardé ! Ron est mon ami !

_Et tu appelles ça mater toi ?_

Tu n'es qu'un obsédé ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !"

Et Harry se pelotonna sous sa couette tout en plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

_"Pfui... Je suis dans ta tête pauvre idiot !_

Je ne t'entends pas, je ne t'entends pas, je ...

_Ok, comme tu veux. Mais ce n'est que parti remise... et tu le sais !_

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

La journée était enfin finie !

"Je suis sûr qu'on a lancé un sort à Poudlard ! J'ai l'impression que les jours sont de plus en plus long..."

Il laissa négligemment tomber son sac au sol, puis s'écroula sur son lit. Il posa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet, et serra l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index, essayant de détendre cette partie de son corps malmené par les verres correcteurs.

"Faudra que je pense à demander à Hermione s'il n'y a pas une formule pour me débarrasser de ces foutues lunettes !"

Il laissa retomber son bras sur le lit, puis ferma les yeux.

Il était seul, les autres profitant des derniers rayons de soleil dans le parc. Mione avait bien tenté de le retenir, mais il était tellement fatigué...

Il avait du s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte, car soudain il se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'assit difficilement dans son lit, se frotta les yeux, et tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes. Une fois mise sur son nez, il regarda autour de lui... personne ! Pourtant il aurait juré avoir entendu quelque chose.

Perplexe, il s'apprêtait à se rallonger, quand il entendit à nouveau un bruit... provenant de la fenêtre !

Il écarquilla les yeux, puis un sourire commença lentement à étirer ses lèvres... un hibou !

Il se leva, s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit calmement, caressa doucement le hibou, puis libéra délicatement le parchemin de la patte de la bête, qui s'envola aussitôt.

Il retourna nonchalamment jusqu'à son lit, pris une grande inspiration, et ouvrit le message:

"C'est dans la tour d'astronomie,

Que renaîtra la magie,

... Vendredi."

- OUAIIIIS ! Hurla t'il tout en bondissant sur ses pieds. Il veut me revoir ! Il veut me revoir ! Il veut... se mit-il à chantonner, tout en exécutant une mémorable danse de la victoire, chaque fin de phrase étant ponctuée par un magnifique déhanché qui aurait sans nul doute enflammé l'imagination de son mystérieux petit ami...

_"- Hum... Tu sais que t'as l'air ridicule !_  
Rabat-joie !

Bon... il veut me revoir !" Se calma finalement Harry. Il lut une seconde fois le message et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

" Le problème c'est qu'il risque de ne pas ce contenter de simples caresses cette fois ci...  
_Vu la façon dont tu t'es conduit la dernière fois, je dirais que c'est probable._  
Je ne suis pas prêt...  
_Alors dis le lui_  
Plus facile à penser qu'à dire... Le tout étant d'arriver à placer un mot avant qu'il ne me saute dessus !"

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte, le cœur battant...

Il respira profondément, serra les poing pour cacher le tremblement de ses mains, releva fièrement la tête, puis poussa la porte d'un geste résolu alors que résonnait les douze coups de minuit dans l'école endormie.

Comme d'habitude ses yeux ne rencontrèrent que l'obscurité et il soupira

"Un jour, je vais me casser la gueule, ce qui résoudra tous mes problèmes existentiels...

_Le Survivant, espoir du monde sorcier, retrouvé mort à la suite d' une banale chute... Avait-il oublié ses lunettes ?C'est la question que tout le monde se pose... C'est vrai que ça ferait désordre !"_

Harry sourit, puis décida d'attendre que son compagnon le trouve

"Apres tout c'est lui qui ne veut pas de lumière, alors si quelqu'un doit trébucher..."

Mais soudain il sentit deux bras l'enserrer et une bouche chaude caresser son cou

_"C'est pas possible... ce mec doit avoir des yeux de chat !_

Mmmmmhhhh !" Fut la dernière pensée du jeune griffondor alors qu'une main impatiente s'était déjà faufilée sous son pull et s'ingéniait à le faire gémir en lui caressant inlassablement le ventre, faisant de lentes arabesques autour de son nombril, avec quelques échappées en directions de ses mamelons rendus sensibles par le désir.

L'autre main n'était bien sûr pas en reste et tirait lentement sur son col, ouvrant la voie à une bouche exploratrice qui lui mordillait désormais l'épaule.

"Merlin, Merlin, Merliiiin !"

Harry, son corps totalement lové contre celui de son partenaire, tentait difficilement de reprendre sa respiration. Mais les doigts jouant avec son téton droit ne l'y aidait en rien, et il se senti durcir alors qu'un souffle chaud et précipité lui caressait le cou. Il gémit de plaisir, de désir... de frustration.

Son partenaire colla alors ses hanches contre son bassin, lui prouvant définitivement que son désir n'était pas à sens unique, et les mains baladeuses convergèrent résolument vers sa ceinture.

Il se mit à haleter et tout son corps frémit lorsque le premier bouton céda. La tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés, le corps tremblant il n'était plus que désir et sensations... ce souffle chaud contre son cou, ce torse ferme contre lequel il s'appuyait, cette bosse suggestive contre ses fesses et ses mains, Merlin ses mains qui descendaient de plus en plus !

Quand elles effleurèrent sa virilité tendue à travers le tissu de son caleçon, il ne put s'empêcher de crier de plaisir et ses jambes le lâchaient. Il sentit son compagnon le retenir, puis l'allonger doucement sur les dalles de la tour d'astronomie.

Ce contact froid sur sa peau brûlante lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, et il revint brutalement à la réalité

"Merlin... mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
_Heu... Rien ? C'est lui qui fait tout !  
_... !  
_Bah, profiter c'est bien aussi. Tu écoutes enfin ton coeur..._  
Le coeur n'a rien à voir la dedans, il ne s'agit que de sexe !  
_Et... ?_  
Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas que ma première fois se passe comme ça ! Dans le noir, comme si on faisait quelque chose de mal. Je veux voir son expression, être rassuré par l'amour brillant dans ses yeux, voir la monté du plaisir sur son visage afin de l'accompagné jusqu'a la jouissance... Merlin, je veux que ce soit parfait, et ne pas être pris à la sauvette sur le sol dallé en craignant à tout instant d'être surpris !  
_... ! Mais..."_

- NON ! Et il saisi résolument des mains de son partenaire qui avaient repris leurs délicieuses explorations.

Il senti le corps se raidir contre lui, mais pas un mot ne troubla le silence après l'éclat d'Harry.

Celui-ci rougit, puis essaya tant bien que mal de s'expliquer.

- Je... Je suis désolé ! Mais je ne veux pas que cela ce passe comme ça ! S'il te plait... continu à t-il d'une voix tremblante, tu décides déjà du lieu, du jour, de la fréquence de nos rencontres … j'aimerai... j'aimerai que pour _ça_ ce soit moi qui décide du moment, finit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus résolu.

Mais cette fermeté n'était qu'apparence, Harry le savait bien, et si jamais l'autre n'esquissait ne serais ce qu'une seule autre caresse... il ne pourrait pas résister plus longtemps à cette envie qui le brûlait de l'intérieur.

Il retint son souffle dans l'attente de la réaction de son compagnon et ce n'est que quand il sentit un bref effleurement sur ses lèvres qu'il respira à nouveau librement.

Vu comme il l'avait traité la dernière fois ... S'était un véritable miracle qu'il ai accepté ses conditions !

Mais il n'alla pas plus loin dans ses réflexions, car une langue joueuse lui caressait désormais voluptueusement les lèvres. Il essaya de l'attraper pour approfondir le contact, mais elle refusée de se laisser capturer, léchant doucement ses tempes, ses yeux, son nez... Harry, frustré, saisi à pleines mains les cheveux de son partenaire et l'attira jusqu'à lui, posant brutalement sa bouche sur la sienne et mordillant les lèvres jusqu'a se qu'il accepte de lui laisser le passage. Il gémit et ferma les yeux, se laissant à nouveau envahir par les sensations délicieuses que lui procurait cet échange. C'était tellement bon, ce corps musclé pressé contre le sien, ces mains caressantes dans ses cheveux, et cette langue si habile qui menait inlassablement une danse endiablée avec la sienne...

Mais soudain il rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux grand ouvert sur l'obscurité, un gémissement de plaisir s'échappant de ses lèvres malmenées.

Il eu à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que déjà le mouvement se reproduisait... un frottement lascif mais appuyé contre sa virilité tendu. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester car déjà la bouche gourmande reprenait possession de la sienne, l'embrassant sauvagement, alors que son compagnon continuait à bouger des hanches, imitant à la perfection l'acte d'amour.

Harry avait de plus en plus chaud, et son sexe comprimé par son jean lui faisait de plus en plus mal...

Mais le mouvement rythmé continuait, encore et encore, et Harry, les bras autour de son torse, la tête sur son épaule gémissait de plus en plus fort… et il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus se contenir très longtemps.

Son compagnon du le sentir car soudain il le souleva, plaquant son dos contre le mur froid. Harry, sans hésiter, noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, approfondissant ainsi le contact, ce qui lui arracha un long cri de plaisir.

Et soudain le mouvement s'amplifia … s'accéléra …et Harry, le corps tendu à en avoir mal, enfonça brutalement ses doigts dans les épaules de son partenaire alors que sa semence se répandait enfin, son cri de plaisir se mêlant à celui de son compagnon en une union parfaite.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, blottit l'un contre l'autre, cherchant à retrouver leur souffle… puis Harry sentit son partenaire reculer lentement et il comprit que l'instant merveilleux qu'il venait de passer ensemble était fini.

Il dénoua alors ses jambes de sa taille, mais à peine ses pieds touchèrent-ils le sol qu'il se senti vaciller, et il ce fut uniquement grâce aux réflexes de son partenaire qu'il ne tomba pas.

Un petit rire moqueur résonna alors dans la pièce, et, pour une fois, il se félicita de l'obscurité qui couvrit son teint pivoine.

- C'est ça …moque toi ! Grogna-t-il plus ou moins clairement. Ne tenant pas à se ridiculiser d'avantage, il se laissa glisser au sol, où il s'assit, épuisé.

- Tu es toujours là ?

Mais seul le silence lui répondit

- Pourquoi est ce que je m'en doutais ?

Mais son ton n'était pas amer, ni même furieux … il s'avait maintenant avec certitude qu'il le révérait, et l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre était bien trop belle pour la gâcher par de sombres pensées.

"Merlin … si j'éprouve autant de plaisir juste avec un simple attouchement, qu'est ce que ce sera quand nous ferons l'amour ?"

Il avait cru mourir, partagé entre son plaisir et son désir d'en avoir plus… car il avait bien failli craquer et c'est uniquement la peur qui l'avait retenu de crier... de supplier même de le prendre, là et maintenant !

"Quel tricheur ! Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour... mais ce n'en était vraiment pas loin !"

Un sourire naquit sur le visage repu du Survivant.

"En fait, j'apprécie de plus en plus ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris, c'est amusant et … excitant !  
_Tu veux dire... exaspérant ?_  
Très drôle!"

Mais son sourire s'agrandit de plus en plus et une drôle d'expression s'installa sur son visage...

"_On dirait un chat devant une coupelle de lait !_  
Mouahahahah !  
_Heu, non ! Finalement on dirait un psychopathe échappé de Sainte Mangouste !_  
Tu avais raison !

Il est temps que je profite de la vie !

Et Harry se pourlécha les lèvres d'un air gourmand

_"Oh, oh... pourquoi je ne suis pas rassuré, mais alors pas du tout ?"_

Mais seul un sifflement joyeux lui répondit alors qu'Harry se rendait à nouveau présentable et retournait bien sagement vers son dortoir... où il comptait bien continuer ses expériences onirique.

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre interminable, lol ! Si je continue à rallonger mes chapitres au fur et à mesure que je les écris je ne suis pas sotie de l'auberge :D

J'espère que ce chapitre était à votre goût ? De plus en plus chaud, hein ;D

Deux petites choses avant de vous laisser jusqu'en septembre :

- Je vous conseilles vivement une fic de MadChan-Meuhmeuh, (Meuhmeuh étant plus connu sous le nom de Warriormeuh :D), intitulée : "Un bain, Monsieur Potter?"  
voici le résumé :

" Ha c'qu'on est bien quand on est dans son bain... on fait des p'tites bubulles... Severus Snape adorait prendre des bains... Il aurait juste fallu qu'on ne vienne pas l'embêter... Juste ça... Fics Yaoi. SSHP."

Franchement cette fic est trop géniale, elle est bourrée d'humour, elle est superbement écrite, et pour ceux qui hésiteraient encore : elle est de plus en plus chaude, lol ! Vous trouverez sont URL dans mes histoires favorites :D

- Si vous ne connaissez pas le fanzine le Troisième oeil, ou si vous hésitez à le commander : vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez ! lol ! Ce fanzine est bourré d'histoires superbes (je penses notamment au OS d'Origine que je viens de finir et qui est superbe ! Très, très chaud, et illustré de magnifiques dessins... arght, je vais aller le lire une troisième fois je crois, lol !) de dessins superbes, et les deux filles qui s'en occupent sont trop sympa :D En plus ce n'est pas un petit fanzine : plus de 150 pages ! Si ça vous intéresse, vous trouverez l'adresse de leur site dans mon profil ;D

Voiloù tout le monde :D on se retrouve donc en septembre, passez de bonnes vacances, et merci de me lire !

Bisous

Joe

**Dernière RAR :**

**Frudule :**

Salut :D

Voici la raison de ce petit déplacement de RAR :

"Sinon a quand l'arrivée de tom jedusor dans la splendeur de ses 17 ans qui ferait subir plein de rêves érotiques a harry? "

LOL ! J'ai éclaté de rire en lisant ce passage de ta review car le moment où Harry fait un rêve érotique qui se fini avec un Voldemort nu était déjà écris ! Mais dis moi... tu n'aurais pas un don de voyance par hasard ? En tout cas c'était trop génial :D Je ne crois pas que tu pensais exactement à ce genre de rêves mais c'est assez proche, non ? ;D

Heureuse que la vengeance d'Harry t'ai plu, il se dévergonde, le petit, hein ? C'est en grande partie la faute à sa conscience... quelle perverse celle là, lol !

Vi Hermione l'a bien pris, ça m'aurais fait trop mal si elle avait mal réagie ;D C'est marrant, mais en écrivant la scène du fou rire d'Hermione j'avais parfaitement la scène en tête et tu aurais du voir le sourire hilare que j'affichais ! (Oula, faut pas que j'écrive en public moi, on va me prendre pour une folle !) Je suis vraiment sadique, hein ? Pov Ryry, s'il savait ce qu'il l'attend... lol !

Heu, pour ce qui est de présenter Ron sous un autre angle, là tu dois être un peu déçu, car il n'est pas vraiment une lumière dans ce chapitre... désolé !

Arght, c'est pas vrai... tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi... NON Snape n'a pas les cheveux gras, na ! Je vais te repeter ce que j'ai dis à Blue Cinnamon : " chui sur que ses cheveux gras c'est juste une rumeur qu'on fait courir les griffy" :D

Et puis il est très sensuel ! (pourquoi l'image de son corps moulé dans un pantalon en cuir me vient tout de suite à l'esprit ? BAVE ! Ah, "potions en réaction" ... merci galouz :D)

Voilou, merci de ta review. Bisous !


End file.
